


Ocean Deep 情深似海

by Fengyang



Category: Almost Human, Heroes (TV), Star Trek RPF, The Finest Hours (2016)
Genre: Coast Guard, Conspiracy, ESP, M/M, Storms, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一次例行的任務中，海巡隊員Bernie碰到了一名叫做Gabriel，有著記憶缺失的男人後，他們的生活發生了意想不到的變化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「像這樣—」Bernie把繩索在船墩上綁緊，抬起頭看向蹲在旁邊看他示範的Ervin，「懂了嗎？」

 

Ervin點點頭，「嗯。」

 

Bernie露出一個微笑，站起來拍了拍Ervin的肩膀，「好了，現在去檢查剩下的吧，」他指著Ervin的身後，「你檢查右邊的，我檢查左邊的，這樣我們應該趕得即在天黑以前回到指揮中心。」

 

「是。」Ervin點點頭，往另外一邊跑去。

 

就在Bernie檢查到第三個繩索時，他突然間聽到Ervin的叫聲。他跑過去，看見Ervin跪在一名男人的身邊，男人渾身濕透，身上單薄的衣褲上沾滿了沙子，一動也不動地躺在沙灘上。Ervin驚慌失措地看著他，「Mr. Webber，他沒有呼吸了！」

 

「去叫911。」Bernie當機立斷地道。Ervin才剛進海巡隊，對不少事情都沒有經驗，更別提是這種突發狀況了。「還有，通知指揮中心。」

 

Ervin點點頭，立刻往停在不遠處的車子跑去。Bernie在男人身邊跪下，將耳貼上男人的胸膛。

 

男人的身體很冷，看起來像是在水裡泡了不少時間，但Bernie仍然捕捉到了微弱的心跳。他鬆了一口氣，在檢查完男人的口鼻沒有被沙子或其他東西堵住後，立刻撐直自己的身體，替男人做起心肺復甦術。

 

他每一下都壓得很大力，有幾次甚至懷疑自己聽見了對方肋骨碎掉的聲音，但他仍機械式地維持著自己的動作。他見過太多溺水的人因為救治不及時而死亡的例子，不管如何，碎掉的肋骨總比當場死亡好。

 

就在他第三次把空氣吹進男人口中，然後再次開始按壓男人的胸腔時，男人發出了痛苦的呻吟。他轉過頭，看見男人嗆咳著，不少的水從他的口中吐出。

 

Bernie放鬆下來，不再按壓男人的胸膛，「別動，你可能會弄傷自己。」他沒有移開手，而是輕輕施力，阻止男人想坐起來的動作。男人仍是嗆咳著，但不再掙扎著坐起來。Bernie一直等到他緩過呼吸，才又開口：「我的名字是Bernard Webber，我在海巡隊工作，你的名字是什麼？」

 

「Gabriel，」男人回答，聲音因為劇烈的咳嗽而細若游絲，「Gabriel Gray。」

 

「Gabriel，」Bernie收回手，脫下自己身上的防風外套，蓋在對方身上，讓對方不至於因為濕透而失溫，「我的同事已經去叫救護車了，救護車很快就—」話還沒說完，警車與救護車的警笛聲由遠而近，「你看，救護車已經來了，你會沒事的。」

 

Gabriel看起來仍然驚懼又困惑，他抓住他的手，「我不懂—」

 

「我知道你現在有很多問題，但是你剛剛喝了不少水，現在不是問問題的好時機。」Bernie安撫地摸著對方的手背，「等你好一點後，我們會弄清楚到底發生了什麼事的，我保證。」

 

「在那裡。」Ervin的聲音從遠處傳來，Bernie轉過頭，看見Ervin帶著推著擔架的醫護人員和警察跑了過來。

 

「呼吸一度中止，做了心肺復甦後已經可以自主呼吸，」Bernie站起來，在醫護人員接手時迅速地告訴對方，「他有些意識混亂，但是對答還算正常。」

 

「你是醫生？」醫護人員問道，一邊將Gabriel抬上擔架。

 

「不，他是海巡隊的，他們兩個都是。」站在一旁的Kennex警探指了指他和Ervin。

 

海巡隊的成員每一名都持有心肺復甦術的證書，醫護人員點點頭，不再追問。「知道了，謝謝你，先生。」他們將擔架固定好，推著Gabriel離開。

 

「Bernie，你現在可以錄口供嗎？」John在救護車離開後問道。

 

「沒問題。」Bernie回答。一陣海風吹來，讓他打了個冷顫，這才想起來自己的外套還在Gabriel那裡，「只要不是在這裡。」

 

「當然，我可不想你在這裡被凍成冰棒。」John的聲音有些暴躁，但Bernie知道那是對方擔心自己時的語氣，「我們回局裡去，你有辦法開車嗎？」

 

「應該可以，我不能把指揮中心的車扔在這裡。」Bernie搓了搓有些凍僵的手，「Ervin可以坐你的車，他第一次遇到這種情況，現在大概嚇壞了。」

 

「但剩下來的繩索—」Ervin看起來仍然是飽受驚嚇的樣子，他看著剩下那些還沒檢查的繩索，求救似地看向他。

 

Bernie看了一下剩下的繩索，確實，這次的暴風雨雖然不算太強，但是仍然有風險會把固定在碼頭的船吹走，而一旦暴風雨登陸，靠近海邊就太危險了。

 

「剩下的我來檢查吧。」Richard慢悠悠地走上碼頭，「指揮官派我來支援你們。」

 

「那就麻煩你了。」Bernie鬆了一口氣，「走吧，Ervin。」

 

※

 

Bernie第二次見到Gabriel，是第二天在醫院裡。

 

暴風雨登陸的時間比預估的要晚上一些，他趁著海巡隊暫時沒有什麼事情要做，到醫院裡探望對方。

 

「他有些認知上的混亂。」跟警局確認了他的身分後，負責診治Gabriel的醫生這樣告訴他，「他完全不曉得自己為什麼會溺水，也不曉得自己為什麼會在鱈魚角(Cape Cod)，他以為他應該在紐約市裡。」

 

Bernie微微蹙起眉，「他的家人呢？連絡上了嗎？」

 

對方搖搖頭，「他的緊急聯絡人是他的母親，但是聯絡不上。」他再次停頓，「你去看看他也好，你是他醒來以後看見的第一個人，也許會讓他想起一些什麼，至少讓我們弄清楚他究竟是怎麼從紐約跑到鱈魚角的。」

 

Bernie點點頭，走進病房。他走進病房的時候，Gabriel正坐在自己的病床上，看著窗外發呆。他敲了敲房門，吸引對方的注意。「嗨，你大概不記得我了，我的名字是Bernard Webber，我是—」

 

「你是昨天救了我的人。」Gabriel接下他的話，「我還沒謝謝你。」他露出一個有靦腆的笑容，「謝謝你救了我，本來應該是我去找你的，但是你也看到了，」他用下巴指了指自己身上的病人服，「我暫時被困在這裡了。」

 

「我看得出來。」Bernie也跟著露出一個笑容，他走到對方床邊，晃了晃手中的花，「我希望你不會對花過敏。」

 

Gabriel搖搖頭。

 

「很好。」Bernie把花放進床頭櫃上空著的花瓶裡，「我還沒問，你感覺怎麼樣？好點了嗎？」

 

Gabriel點點頭，「醫生說我已經度過危險期了，但是因為肋骨有些裂開，所以必須在這多觀察幾天才行。」

 

Bernie尷尬地搔了搔腦袋，「我很抱歉，我不是故意這麼大力的。」

 

「不需要。」Gabriel搖搖頭，「你是為了救我，醫生說如果不是因為即時做了心肺復甦，我很可能已經死了。」他又一次露出了那個有些靦腆的微笑，「可我還是想早點回家去，我媽一直沒有接電話，我很擔心。」

 

「我很確定她沒事的，現在更重要的是要照顧好你自己。」Bernie安慰對方。

 

「我也希望她沒事，我突然沒有回家，她肯定急壞了。」

 

「你記得John嗎？John Kennex，他是負責你案子的警探。」

 

Gabriel點點頭，「昨晚就是他幫我做的筆錄。」

 

「我認識他很多年了，他是個負責任的傢伙，他會讓人繼續聯絡你媽—」他掛在腰間的呼叫器突然叫起來，Bernie反射性低頭看了眼，是指揮中心。「我很抱歉，但我該走了，是指揮中心。」

 

「沒關係的，你快去吧，我聽說有個暴風雨快要來了。」

 

Bernie走到房門前，想了想，又探頭進病房，「我改天再來看你。」

 

Gabriel再次露出一個微笑，「嗯。」

 

※

 

紅燈亮起，Bernie打了一個哈欠，將車子在路口停下。因為即將來臨的暴風雨的關係，街上空蕩蕩地，幾乎沒有人車。在海巡隊執了一整天的勤後，他覺得自己需要回家好好地沖個熱水澡，也許再喝一杯酒暖暖身體，然後好好地吃上一頓晚飯。

 

他抬起頭看著燈號，偶然看見坐落在不遠處的小坡上的醫院。他咬唇，想起Gabriel靦腆的笑容。紅燈轉綠，Bernie鬆開自己咬著的下唇，原本握著方向盤的手撥動方向燈的控制桿，將車駛進通往醫院的小路。

 

「嘿，希望我沒有打擾到你。」Bernie輕輕地敲了敲半掩的門板。

 

原本正在調整桌子角度的Gabriel抬起頭，在看見他後露出驚喜的表情。「當然不會。」

 

Bernie抬起手，展示自己手中的塑膠袋，「我帶了晚餐。」

 

「真是太及時了，我沒法說我喜歡醫院的伙食。」Gabriel對自己面前仍然闔著的餐盒皺了皺鼻子，「中午他們提供了魚排，但是那條魚大概死過兩次，我沒吃過煎得這麼老的魚排。」

 

「別抱太大的期望，我是在二樓的食堂買的。」Bernie警告，把塑膠袋中的東西拿出來擺在白色的餐盒旁，「暴風雨本來今天就該登陸的，所有的店都休息了。」他看了眼窗外連雲都沒有的天空，「我只希望氣象站能夠偶爾準個這麼一兩次，至少能讓我弄到些比較像樣的晚餐。」

 

Gabriel笑起來，「那麼我們只好祈禱食堂和醫院提供的餐點不是同一個廚房做的了。」

 

「他們提供了什麼？」Bernie將擺放在牆邊的椅子拉到病床邊坐了下來，好奇地看著那個白色的盒子。

 

「我不知道，你進來前我正準備看。」Gabriel打開餐盒的蓋子，「又是魚排。」他對著盒子裡乾巴巴的魚排嫌惡地皺了皺臉。

 

「查塔姆(Chatham)靠海嘛，這裡的海鮮還是算很不錯的。」Bernie理所當然地道，伸長脖子看了眼盒子裡的東西。盒子裡大概是調配過的營養餐，所有的東西看起來都是一副沒有油脂又忘了加鹽巴的樣子。「好吧，我收回剛剛說的話，我跟你保證外頭的餐廳供應的海鮮看起來不是這副營養不良的模樣，而且我很肯定他們不會因為這是鹹水魚就不加鹽巴。」

 

Gabriel大笑出聲，「你是對的，他們的確沒放多少鹽巴。」他滿懷希望地看著Bernie剛剛放在桌上的食物，「我希望你買了足夠兩人份的晚餐，我寧願挨餓也不想再吃任何沒有調味過的東西了。」

 

「我買了很多。」Bernie將其中一個盒子推到Gabriel面前，得意地道。Gabriel把餐盒拿開後，Bernie看見了一個他剛剛沒有看見的東西，「嘿，我沒想到他們居然提供這個。」他拿起一個透明的杯子，杯子裡裝了藍色的果凍，「這也是醫院的供餐提供的嗎？有這個什麼樣糟糕的主食都沒關係了。」

 

「我不喜歡吃果凍，」Gabriel悶悶不樂地道，一邊拆著自己面前的那一份外賣餐盒，「你喜歡的話就給你吧。」

 

「哇喔，謝了。」Bernie吹了個口哨，「我好久沒吃藍莓口味的果凍了，海巡隊的食堂提供的果凍最近換成了萊姆口味的，吃起來太酸了。」

 

「你喜歡吃果凍？」Gabriel抬起頭狐疑地看著他。

 

「還有冰淇淋。」Bernie愉悅地表示，小心翼翼地把果凍放在一旁，打算等吃完飯後好好地享受。

 

「我喜歡吃優格。」Gabriel宣布，低下頭把餐盒打開，「是義大利麵。」他鬆了口氣，謹慎地端詳著盒子裡淋了醬汁的麵條。

 

Bernie把自己面前的那一個推到Gabriel面前，「還有漢堡跟薯條，看在你給了我果凍的份上，你先挑。」

 

「義大利麵很好。」Gabriel再次露出一個笑容，「Bernard—我可以叫你Bernard，對吧？」他偏過頭，眸光帶著探詢，「既然我們現在已經一起吃飯了？」

 

「Bernie。」Bernie糾正，用手指拿了根薯條扔進嘴裡，「只要你讓我叫你Gabriel。」

 

那個動作讓Gabriel倒抽了口氣，「你在醫院裡，Bernie，」他的視線在桌子上搜尋著，把找到的叉子塞進Bernie手中，「用餐具。」

 

Bernie看著手中的餐具，又看了看自己的新朋友驚恐的表情，然後聳了聳肩，乖乖地用起餐具。

 

 

 

 

 

*John Kennex警探出自Karl Urban在影集Almost Human裡的角色。


	2. Chapter 2

「你這兩天很常去找那個溺水的人。」Gus捧著仍冒著熱氣的馬克杯，晃到Bernie的桌子邊。

 

「他的名字叫Gabriel。」Bernie漫不經心地糾正，專心寫著關於這次暴風雨的評估報告。

 

「哇喔，你們已經進展到可以直接稱呼對方名字的地步了啊。」Gus吹了一聲口哨，「做得好，Webber。」

 

「你在亂說些什麼。」好友的暗示總算吸引了Bernie的注意力，他抬起頭，看著對方戲謔的眼神，有些哭笑不得，「我們只是朋友。」

 

「你不需要害羞，我都懂。」Gus裝模作樣地晃了晃腦袋，「我聽Ervin說了，那個Gabriel長得很辣，如果你喜歡上他，我也不會太意外的。」他用肩膀撞了一下他，語氣變得曖昧，「畢竟你們已經接吻過了。」

 

「我可不會把人工呼吸稱為接吻，」判斷對方暫時是不會放過自己了，Bernie認命地放棄評估報告，把椅子轉向對方，「如果是，那救生員怎麼辦？他們肯定親過好幾百個人。」

 

「那是他們的工作。」Gus隨手拉了一張旁邊空位的椅子，在他身邊坐下，「但是對我們而言就不一樣了，畢竟我們可不是經常需要替人做人工呼吸。」

 

Bernie笑著翻了一個白眼，「你知道我們都有救生員的執照，對吧？」

 

Gus把手中的杯子放在Bernie桌上，一隻手勾住他的肩頭，「聽我說，既然—」

 

原本緊閉的大門被人打開，打斷了Gus的話。他們同時看向門口，一個被雨淋得溼透的人跑了進來，Bernie在認出對方以後露出一個微笑，「嗨，John。」

 

「我就進來躲躲雨，外頭的雨大得我都看不見路了。」John脫掉身上還在滴水的外套，把它掛在門邊的鉤子上，然後走向他們。「熱茶，太好了。」他毫不客氣地拿走Gus放在Bernie桌上的那杯茶。

 

「那是—」Gus想阻止John，但話還來不及說，John就已經咕嚕嚕地灌了一大口。他收回手，「算了。」

 

「什麼？」John問，心滿意足地把杯子放下來。他上下掃視著Gus親暱地勾著Bernie的動作，「你們倆什麼時候搞在一起了？」

 

Bernie差點被自己的口水給嗆到，為什麼今天所有的人都這麼關心他的感情生活？

 

「我們才沒有在一起。」他連忙撥開Gus放在自己肩膀上的手，因為那個念頭而頭皮發麻。

 

「Bernie有喜歡的人了。」Gus唯恐天下不亂地道，「就是那個神祕的Gabriel。」

 

「他？」John的眉頭皺了起來，「他看起來人是挺不錯的，但是我的直覺告訴我他不像表面上看起來的那樣簡單。」

 

「你會那樣說只是因為你遲遲聯絡不上紐約的警局。」Bernie戳破對方。

 

「別提了，該死的暴風雨。」John翻了一個大大的白眼，對這兩日的斷電深痛惡絕。

 

牆上的時鐘因為到了整點而開始響起來，Bernie站起來，收拾起桌面，「我該走了。」

 

「這麼快？」Gus大驚小怪地道。

 

「嗯，我答應Gabriel今天值勤結束後會去看看他，他自己一個人在醫院會悶壞的。」

 

「我就告訴你說Bernie喜歡上那傢伙了吧。」Gus轉向John。

 

「我只是試著表達出善意而已，」Bernie拿起自己掛在椅背上的外套，「Cluff的新命令，記得嗎？」他試著提醒對方，「不可以凶神惡煞地給海巡隊增加負面新聞。」

 

「在我查清楚他的來頭前，別太快陷下去。」John像是完全沒聽到似地說道。

 

※

 

Bernie到醫院的時候，Gabriel並不在病房裡，他在病房裡等了一會，才看見Gabriel無精打采地推著自己的輪椅回到房間。

 

「怎麼沒有護士幫你？」Bernie連忙迎上去，把對方推到病床邊。

 

「是我自己拒絕的。」Gabriel悶悶不樂地道，那模樣和前兩日那個受了傷卻仍樂觀幽默的人完全不同。

 

饒是Bernie在遲鈍，也注意到了Gabriel的低落。「一切都還好嗎？」

 

原本一直盯著自己膝蓋的Gabriel抬起頭看向他，褐色的眼中滿是希冀，「Bernie，今天幾號？」

 

「今天？」雖然覺得對方的問題很突兀，但Bernie還是回答了對方，「二十七號。」

 

「不，我的意思是今年的年份。」幾乎是有些急切地，Gabriel追問。

 

「2009年。」Bernie回答。出於他不知道的原因，Gabriel眼中的光芒徹底暗了下去。

 

「所以這是真的。」Gabriel低聲道，再次垂下眼。

 

「一切都還好嗎？」Bernie在對方面前蹲下，好讓自己可以看清對方的表情，「你嚇到我了。」

 

Gabriel咬住自己的下唇，好半晌才再次開口，「Bernie，」他說，聲音開始顫抖，Bernie握住對方放在膝蓋上的手，無聲給與支持，「我最後一天有記憶是二十五號。」

 

「我知道，你告訴過我了。」Bernie收攏自己的手，「醫生說短期失憶對於經過重大創傷的人而言很正常，才半天而已，我們會弄清楚你失去記憶的那幾個小時究竟發生了什麼。」他放柔聲音，「別太擔心，好嗎？」

 

「2006年。」Gabriel突然說。他對上他的視線，眼中滿是驚懼，開始劇烈地顫抖起來，而那連帶的讓他接下來的話聽起來無比破碎，「我最後一天有記憶，是2006年的三月二十五號。」

 

Bernie瞪大眼。

 

「不是幾個小時而已，我失去了好幾年的記憶。」

 

※

 

「你說什麼？」有這麼一瞬間，Bernie以為自己聽錯了。

 

「今天早上醫生拿了住院單讓我填，」Gabriel的視線短暫地看向門外，然後立刻收了回來。「我寫了，醫生拿回去以後告訴我日期寫錯了，」他扯出一個不太成功的笑容，「我沒有寫錯，今年應該是2006年，今年怎麼會不是2006年呢？」

 

Bernie心一沉。

 

「他問了我很多問題，然後有更多的醫生進來，問了我更多問題，又帶我去做了很多檢查，我—」Gabriel的手無意識地加大力道。

 

「嘿，嘿，看著我。」Bernie強迫對方看向自己，「深呼吸。」他命令。

 

Gabriel眨眨眼。

 

Bernie堅定地看著對方，幾秒後，Gabriel乖乖地做了一個深呼吸。

 

「現在，吐氣。」Bernie繼續命令。

 

Gabriel在他的引導下做了幾次呼吸，逐漸冷靜下來。「我很抱歉。」他挫敗地道，「醫生讓我先回房間等結果，我只是有點嚇到了。」

 

「他們會弄清楚究竟發生了什麼，別擔心。」確定對方已經冷靜下來，Bernie鬆開Gabriel，站了起來。他的腿因為蹲得太久而有些麻，但現在他有更重要的事需要擔心。「在這段期間，讓我們先幫你回床上去，好嗎？」

 

Gabriel咬唇，點了點頭。Bernie矮下身體，將手撐在對方的胳膊下，讓對方可以支撐著自己站起來。Gabriel的臉因為扯動了傷口而有些扭曲，他撐起自己的身體，讓自己在僅有一步之遙的床緣坐下。

 

「好了。」Bernie鬆開手，往後退了一步。因為剛剛分擔了大部分Gabriel的重量，他的腿麻得更厲害了，讓他險些被自己絆倒。他在自己摔倒前及時撐住自己，索性坐在Gabriel身邊。「現在，告訴我剛剛醫生是怎麼說的，我們可以一起弄清楚到底是怎麼回事。」

 

在Gabriel來得及回答前，一群穿著白色外袍的人走進病房。

 

「他是誰？我以為你告訴我病人的緊急聯絡人還沒有聯絡上。」其中一名醫生在看見Bernie後轉過身，不太高興地問站在他身後的實習醫生。

 

Bernie見過那名被質問實習醫師幾次，她每隔一段時間會進來檢查Gabriel的生命特徵。

 

「Bernard Webber，海巡隊。」他搶先在實習醫生回答以前回答道，站了起來。

 

「Mr. Webber是在現場替病人做心肺復甦術的人。」實習醫生補充。

 

「我到底要說多少次，」那名醫生不太高興地道，「發現任何有重大精神創傷的病人，醒來時一定要有精神科的醫生在旁邊，這是為了避免雛鳥現象。」他擺擺手，「讓他出去。」

 

對方無理的態度讓Bernie幾乎要當場發怒，懷疑這人究竟是怎麼當上精神科醫生的，他難道看不見Gabriel現在情緒很沮喪嗎？

 

他站上前，準備與對方爭論，但一隻手拉住了他。

 

「不要趕他走。」Gabriel拉住他的手，「你不能趕走他。」

 

Bernie轉過頭，看見Gabriel哀求的眼神。他在心中嘆了口氣，放棄與對方爭論，在病床上重新坐了下來。「我留下。」

 

「 **這** 就是我所擔心的。」醫生翻了一個大大的白眼。

 

※

 

事實證明，Hector醫生——就是那名一見面便差點將他趕走的精神科醫生——是專業的精神科醫生。在所有的人都冷靜下來後，醫生獨特的幽默感很快地就消除了Bernie和Gabriel的反感。

 

至於醫生一開始的壞脾氣，顯然不久前附近的小鎮曾經有一名有精神創傷的病人因為在失誤下，與未受過專業訓練的實習醫生產生了雛鳥現象。而在一連串的災難下，導致了那名病人被法院判定需要拘留在專門治療心理疾病的中心。Hector醫生是法院指派判斷是否需要對該名病人執行預防性拘留(civil commitment)的三名醫生中的其中一名，而Bernie和Gabriel手臂挨著手臂坐在病床邊說話的畫面勾起了醫生不好的回憶。

 

「他很明顯地很依賴你，這一點我可以通過時間把他的依賴轉移到我身上，這是最理想的情況，但是現在的問題是他很擔心他的母親，所以不肯留在查塔姆。」Hector醫生在他送醫生離開病房時這樣告訴他。

 

「讓他轉院回紐約呢？」Bernie問。

 

「不行。」醫生搖搖頭，「如果直接讓他轉院到紐約，你不在他的身邊只會讓轉移的過程更困難。」

 

「暴風雨切斷了離開鱈魚角的路，我暫時說服他留下來了，但是等到交通恢復以後，我就沒有辦法再讓他留在這裡。」Bernie思索了一下，「在這幾天內，你有可能消除掉雛鳥現象嗎？」

 

「雛鳥現象沒有這麼容易消除，尤其是對一個失憶的人。」醫生保守地道，「現在他的身體不是什麼大問題，如果他想，只要他出院以後不要做太激烈的運動，他就是現在想要出院都可以。」他頓了頓，「所以現在的問題是，你願意幫他嗎？」

 

Bernie皺起眉。

 

「我會盡力消除他對你的依賴，可是那需要時間，你需要做的，就是讓他留下來，幫我爭取那個時間。」

 

「可是我沒有受過精神科的訓練，我不知道怎麼做。」Bernie反射性地道。他並不介意做朋友的支援組，但是為認識了好幾年的朋友做支援組和為認識幾天的朋友做支援組是完全不同的兩件事，他們不過認識了幾天，他用什麼給Gabriel做支援組？他甚至稱不上了解他。

 

「盡可能地陪在他身邊，讓他建立安全感，那會讓他比較沒有這麼警惕。」醫生說，從口袋中拿出一張便利貼，在上面寫了一連串號碼，「這是我的號碼，如果有什麼你沒有辦法應付的狀況，立刻聯絡我，什麼時候都行。」

 

Bernie接過那張紙條，「這是不是代表如果他堅持要去紐約—」

 

「如果你能陪他一起去的話最好。」醫生接下他說到一半的話，「聽著，我知道海巡隊不管人被送到醫院以後的事，但是這次是例外，」他的語氣變得憂心，「我不能把他綁在醫院裡，但是如果讓他在這樣的情況下獨自回紐約，如果紐約那邊出了什麼事，沒有人能保證他會怎麼樣。」

 

Bernie的手收緊，黃色的紙條在他手中皺成一個球。那個可能性讓他的胃沉甸甸的，「我會試著幫他。」他最終決定。那是一個很沉重的承諾，但是早在他加入海巡隊的時候他就知道，他的生活不只是在碼頭檢查繩索和在桌子後監聽頻道這麼簡單，他有機會去救一個人，他就不會放棄那個機會，否則他在一開始就不會加入海巡隊。

 

「很好。」醫生露出一個笑容，表情變得輕鬆一些，「最後，我一開始不是故意這麼無禮的，」他這樣解釋，「我只是不希望同樣的悲劇也發生在查塔姆。」他伸出手，友好地道，「重新自我介紹一次，我是Hector醫生，我希望你在稱呼我的時候可以加上醫生，我花了七年才讓自己的名字前加上那個頭銜，我想我可以享受一下那個小小的虛榮感。」

 

Bernie笑出來，握住對方的手，「你好，Hector醫生，我是Bernard Webber，我沒有花俏的頭銜，所以叫我Bernie就好。」

 

「Bernie。」醫生叫道，跟著笑出來。

 

醫生離開後，Bernie回到病房裡，看見Gabriel正沉默地坐在自己的病床裡。

 

「嘿，你感覺怎麼樣？」他在病床邊坐下，柔聲問道。

 

「很糟。」Gabriel回答。

 

Bernie擁住對方，「會沒事的。」他安慰對方。

 

「我很害怕，Bernie。」Gabriel在他耳邊悄聲道。「我想要回家，確定她沒有事，我很擔心。」

 

「你需要待在這裡，讓你的身體有機會復原。」Bernie的手輕輕地拍著對方的背，試圖說服對方，「就像我們剛剛說的一樣，暴風雨切斷了離開鱈魚角的路，這幾天所有的車子跟船都停駛了，你就是想離開也不行，不如好好養好身體，等天氣好一點後再回紐約。」他鬆開對方，看進對方的眼中，「等暴風雨離開以後，如果你還是想回去，我會去跟海巡隊請假，陪你回紐約去找你的母親。」

 

Gabriel看著他，「真的？」他不確定地問道，像是在擔心他會反悔。

 

Bernie想起Hector醫生剛剛告訴他的，關於另外一個病人的例子。「對。」他的語氣堅定：「我保證。」

 

不管是不是雛鳥現象，Gabriel的身邊沒有家人與朋友是事實。他不會在好不容易幫助對方撿回一條命後讓對方孤零零地面對這一切，那與慢性殺人沒有區別。就像每一艘船都需要一個錨，人也一樣，在狂風暴雨中需要有一個可以支撐的點，他願意當對方短暫的錨，當對方的支撐點，直到風平浪靜。

 

 

 

 

 

*Hector醫生出自Simon Pegg在電影Hector and the Search for Happiness裡的角色。


	3. Chapter 3

「Bernard Webber，你他媽的最好是告訴我你在開玩笑。」John衝進海巡隊的辦公室，吼道。

 

Bernie正在監聽頻道，他拿下自己耳上的耳機，不明白好友的怒氣從何而來。「什麼？」

 

「你知道我在說什麼，」John低吼，「Gabriel Gray。」

 

「Gus，你可以幫我顧一下嗎？」聽見那個名字，Bernie揮手，吸引Gus的注意，在得到對方的應允後才轉向John，「我們去旁邊說。」

 

他帶著John到儲藏室，門一關上，John便立刻說道：「你是不是瘋了？告訴我你不是真的打算和他去紐約。」

 

「我是認真的，我已經在找人跟我調班了。」Bernie冷靜地回答對方。「我決定得很臨時，你怎麼知道的？」

 

「你覺得呢？」John翻了一個白眼，「紐約傳來了Gabriel Gray的資料，我去醫院找他，結果你看看他的精神科醫生告訴了我什麼？見鬼的在那傢伙冒出來以前，我甚至不曉得他有一個精神科的醫生。」他的手按上他的肩膀，「Bernie，你根本稱不上認識這個男人，現在你覺得和他一起跑到三百英里外是一個好主意？」

 

「你見過Hector醫生了？」Bernie敏銳地問。

 

「那不是重點，重點是—」

 

「這很重要，回答我，John。」Bernie打斷對方。

 

John皺起眉，半晌才不情不願地回答，「對，他的情緒不太穩定，有人叫來了那個醫生。」

 

「我該走了。」Bernie立刻道，轉頭就往外走。

 

「Bernie！」John在他身後叫道。

 

「我晚點會跟你解釋的，我保證。」Bernie頭也不回地喊道。

 

※

 

外面的雨下得很大，Bernie把車子的雨刷開到最強，才能勉強看見前面的路。但值得慶幸的是，因為暴雨的關係，路上沒有什麼人跟車，所以他很快就到了醫院。

 

「感謝老天，你來了。」站在病房外跟一名穿著制服的警察說話的Hector醫生在看見他後明顯地鬆了一口氣，「我正在想要怎麼聯絡你，該死的暴風雨切斷了所有的通訊。」

 

「到底怎麼了？」他氣喘吁吁地問，一邊脫掉濕透了的外套。

 

「有個警探告訴他說他的母親在兩年前被謀殺了，他的反應很大，吵著要回紐約去，我們差點制不住他。」Hector醫生瞪了那名警察一眼，「而這個穿著制服的雕像則一直在幫倒忙。」

 

「Gabriel Gray是謀殺案的相關人。」被稱為雕像的警察冷靜地表示，「在負責調查案件的警探從紐約趕過來以前，他必須要受到保護。」

 

「但是他身上沒有任何指控，不是嗎？」Hector醫生聽起來仍然很不高興，「你站在這裡只會惡化他的病情，他現在需要的是好好休息，而不是一個配槍的傢伙站在他的病房門口監視他。」

 

「我收到的命令是保護他，而不是監視他。」警察回道。

 

「不是監視他—」Hector醫生轉向Bernie，翻了一個大大的白眼，「你有聽到他說什—」他再次翻了一個白眼，「算了。」他的視線落在仍然站在旁邊的實習醫生身上，「你還在這裡做什麼，等著搞砸更多的工作嗎？如果不是因為你忘記跟警局更新他的診斷，或是及時通知我，情況怎麼會變得這麼糟？」

 

「是因為暴風雨—」實習醫生可憐兮兮地試圖解釋。

 

「我不在乎你搞砸自己工作的細節。」Hector醫生打斷對方，意有所指的視線落在警察身上，「從現在開始，只要不是醫生和護士，所有要接觸他的人都必須先經過我的同意，包括清潔工要進去換垃圾袋也一樣。」他的視線轉向Bernie，補充，「當然，那不包括Mr. Webber。」

 

實習醫生點點頭，在Hector醫生不耐地揮了揮手以後飛也似地離開。

 

「他現在怎麼樣？」Bernie看向那扇緊閉的房門，門後的安靜讓他憂心。Gabriel現在的狀況肯定很糟糕，沒有理由這麼安靜。

 

「我們給他打了鎮定劑，他現在睡著了，」Hector醫生將手插進白袍的口袋裡，「但是我不能肯定他醒來以後的反應，所以我需要你留在這裡，避免他醒來後因為太激動而傷到自己。」

 

Bernie鬆了口氣，「我會留下來。」

 

Hector醫生點點頭，「如果有需要的話，我可以打電話到海巡隊去替你解釋。」

 

「那樣很好。」Bernie感激地道。

 

「你進去陪他吧，我還有別的病人，該回辦公室了。」Hector醫生瞪了眼那個警察，語氣再次變得不善，「我想既然他沒有被正式指控什麼，他可以有訪客的，對吧？」

 

警察點點頭，往旁邊站了一步，讓出通往病房的通道。

 

「謝謝。」Bernie對著對方點點頭，打開房門走了進去。

 

病房裡，Gabriel睡得很沉。他走到病床邊，看見對方即使是在深眠裡仍然眉頭緊鎖。

 

他想起幾天前那個有些靦腆，卻仍然樂觀的男人，希望一切像是那時以為的那樣簡單。

 

沒有失憶，沒有死亡，沒有謀殺案的調查，就只是單純的溺水案件而已。

 

「你到底出了什麼事？」他輕聲問道，而回答他的只有對方規律的呼吸聲。

 

病床上的男人安穩的睡著，像是窗外的狂風暴雨絲毫驚擾不了他。Bernie嘆了口氣，在靠牆的椅子上坐下，希望這份短暫的安寧能夠維持得再久一些。

 

※

 

Bernie踢了一下腿，猛然驚醒過來。他眨眨眼，試圖回想自己為什麼會在椅子上睡著。

 

窗外的天色已經全暗了，房間裡幾乎沒有一點燈光。Bernie撐起自己滑落的身體，在看見Gabriel看著窗外的背影時露出一個微笑。

 

「嘿，你醒了。」

 

「你來了。」Gabriel沒有回過頭，一動也不動地看著窗外的樹葉因為風雨的吹打而拍打在窗戶上。

 

「嗯，我下午就來了。」Bernie打了一個哈欠，「我肯定是不小心睡著了，這裡太溫暖了。」他從椅子上站起來，伸手打開房間的燈，「這次的暴風雨讓很多地方都斷了電，包括海巡隊的指揮中心，發電機可沒辦法維持暖氣，我們在辦公室裡必須捧著馬克杯給自己維持溫暖。」

 

Gabriel因為太強的燈光而瑟縮了一下，「所以你也知道了—」

 

「對，我知道。」他走到病床邊，將手放上對方的肩膀，希望這能提供些許慰藉，「我的哀悼。」

 

「那個警察，Kennex，說她是被謀殺的，」Gabriel在自己的心口做出一個戳刺的動作，「一把剪刀刺在她的心上，而那已經是將近兩年前的事了。」

 

Bernie沒有移開手，無聲地鼓勵對方說出想說的話。John不能跟非案件相關的人討論案情，而Hector醫生則不知道太多細節。

 

「你必須讓他說出來，」醫生在下午時這樣告誡他，「他必須接受他母親已經過世的事實，否認*對他的情況沒有好處。」

 

「他說現場找到了打鬥的痕跡，還找到了我的血跟另外兩個人的DNA，但是他們找不到我，也不知道另外兩個人是誰。」Gabriel轉過頭，今天第一次看向他，「你覺得是那兩個人殺了我媽媽嗎？那會是我失憶的原因嗎？他們在之後怎麼樣都找不到我，我究竟上哪去了？」他的聲音因為激動而逐漸失去控制，「我不記得了，我希望我記得，但是我不記得了，她總是說我很特別，說我很聰明，但我該死的連她怎麼死的都不記得—」

 

Bernie希望自己可以回答對方的問題，又或是自己曾經受過專業的訓練，知道要怎麼樣應付這種情況。但是他既不知道Gabriel問題的答案，也不是Hector醫生。他彎下身體，將Gabriel擁入懷中，用唯一可以想到的方法幫助對方冷靜下來，「噓，噓，沒事了。」他像是哄孩子般拍打著對方的背，柔聲道，「我在這裡，沒事了。」

 

「怎麼可能會沒事？」Gabriel在他的懷中，惶惑不安地問，「她被人謀殺了，那怎麼可能會沒事？」

 

「我不知道。」Bernie坦承，心臟因為對方不安地揪著他衣服布料的舉動而收緊，「但是我知道你好好的在這裡，情況可能會更糟，但是你還活著，這樣已經很好了。」

 

Gabriel沒有回答，但滾燙的淚水溽濡濕了他胸口的布料。

 

※

 

「我以為你忘記我了。」John在打開門時哼道，但仍是側開身體，讓Bernie進到屋子裡。

 

「他的情況很糟糕。」Bernie解釋，「他一睡著我就過來了。」

 

「你陷得太深了，Bernie。」John在他們走進客廳時說道，「我知道他是你親手救回來的，你對他多多少少有些不一樣，但是你今天的舉動已經超過了一般第一線人員應該要有的反應。」

 

「他在查塔姆沒有親人，我只是試著想要幫忙。」Bernie解釋，「除此之外，Hector醫生告訴我—」

 

「我知道那個醫生跟你說了什麼，他跟我解釋過他的情況。」John暴躁地打斷他，「我的重點是，他是個徹底的陌生人，我們根本不知道他的來歷，你不能就這樣讓他突然間變成你最好的朋友。」

 

「你知道他是誰，你有他的名字，他的社保號碼，甚至是他在皇后區的地址，」Bernie據理力爭，「公平點，John，你是負責調查他的案件的警探，你不能這樣徹底否定他。」

 

「該死的，聽聽看你在說什麼，Bernie。」John低吼，「他最後一次被人看到那天，他的母親被人謀殺了，而他失蹤了將近兩年，他的確有可能是被害人，但是我們不能排除他是加害者的可能性。就算他不是好了，誰知道這兩年他到底發生了什麼事？兩年可以發生很多事情，他可以變成跟紀錄裡完全不同的兩個人。」

 

「Gabriel不會這麼做，」Bernie反射性地反駁，「你實際跟他交談過嗎？他是我認識最害羞內向的人，他不可能會—」

 

「你知道有多少連環殺手不善於跟人打交道嗎？」John粗暴地打斷他。

 

Bernie瞇起眼。「John。」他警告地喊道，John跨越了那條線。

 

「我道歉。」John抹抹臉，再次開口時聲音已經恢復冷靜，「我只是希望你在和他去紐約以前好好的想想，我知道Hector醫生對他的診斷，但是那真的代表你需要做到這麼多嗎？我很擔心你，我不希望你因為你的工作而覺得自己有義務犧牲什麼，我們的工作性質經會模糊那條分界線。」

 

「我只是試著幫忙，那是為什麼我加入海巡隊，而你成為警探的原因，記得嗎？」Bernie看著自己的好友。

 

John的眉擰成一團，他瞪著他，像是在審視什麼，然後不情願地點了點頭。「我沒有忘記。」

 

那讓Bernie露出一個微笑，「除此之外，Gabriel是個好人，沒什麼好擔心的，紐約傳過來的資料也是這麼說的，」John開口想反駁，但Bernie制止了對方，「你不用急著反駁我，我知道那是事實，否則Gabriel就不只是被你派過去的人守著，而是被銬在病床上了。」他拍了拍對方的肩膀，「好了，開心點，就當我是去紐約觀光，你知道我一直想去看看大蘋果*，有Gabriel陪著，我反而更安全，至少他是在哪裡長大的，知道哪些地方需要小心。」

 

「你的蘋果是禁果*，到處都充滿了犯罪。」John咕噥，對大城市的治安毫無好感。但Bernie顯然說服了他，因為他的臉色沒這麼難看了。「你會很小心。」他最終說，「有什麼不對，出手的時候不要猶豫，就像我們練習的時候我教你的那樣。」

 

「我會的。」Bernie承諾。

 

「還要每天都打電話回來報備安全。」John得寸進尺地要求。

 

「John！」Bernie大聲嘆息。

 

 

 

*否認，Denial，悲傷的五個階段裡的第一個階段，其餘的四個階段依序為憤怒(Anger)、討價還價(Bargaining)、抑鬱(Depression)，以及接受(Acceptance)。  
*大蘋果，Big Apple，指紐約市。  
*禁果，forbidden fruit，指Eve在伊甸園裡所食，並導致人類被趕出伊甸園的水果，聖經中並沒有指明是哪種水果，這裡指蘋果。


	4. Chapter 4

「你這麼做是妨礙執法人員執行公務，我可以逮捕你。」從紐約趕來的警探瞪著Hector醫生，「我必須要跟他談談，」他頓了一下，強調著最後那個字，「單獨地。」

 

「他現在的精神狀態很脆弱，讓他在沒有醫生和熟悉的人的陪伴下單獨被你偵訊有可能會導致他的惡化，」Hector醫生不甘示弱地道，「我也可以投訴你。」

 

「看在老天的份上，他是個神智正常的成年人，我問他問題時唯一能在裡面的就是他的律師。」與醫生維持太久的爭論顯然磨掉了對方所剩不多的耐心，「而除非你想要讓他成為需要律師的涉案人，否則就讓我好好地問完我的問題。」

 

「他是個 **失憶** 了的成年人，」醫生抗議，「我嚴重反對你對於神智正常的定義。」

 

「我不會特意刺激他，我只是想要知道他記得什麼。」警探翻了個白眼，「說到底，我是來幫他抓住謀殺他母親的人的，我不是壞人。」

 

「我嚴重懷疑那一點。」醫生不客氣地道。「在你們找到可以正式提出指控的證據前，我不會讓你們因為偵訊的過程危及我的病人，我知道你們玩的那一套壓力手段，我絕對不會允許這樣的事情發生在我的病房裡，他現在最不需要的就是精神崩潰。」他將手環抱在胸前，「我的底線是我必須在旁邊，你的偵訊需要我的專業，否則我會提出正式的抗議。」

 

警探的眼角抽蓄了一下，「好，但是只有你，」他妥協，指向Bernie，「他必須留在外面。」

 

「成交。」醫生爽快地道。

 

Bernie狐疑地看著對方，懷疑醫生一開始就知道警探不會讓他進去陪著Gabriel，但他聰明的沒有開口，只是對著醫生說道：「我會留在這裡，避免你們需要我。」

 

醫生點點頭，和警探一起進入病房。

 

※

 

一個多小時後，醫生在休息區找到Bernie。「結束了，你也許會想要進去陪陪他，他現在很不好受。」

 

「結果很差嗎？」Bernie從椅子上站起來。

 

醫生搖搖頭，「不，警探撤掉了看守他的人，應該是判定他也是受害者。」他的眉頭微微攏起，「但是不論用什麼方法，他都想不起來2006年三月二十五號之後的事。他說他跟平常一樣在他的鐘錶行裡修理手錶，有個男人走進來，然後他就什麼都想不起來了。」他頓了一下，自言自語地道：「我該回辦公室裡去，他的檢查結果沒有任何腦部創傷的跡象，我需要再看看他的激素分泌，或研究一下之前的案例，看看到底是什麼導致了這樣的失憶。」

 

「如果有需要的話，我今晚會在這裡陪他。」Bernie說，在醫生匆匆離開後走回Gabriel的病房。「嘿，我可以進來嗎？」他敲了敲半掩的門，問。

 

「嗯。」Gabriel輕輕應了一聲，Bernie推開門，看見Gabriel蜷縮在毯子裡。

 

「你感覺怎麼樣？」他輕手輕腳地走到床邊，在床沿坐下。

 

「很糟。」Gabriel仍是將自己埋在毯子裡。

 

「你剛剛被一個兇殺組的警探質問了一個多小時，你的確該感到很糟。」他柔聲道，「我相信不管是誰都不會覺得這是個愉悅的經驗。」

 

「我只是—」Gabriel停頓，像是在搜尋用字，「我只是希望我能幫上什麼忙，抓到害死她的人。」

 

「我相信Hector醫生會說這是倖存者的愧疚感，發生在你母親身上的事不是你的錯。」Bernie試著安慰對方。

 

「不，我氣我自己不記得。她總是說我很特別，但我一點都不特別，我甚至沒辦法幫忙警探抓到殺害她的人。」Gabriel惱怒地道，聲音裡滿是對自己的自我厭惡。

 

「你很特別。」Bernie讓自己半個人都在床上，將手掌隔著毯子覆上對方的肩膀，「每個人都是特別的，那是我們是人類的原因。」

 

對於他的觸摸，Gabriel僵住了，但是沒有掙脫他。他沉默了一下，「你真的覺得我很特別？」

 

「當然。」Bernie輕笑，「就以我們兩個為例子好了，你有注意到我們有多麼不同嗎？」他收回手，「從長相到個性，我們是完全不同的兩個人，所以我們都是特別的，因為世界上絕對沒有人能跟我們完全相同。」

 

Gabriel轉過身，他仍將自己裹在毯子中，只有一雙眼睛露在外面。

 

Bernie對著對方眨了眨眼，「獨一性，就定義上來說，就是特別的。」

 

Gabriel從毯子中探出自己的臉，「你肯定是某種英雄或是什麼的，」他喃喃道，「總是在我需要幫忙的時候出現。」

 

「我不是你的英雄，」Bernie看進對方褐色的眼中，「我是你的朋友。」

 

※

 

「你準備好了嗎？」Bernie走進病房。

 

Gabriel拉上旅行袋的拉鍊，「嗯。」

 

「你看起來很緊張。」Bernie在他們肩併著肩走出病房時評論道。

 

「我不確定我是不是準備好回去那裡。」Gabriel輕聲道，「那裡發生太多事情了，我—」

 

Bernie將手搭上對方的肩膀，在對方看向自己時露出一個安撫的笑容，「我會在那裡陪著你。」他收回自己的手，「而且Hector醫生也說了，回到熟悉的環境對你有好處，也許你能想起什麼。」

 

Gabriel沉默了一下，「希望吧。」

 

「好了，別再擔心了，John已經在門口等我們了，他一向沒什麼耐心，我們最好別讓他等太久。」Bernie率先跨開腳步，帶著Gabriel往停在外頭的警車走去。

 

John的車停得不算太遠，就在出了正門後的一個花圃邊。站在車子邊的除了他，還有他的搭檔Dorian。

 

看見警車，Gabriel停下腳步，「你沒有說Kennex警探開的是警車。」

 

Bernie大笑出聲，「他是個警探，Gabriel，不然你以為他開的會是什麼車呢？」

 

「但這是私人的，我以為—」Gabriel困惑地道，「他沒有自己的車嗎？」

 

「沒有，因為他是個工作狂，買了車也只是浪費。」Bernie抓住Gabriel的胳膊，半強迫地拉著他走向車子。

 

「也許我們可以搭計程車，」Gabriel不死心地道，「搭警車太奇怪了。」

 

「這裡是查塔姆，不是紐約，你打算上哪找計程車？」Bernie頭也不回地道，「嘿，Dorian，好久不見了。」他用空著的那隻手對Dorian打了一個招呼。

 

Dorian露出一個微笑，「好久不見，Bernie。」

 

「今天是你開車嗎？」Bernie在搶過Gabriel的旅行袋，把它塞進後車廂時問道。

 

「不，你知道John的，他是個控制狂。」Dorian對著Bernie眨眨眼，換來Bernie的大笑。

 

「你們兩個，」John站在駕駛座的門邊，沒好氣地道，「我還站在這裡呢。」

 

「警探生氣了。」Dorian舉起雙手，做出一個投降的姿勢。他再次轉向Bernie，「我想我們最好快點進到車子裡去，到海恩尼斯(Hyannis)要三十分鐘呢，別給John機會開快車。」

 

「來吧，Gabriel。」Bernie闔上後車箱的蓋子，打開車門。

 

「你真的不覺得—」

 

「不。」Bernie乾脆地拒絕，壓著對方的肩膀強迫對方爬進車子裡。

 

※

 

Gabriel在路上顯得非常不安，不像Bernie早就習慣了搭John的車，和兩名警探一起坐在警車裡對他來說顯然太過了。

 

「我們為什麼還沒有到？」當車子駛上高速公路後，Gabriel小聲地問。

 

Bernie將手覆上對方的手背，安撫對方緊繃的情緒。他最近越來越習慣這麼做了，肢體的接觸總是可以有效地讓Gabriel冷靜下來。「查塔姆沒有車子直接到紐約，John和Dorian會送我們到海恩尼斯，我們可以從那裡搭上往波士頓的長途巴士。」

 

「很遠嗎？」Gabriel仍有些不安，「那個海恩尼斯？」

 

Bernie看了一眼自己的手錶，「再二十分鐘吧。」

 

「你知道，」Gabriel壓低聲音，「你的手錶時間是不準的。」

 

Bernie好氣又好笑地翻了個白眼，「我知道，你大概已經說過一百次了，某個線圈或是什麼的鬆了，對吧？」

 

「自動上發條的線圈，」Gabriel小聲地糾正，緊繃的身體因為熟悉的話題而開始放鬆下來，「你的手錶慢了二十六秒，如果我有我的工具，我不用一分鐘就可以修好它。」

 

「我很確定我們到紐約後你會有機會修的。」Bernie微笑。

 

Gabriel露出一個有些靦腆的微笑，點了點頭。

 

他們就這麼安靜地度過了接下來的車程，Bernie不時給Gabriel解釋他們正經過哪裡，John有時候會忍不住咕噥個兩句，但是因為Dorian也在的關係，他沒有真的太尖酸刻薄。

 

「在紐約照顧好自己。」在他們抵達海恩尼斯的車站後，John從後車廂拿出他的旅行袋，在遞給他時這樣說道。

 

「你知道我只去一個禮拜，對吧？」Bernie差點因為好友莫名的危機意識而笑出來，他拍了拍John的肩膀，「我很快就回來，Kennex阿姨。」他招了招手，對著對方站在不遠處替他們買票的Dorian喊道：「Dorian，在Kennex阿姨開始長篇大論以前，快把他帶回去。」

 

「這一點都不好笑。」John抗議。

 

Dorian走過來，把票交到他的手中。「我認為這有一定程度的娛樂性，」他露出一個微笑，戲謔地喊道：「Kennex阿姨。」

 

「我要換個搭檔。」John嘀咕。

 

「好了，我們該走了，一周後見。」Bernie抓住站在一旁的Gabriel的手，在John再次開始碎碎唸以前帶著對方跑進車站。在他們跑進車站後，Bernie笑道：「安全了。John什麼都好，就是太愛擔心。」

 

「他很在乎你。」Gabriel回答，臉色因為剛剛的小跑步而有些糟糕。

 

「我認識他很久—」Bernie因為對方糟糕的臉色而嚇了一跳，「該死，我忘了，你沒事吧？」他上下檢視著對方，「是不是扯到傷口了？」

 

「我沒事。」Gabriel調整著自己的呼吸，「就是在床上待了太多天，覺得身體有些僵硬。」

 

「如果你不舒服，一定要告訴我。」Bernie忍不住叮嚀，「別提東西了，這給我。」他一把搶走Gabriel手上的旅行袋。

 

「我可以自己拿，那很輕。」Gabriel伸手試圖拿回自己的東西，被Bernie避了開來。

 

「既然很輕，給我拿也沒有關係。」Bernie把Gabriel的旅行袋換到自己提著東西的那一手，「好了，我們該搭車了。」他用空出來的那隻手檢查車票，開始找起站台。

 

 

 

 

 

*Dorian，John Kennex在電視劇Almost Human裡的搭檔，在劇裡是個有感情的機器人，這裡是人類，當然。([圖片來源](http://scifiempire.net/wordpress/almost-human-s1ep1-pilot-review/))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：這章有少量 **昆蟲提及** 。

Bernie睜開眼，車廂裡昏暗的燈光讓他有一瞬間想不起來自己在哪裡。他揉了揉眼，撐起自己有些滑落椅子的身體，然後才慢半拍地發現自己靠在Gabriel的肩膀上睡著了。

 

「你醒了。」也許是因為車上很安靜的關係，Gabriel的聲音壓得很低。

 

「嗯。」Bernie有些尷尬，「我沒有在你肩膀上流口水什麼的吧？」

 

Gabriel動了動Bernie剛剛靠著的那邊肩膀，輕笑起來。「沒有。」

 

「很好。」Bernie搔了搔自己的鼻子，掩飾自己的窘迫。雖然Gabriel並沒有說什麼，但是從他的動作來看，他很肯定自己把對方的肩膀壓麻了。「我很抱歉。」他的視線落在對方的肩膀上，尷尬地道歉。

 

「你累了。」Gabriel簡單地說，語氣並沒有責怪他的意思，但是卻讓Bernie感覺到更多的熱氣竄上臉頰。

 

「我們現在在哪？」他轉向窗外，決定不再繼續討論這個令人尷尬的話題。

 

「剛過哈里遜(Harrison)。」Gabriel輕聲回答。透過窗上的倒影，Bernie看見Gabriel也將視線轉向窗外，看起來就像是在他身後看著他似的。

 

「那代表我們大概還有—」Bernie低頭看了眼自己的手錶，思考了一下，「四十五分鐘到中央車站？」

 

「你很常搭這班車？」Gabriel好奇地問。

 

「不，這是我第一次去紐約。」Bernie轉回身體，對Gabriel調皮地眨了眨眼，「但是車票上有抵達時間。」

 

「很聰明。」Gabriel看起來像是被逗樂了，他的眼神變得更柔軟，嘴角彎起一抹不太明顯的弧度。

 

經過這陣子的相處，Bernie早就明白對方是個非常溫和的人，但也許是因為對方終於換下了病人服，那個淺淺的笑容看起來與平常完全不同。

 

「我的臉上有東西嗎？」因為Bernie一直沒有說話，Gabriel斂去了那個笑容，表情變得困惑。他摸了摸自己的臉，奇怪地問。

 

Bernie回過神，感覺到臉頰上的熱度更甚。「沒有。」他轉開視線，盯著自己的膝蓋，慶幸此刻昏暗的燈光，「只是……我從沒去過紐約。」

 

「別擔心，它沒有像John說得這麼可怕，我保證。」Gabriel再次輕笑起來，在火車行駛時所帶起的喧囂中，聽起來無比溫柔。

 

※

 

「你確定要這麼做嗎？」Bernie看著鎖匠開門的背影，悄聲問道，「我們有一整周的時間，沒有必要今晚就急著回你家，如果你還沒準備好的話—」

 

「我準備好了。」Gabriel打斷他，視線沒有從鎖匠開門的動作上移開。「我準備好了。」他又重複了一次，說不清是想要說服Bernie還是自己。而就算沒有注意到對方僵硬的站姿，Bernie也能從對方緊繃的語氣裡知道對方現在有多緊張。

 

他在心中嘆了口氣，不再試圖阻撓。如果說海巡隊的工作經驗教會了他什麼，那就是困境並不會因為逃避就消失，既然終究要面對，那麼早一些總比晚一些好。

 

他站上前，讓自己站得離Gabriel更近一些。他們的手臂貼在一起，一開始，Gabriel很明顯地僵住了，朝他投來驚訝的眼神，但Bernie沒有回應對方的眼神，只是假裝自己正專心地看著鎖匠開鎖的動作。

 

幾秒鐘後，Gabriel明顯地放鬆了下來，身體也沒有剛才那樣緊繃。Bernie可以感覺到他轉回了視線，卻沒有試圖移動，分開兩人的身體。

 

Bernie放下心來，在心中無聲感謝Hector醫生在他們臨行前的耳提面命。

 

「好了。」原本半跪在地上的鎖匠站起身。他壓下門把，原本緊閉的大門因為久未使用而發出一聲略帶刺耳的聲音，往內滑開。

 

「謝謝。」Gabriel僵硬地道謝。

 

Bernie付完錢，轉過頭卻發現Gabriel不見了。他走進屋子裡，因為久未流通的空氣裡所帶有的霉味而皺起眉。「Gabriel？」他喊道，一邊在牆壁上摸索著電燈的開關。

 

一聲輕響，然後整個房間亮了起來。Gabriel站在離他不遠處的地方，但因為書櫃所造成的陰影，所以他剛剛沒有看見他。「原來你在這裡。」他走到Gabriel身邊，試著讓氣氛輕鬆一點，「還好這裡還有電，我本來擔心水電會是個問題，看來我們今晚可以睡在這裡了。」

 

「我用自動轉帳。」Gabriel回答，但注意力完全被眼前不大的空間吸引。

 

因為久未有人居住，不大的公寓裡到處都蒙了一層薄薄的灰。Bernie很高興地注意到洗碗槽裡並沒有未洗的碗盤，視線所能看見的地方也沒有腐爛的食物，幾個角落有些小小的蜘蛛網，但一切都還好，沒有那種會讓他頭皮發麻的生物在地板上橫行的痕跡。

 

「我喜歡你的房子，」他下結論，「小小的，但很溫馨。」

 

除去那三年的空白所留下的痕跡，這裡是一個溫馨的屋子。幾櫃塞得滿滿的書，不是太多的傢具。這間公寓的主人也許有些孤單，也沒有太多訪客，但他可以從桌上帶有紀念意味的擺飾，以及書櫃上不多的幾張照片看見那個內向卻溫柔的男人。

 

「這裡一點都沒有變。」因為他的話，Gabriel轉頭看向他。他的聲音很輕，像是怕驚擾了什麼，表情逐漸變得破碎，「但我—」

 

「你還是你。」Bernie堅定地道，「發生在你身上的事不會改變你的本質。」

 

Gabriel沒有回答，他的眼中有著無以名狀的恐懼，緊繃的身體像是沒有辦法決定要戰鬥或是逃跑。三年的空白記憶主觀地嚇壞了他，Hector醫生警告過熟悉的環境可能會再度引起Gabriel對於失憶的恐慌。

 

Bernie放下自己手中的旅行袋，知道最好的方法就是讓Gabriel重新對這個地方感到熟悉。「我不知道你怎麼想，」他露出一個微笑，「但我想這地方需要好好地打掃一遍。」

 

※

 

Bernie皺著眉，飛快地將窗台上死去的蟲子屍體掃進垃圾袋裡。他一向對於昆蟲沒有好感，John嘲笑過他對於昆蟲的反應，但他就是沒辦法控制自己在看見那些六隻腳或者更多的生物時全身所冒起的雞皮疙瘩。

 

一隻蜘蛛慢悠悠地從天花板上垂下，Bernie眨眨眼，猛然意識過來突然出現在自己眼前的是什麼。他驚叫一聲，反射性地扔掉手中的小掃把，往後跳了一大步。

 

「怎麼了？」聽到他的聲音，Gabriel從廚房跑了出來，而Bernie必須耗盡全部的意志力才能克制自己不跳到對方身上。

 

「蜘蛛。」他回答，警戒地盯著那個垂掛在半空中的生物。

 

Gabriel困惑的視線在房間裡搜尋了一下，「哪裡？」

 

「那裡。」Bernie指著那個生物，不明白對方怎麼會沒有看見。

 

「我沒看—」Gabriel困惑的句子在他看見那隻蜘蛛後轉變為笑聲，「Bernie，那只是隻小蜘蛛，聽你的叫聲，我以為你看見Harry Potter裡的Aragog了。」

 

「我不在乎它的大小，它是隻該死的蜘蛛，」Bernie才不在乎自己聽起來是不是有些歇斯底里，「快點打死他。」

 

「是是是。」Gabriel抽起一張衛生紙，走上前去把它揉進紙團裡。「好了，我很確定它已經死透了。」他檢查紙團，在確定蜘蛛被壓扁在裡面後把紙團扔進房間角落的大垃圾袋裡，語氣間仍是掩不住的笑意，「你可以過來了。」

 

「去洗手。」Bernie維持著原本的姿勢，警戒地看著對方的手，剛剛Gabriel可是徒手殺死那隻蜘蛛的。

 

Gabriel吃驚地看了看自己的手，然後抬起頭看著他，在意識到他是認真的後大笑出聲。

 

※

 

「我不是故意有這麼大反應的。」在Gabriel洗手的時候，Bernie不太好意思地道，「我就是被嚇到了，它剛剛突然出現在我眼前。」

 

「我知道。」Gabriel的聲音仍然飽含著笑意，「不喜歡蜘蛛，是吧？」

 

「非常。」Bernie強調，「所有的昆蟲我都不喜歡。」

 

「你以前碰到昆蟲的時候都怎麼辦？」Gabriel好奇地問。Bernie剛才的反應實在不像可以自己打昆蟲的模樣。

 

「你不會想知道的。」Bernie悶悶不樂地道，「不然你以為我為什麼在海巡隊工作？海上沒這麼多蟲子。」

 

「但是碼頭挺多的，不是嗎？」Gabriel不太確定地問。

 

「別提了。」Bernie悲慘地掩住自己的臉，「我後來才知道海巡隊的工作地點也包含碼頭。」

 

一隻手輕柔地摸了摸他的頭，Bernie抬起頭，對上一雙溫柔的褐眸。

 

Bernie眨眨眼，注意到窗外的天色不知道什麼時候開始亮了起來。原本墨黑的天空添進了一抹藍，鵝黃色的街燈在藍黑色的天空下透著柔和的光暈，連帶地讓眼前的人看起來無比溫柔。

 

「沒關係，我不怕蟲子。」破曉中，Gabriel的聲音滿是笑意。

 

※

 

Bernie打了一個哈欠，走出房間，因為熬夜而有些頭疼。天幾乎全亮了後，他們就因為太累而先去睡了。Gabriel家只有一張床，當然，但感謝老天，那張不大的雙人床總還是塞得下兩名成年男人。而雖然在火車上已經睡了一會，但難得的熬夜仍是讓Bernie累得一沾到枕頭就睡著了。

 

「早安。」注意到Gabriel正坐在靠牆的大桌前，他走上前，隨手拉過一旁的椅子，在對方對面坐下。

 

「已經是下午了，Bernie。」Gabriel頭也不抬的道，聽起來被逗樂了。他的臉上架著一副可笑的眼鏡，正低頭專心地修理一隻手錶。Bernie過了半晌才反應過來那是自己的手錶，但這可不能怪他，畢竟他可不是天天都會見到自己的手錶被拆開後的樣子。

 

「這看起來很—」Bernie往前更湊近了一些，搜尋著用詞，「複雜。」

 

「精緻。」Gabriel糾正，用鉗子把放在軟布上的齒輪重新裝回去。他的動作很快，三兩下就將拆下的背殼重新裝了回去。「好了。」他抬起頭，將那隻修好的手錶遞給他，隔著那副可笑的眼鏡對Bernie露出一個微笑，「你的手錶。」

 

「謝謝。」不知道是不是因為那副眼鏡，那個笑容格外地有感染力，Bernie接過那隻手錶，再把它戴到手上時跟著露出一個大大的笑容，「你醒很久了嗎，鐘錶大師？」

 

那個稱呼讓Gabriel笑出聲，「沒有很久。」他回答，「如果你是想用這個稱呼討好我的話，你成功了，午餐在廚房裡。」

 

Bernie歡呼一聲，「你最棒了。」他走進廚房，在流理台上找到裝著外賣的紙盒。

 

「別去碰冰箱，我檢查過了，它報廢了，你不會想看到裡面的模樣。」在客廳裡的Gabriel提高音量，提醒道。

 

「我會離它遠遠的。」Bernie保證，朝冰箱的反方向跨了一步。他不需要Gabriel提醒也能猜得出食物在冰箱裡放了好幾年會是什麼樣子，他一點都沒有興趣證實自己的猜測。「話說回來，你哪裡來的錢？」他捧著餐盒晃回客廳，在重新坐回Gabriel身邊的椅子上時問道。Gabriel被找到時身上可沒有錢包，這趟來紐約的車資還是Bernie先出的。

 

「這提醒了我，」已經摘下那副眼鏡的Gabriel從桌上拿起一個小信封，「這是還給你的，銀行把新的卡寄過來了，這代表我的支票又能用了。」

 

「這麼快？」Bernie騰出一隻手接過信封，隨手把它放在桌子上，然後繼續吃起自己的午餐。

 

「我本來是想讓他們寄到醫院的，但是你說寄到這裡比較好，記得嗎？」Gabriel提醒他。

 

Bernie瞇起眼想了一下，「我有嗎？」他反射性地問，因為過去幾周的忙碌而不記得太多細節，「算了，也不是說那很重要。」他的注意力重新回到食物上，因為昨夜的大掃除而餓得發慌。

 

「你下午有打算去哪裡嗎？」Gabriel在Bernie忙著跟餐盒裡的食物奮鬥時問。

 

「那要看你，」Bernie漫不經心地回答，「我們今天要去哪裡，你的店裡嗎？」

 

「我指的是觀光，你知道，自由女神或帝國大廈什麼的，而不是陪著我處理雜事。」Gabriel聽起來很認真，「我自己一個人處理得來。」

 

那句話讓Bernie認真起來，他抬起頭，「我就是來幫忙的。」

 

「你已經幫很多忙了。」Gabriel溫和卻不容拒絕地道，「我知道你很擔心我，但是我自己一個人沒有問題。你難得來紐約，應該把握時間去走走。」

 

「我沒有特別想去哪。」Bernie不死心地道。

 

「我可以推薦你，在這裡住了這麼多年，我多少還是知道一點東西的。」

 

「你沒打算讓我幫忙，對不對？」一再被拒絕，Bernie有些洩氣，他戳著紙盒裡的蝦子，不抱希望地問。

 

「你不曉得你幫上了多少。」Gabriel的聲音聽起來很真誠，「沒有你，我不會有勇氣這麼快就回到這裡，更別提待在這棟屋子裡。」

 

「好吧，」Bernie妥協，「但如果你需要我幫忙，你會讓我知道。」他要求。

 

「我保證。」


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel，Bernie發現，是一名非常體貼的人。

 

在來紐約以前，Bernie就知道Gabriel是一名非常溫和的人。換做任何一個人經歷了Gabriel所經歷的，怕是早已挫敗地大發脾氣了，但是除了看起來沮喪了些，Gabriel卻沒有對任何人發過脾氣。

 

當他們還在查塔姆的醫院的時候，一些不明白他們關係的醫生和護士甚至告訴過Bernie說Gabriel是他們照顧過最配合的病人之一。

 

他們以為Gabriel的好脾氣是因為Bernie的關係，但Bernie卻知道那與他沒有任何關係，Gabriel就只是單純地脾氣好而已。而隨著他們相處的日子逐漸增加，Bernie也知道了許多關於Gabriel的事，至少，是三年前的那個Gabriel所記得的事。

 

Gabriel有些內向，卻會在談到喜歡的東西時侃侃而談。那些東西大部分是與機械有關的東西，如果有機會上大學，也許Gabriel會成為一名工程師，因為他看起來就是有這樣的天賦，能夠知道機械是如何運作的。但他的環境無法支付念大學的費用，所以Gabriel成為了一名鐘錶匠。

 

雖然沒能上大學讓他有些遺憾，但Gabriel是真心喜歡那些鐘錶。比起沮喪的Gabriel，Bernie更喜歡那個在談到自己喜歡的東西時會有些興奮的Gabriel，任何人在談論自己所擅長的東西時都是迷人的，Gabriel當然也不例外。

 

但是一直到和Gabriel到了紐約，真正的朝夕相處後，Bernie才意識到Gabriel究竟是多麼體貼的一個人。Gabriel起得很早，Bernie本身是一個生活作息很規律的人，但Gabriel總是起得比他更早。因為失蹤了兩年多的關係，Gabriel總是很忙，有很多的事情需要處理，但不論Bernie起床的時候Gabriel還在不在家，桌上總是會有屬於他的那一份早餐。

 

Gabriel大多數的時候都會在晚飯前趕回來，然後在陪Bernie吃完晚飯後再度出門繼續處理雜事。Bernie提過這麼做是不必要的，但Gabriel堅持留Bernie一個人在家吃飯太過失禮。

 

這個男人肯定是上個世紀殘存下來的稀有品，仍然保持著那個年代的人彬彬有禮的特質。Bernie一邊喝著自己的濃湯，一邊想著。

 

服務生往Gabriel面前空了的杯子裡倒了些水，Gabriel對著對方露出一個微笑，並和對方道了謝。

 

John說紐約是個冷漠的城市，人與人之間疏離的可怕。在紐約的這幾天，Bernie在某種程度上贊同John的觀點，雖然John說得有些太過誇張，但疏離是大城市的通病，要求居住在大城市的人和查塔姆的人一樣相互照看彼此是不實際的。

 

但單看Gabriel，他卻從未有這種感覺。Gabriel待人很溫和，與人說話時嘴角習慣勾起的弧度讓他看起來更像是在查塔姆那樣的小鎮生活的人，溫暖，真誠。

 

「所以，你覺得紐約怎麼樣？」Gabriel問。

 

「忙碌。」Bernie放下湯勺，試著中肯一些。

 

那個答案讓Gabriel笑出聲，「唔，歡迎來到紐約。」

 

Bernie喜歡對方笑的樣子，看起來很輕鬆。他想這才是Gabriel本來的樣子，而不是緊皺著眉頭，四處奔走，試圖填補那三年的空白的疲倦男人。

 

那頓晚餐異常輕鬆，也許是因為餐廳裡昏暗的燈光，也許是因為低柔的爵士樂。他們討論音樂，討論喜歡的電視劇，討論了許多許多，卻絕口不提天亮以後Gabriel必須繼續面對的一切。晚飯後，喝了不少酒的Bernie有些太過興奮，步伐不穩，說話還有些遲緩，但是當他注意到Gabriel總是讓他走在內側，並小心地注意他凌亂的步伐的時候，他看著男人跟他說話時的側臉，好奇如果他們是用別的方式相遇，他會不會愛上這個人。

 

而這個人又會不會愛上他。

 

※

 

「我們沒有在營業—」Gabriel客套的表情在看見Bernie後放鬆下來，「我沒有想到你會來。」

 

「你比平常晚了，所以我想我應該過來看看。」Bernie走進鐘錶店，好奇地四處觀看。他雖然知道這家店在哪裡，卻從來沒有真的走進來看過。

 

「抱歉，我沒有注意到時間。」Gabriel重新做回椅子上，抹了抹自己的臉，「你餓了嗎？我馬上就可以走—」

 

「我還沒餓到不吃飯就會昏倒的地步，沒必要這麼著急。」Bernie制止對方開始收拾的動作，「你忙你的，就當我只是找個藉口來這裡看看。」

 

Gabriel扯了扯嘴角，「你從來沒看過鐘錶店？」

 

Bernie搖搖頭，「沒有。」他說，注意到Gabriel陰鬱的表情，「嘿，你還好嗎？你看起來糟透了。」他用手撐著桌子，將重心放在桌子上，關心地問。

 

Gabriel舔了舔唇，喉頭因為吞嚥的動作而上下滾動。「我—」他沉默了一下，才又繼續下去，「我今天回我母親家了。」

 

Bernie看著對方，總算明白是什麼在困擾著Gabriel。他將右手覆上對方放在桌子上的手背，「你應該讓我陪你的。」

 

「你為我做得夠多了。」Gabriel輕聲道，看著他們交疊在一起的手，沒有試圖掙脫。「我希望我能夠更堅強一點，只是......這太難了，她喜歡收集雪景球，她還差兩個就有整個大陸的了，」他短促地笑了一下，「而它們現在全破了，不管是誰傷害了她，也打破了所有的雪景球。」

 

「我是你的朋友，Gabriel，學著依靠我，那是朋友的功用。」Bernie輕輕收攏自己的指，偏過頭看著Gabriel，「別自己面對這一切。」

 

「為什麼？」Gabriel抬起頭，檯燈昏暗的燈光照出他臉上的情感，悲傷、憤怒、困惑、不解，過多的情緒融合在一起，在模糊不清的光與影中無比鮮明，「我們認識才不到一個月，你為什麼願意為我做這麼多？」

 

Bernie挑起一邊的眉，「昨天我因為喝醉差點摔倒的時候，你及時拉住我了，你為什麼願意這麼做？」

 

「那不一樣—」

 

「我需要幫忙，所以你幫了我，你需要幫忙，所以我幫了你。」Bernie打斷對方，「對我來說這沒有差別。」

 

那讓Gabriel的表情變得輕鬆了些，他露出一個不太明顯的微笑，「我肯定是做對了什麼才能夠認識你。」

 

Bernie收回自己的手，做了一個鬼臉，「記得跟John這麼說，他總是抱怨自己太過倒楣，所以才會認識我。」

 

「John看起來總是心情很不好的樣子。」警探暴躁的脾氣讓Gabriel失笑。

 

「有時候我真懷疑Dorian怎麼有辦法跟他搭檔。」Bernie開玩笑地道，「你知道他們清醒的時間幾乎都在一起嗎？我愛John，但如果讓我和他不論工作或休息都在一起，我大概會忍不住掐死他。」

 

「我懷疑你會成功，有一次我看到他在醫院外拉開兩個打架的小鬼，他看起來可不像是能夠輕鬆打倒的類型。」

 

「你拿我和兩個小鬼比？」Bernie做出被打擊到的表情。

 

Gabriel的眼睛因為驚訝而睜大，「我不是那個意思—」他結結巴巴地試圖解釋。

 

Bernie大笑出聲。

 

※

 

規律的呼吸聲傳來，Bernie睜開眼，藉著窗外微弱的街燈看著Gabriel熟睡的側臉。

 

Gabriel的呼吸很平穩，但是眉頭仍然緊鎖，像是連在夢中也有什麼在困擾著他。他咕噥了一聲，身體在毯子中翻了個身。以為自己吵醒對方的Bernie連忙閉上眼，但是對方卻沒有更多的動靜。

 

他睜開眼，看見Gabriel換了一個姿勢，他蜷縮在毯子裡，身體面向他，有半張臉幾乎埋在枕頭裡。

 

他靠得很近，Bernie可以清楚地看見街燈照在對方臉上，因為濃密的睫毛覆在眼上而造成的小小陰影。他的下巴有著新生的鬍渣，讓他整個人看起來無比疲倦。

 

Bernie往後退了一些，卻險些讓自己摔下床。他連忙讓自己縮回原位，過大的動作卻讓他們的手臂隔著毯子貼在一起。

 

Gabriel的床不小，但是卻也沒有大到可以在容納兩個大男人後，還有多餘空間的地步。他們的身體若非是因為各自的毯子，怕是早就貼在一起。

 

那感覺，很奇怪。

 

他從來沒有跟人這麼親近過。當然，偶爾他會因為喝了酒不能開車所以睡在John的家，但大部分的時候他都是睡在沙發上的，就連偶爾跟John睡在一起的時候，他也從未這樣近距離地觀察過對方睡覺的樣子，畢竟大部分他睡在John家的時候，他早就累得意識不清了。

 

但跟Gabriel—

 

一開始，是因為Gabriel需要他。他看起來這麼脆弱，像是在暴雨中失了錨的船隻，所以他伸出了手。然後，他們已經習慣了這樣的模式，突然拉開距離反而讓人覺得奇怪。

 

他已經習慣了這樣的親近，習慣了無時無刻注意著Gabriel，習慣Gabriel從未說出口的體貼。

 

然後呢？

 

天亮以後，他就要回查塔姆去了。Gabriel對紐約看起來適應良好，那是當然的，畢竟紐約才是他所習慣的地方。他知道對方已經不需要自己，卻仍覺得有些——失落。

 

John大概會狠狠唸他一頓，嚴厲地告訴他這就是他不希望他和Gabriel有太多牽扯的原因。人是太容易被制約的動物，不只是Gabriel習慣他，他也同樣習慣Gabriel。

 

半掩的窗外傳來地鐵經過的轟隆聲，Bernie嘆了一口小小的氣，讓自己更加蜷縮進毯子裡，在不知不覺間滑進夢裡。

 

※

 

「如果你需要幫忙，你保證你會讓我知道。」Bernie站在中央車站的大廳裡，忍不住再次告誡。

 

「我保證。」Gabriel看起來像是被逗樂了，眼睛彎起，褐色的瞳孔反射著大廳鵝黃色的燈光。

 

「很好。」Bernie滿意地點點頭，從地上拿起自己的行李袋。「我到查塔姆後會打電話給你，所以別忘了接我的電話。」

 

「嗯。」Gabriel輕聲說，「再見。」

 

「再見。」Bernie露出一個微笑。

 

「Bernie。」就在他準備要去找自己的月台時，Gabriel喚道。Bernie看向Gabriel的方向，對方站在人群裡，像是個迷了路的孩子。

 

Gabriel是個很堅強的人，事實上，是太堅強了，讓他總是忘記雛鳥現象的影響，以為他們就是兩個普通的朋友。

 

直到現在。

 

他在心中嘆了口氣，放下自己的行李袋，對著Gabriel張開自己的手。

 

下一秒，他被納進一個懷抱。Gabriel抱得很緊，像是鬆開手他就會消失不見。他知道Gabriel很沒有安全感，任誰經歷這一切都會像他一樣，但安全感是需要時間建築的東西。

 

「你只需要打給我，我會在那裡的，我保證。」

 

「我知道。」Gabriel輕聲道，卻沒有鬆開手。他說話的嗓音比任何時候都要來得近，這個擁抱消彌了所有的距離，讓他的聲音貼在他的耳邊。

 

如此堅定，卻又如此不安。

 

幾秒鐘後，Gabriel放開了手，再次拉開他們之間的距離。他放手得那樣快，讓Bernie幾乎以為剛剛那個不安的Gabriel是自己的錯覺。

 

「我會想你的。」Bernie說，再次拿起自己的行李袋，「別忘了接我的電話。」

 

Gabriel對他露出一個有些緊繃的微笑，扯著自己過長的袖口。「嗯。」

 

Bernie轉過身，強迫自己離開。


	7. Chapter 7

「Bernie Webber。」

 

「嘿，是我，Gabriel。」

 

聽見熟悉的聲音，Bernie露出一個微笑。「等等，給我一分鐘。」他把手機拿離耳邊，對坐在他對面的John和Dorian指了指自己的手機，示意自己要接電話，然後走到餐廳外。「好了。」

 

「我沒有打擾到你吧？」Gabriel問。

 

Bernie笑出聲，「沒有，事實上，你把我從John對球賽的長篇大論裡拯救出來了。」他把外套拉緊一些，擋住餐廳外太強的海風，「你最近過得怎麼樣？」

 

「仍然在試著適應，我猜。」

 

「你的記憶呢？」Bernie繼續問，「有想起什麼嗎？」

 

「沒有。」那個問題讓Gabriel變得有些沮喪，「事實上，我最近經常有一種奇怪的感覺，像是我根本不屬於這裡似的。但那是不可能的，對吧？我的意思是，我在紐約出生和長大，我不應該有這種感覺。」

 

「我不是專家，所以我沒辦法告訴你為什麼。」另外一陣海風吹來，Bernie瞇起眼，看著遠方的海平線上漁船的燈光，「你的候補名單怎麼樣了？」

 

「我試了很多診所，但最快的也要等半年。」Gabriel苦笑，「我猜那些對於紐約的生活壓力很大的刻板印象倒也不完全是錯的，這裡的每個心理醫生都有長得不可思議的候補名單。」

 

「我會問問Hector醫生，也許他有認識的醫生在紐約執業。」因為想起醫生對於自己的病人過強的保護欲，Bernie露出一個微笑，「你知道，如果讓他知道紐約那裡竟然無法安排一個醫生給你，他會氣瘋的。」

 

「他是個很盡責的醫生。」Gabriel的聲音也跟著帶進一絲笑意，顯然是跟他想到了一樣的事，「我想念查塔姆。」他輕嘆，「我以前從來沒有這種感覺，但回來得越久，我越覺得沒有辦法適應這裡緊湊的步調。上禮拜我聯絡房屋仲介替我賣掉我媽的房子的時候，我甚至突然有一種很瘋狂的想法，也許我應該把我的公寓和店面也賣掉，然後去別的地方重新開始，而更糟糕的是，我最近越來越難抵抗這個主意了。」

 

Bernie眨眨眼，「那聽起來是個很重要的決定，你確定這會是個好主意嗎？」

 

「我不知道。」Gabriel誠實地說，「但我確實知道我現在對什麼都提不起勁，我仍然愛那些機械，但我不想再繼續開店了，繼續在皇后區當鐘錶匠感覺起來就是—」他搜索著用詞，「—我不知道怎麼形容，但感覺起來不像我？」

 

「如果你覺得你還沒有準備好，我不覺得強迫自己會是個好主意。」Bernie說，突然想起另外一件事，「你記不記得Hector醫生說你應該避免壓力？也許你應該放慢步調，直到你準備好重新開始。」

 

「我只知道我越來越不想回到過去的生活。」Gabriel咕噥，「你覺得呢？既然紐約的步調太過緊湊，也許我真的該搬去某個比較沒有這麼繁忙的地方重新開始，那樣我或許還能有機會想起來過去三年到底發生了什麼事。」他再次變得沮喪起來，「反正既然都要重新適應，適應紐約或是其他的什麼地方都不要緊了，對吧？」

 

海面上的燈光因為浪潮而在黑暗中輕輕搖晃，Bernie看著那些燈光，「如果你真的想搬到某個步調沒有這麼緊湊的地方，查塔姆怎麼樣？」他問，感覺到拿著手機的手指因為在空氣中暴露太久而有些凍僵，「至少這樣醫生的問題就解決了，而且我們都在這裡，適應起來也會比較輕鬆吧？」

 

「你確定你想要我搬過去？」Gabriel的聲音裡有著不確定，「你不會覺得我纏著你嗎？」

 

Bernie皺起眉，「我為什麼會這麼想？」

 

「我知道你在那段時間之所以願意幫我是因為Hector醫生說服你的，你根本沒有必要付出這麼多，我很感激你的幫忙，真的，但是我不希望你覺得—」

 

「等等，」Bernie止住對方一連串的自我懷疑，「一開始，也許，我留在醫院是因為Hector醫生說服我，但Gabriel，你認識你自己嗎？」他問，因為對方荒謬的念頭而感到好笑，「你是個很棒的人，我可不會因為認為是自己的義務而就這麼陪著一個陌生人跑到紐約，我還沒有愛自己的工作愛到願意犧牲私人時間的地步。說起來，你的確知道我是請假陪你去紐約的吧？那聽起來像是工作嗎？」他忍不住笑出聲，「我陪你去紐約，是因為我們是朋友，我不覺得我為你做的有超過什麼朋友該做的，所以當我的朋友在考慮要不要搬到我住的城鎮時，我當然會贊成，我看不到任何反對的理由。」

 

Gabriel沉默下來，「我知道我們是朋友，」幾秒後，他輕聲道，「你說過很多次了。」

 

「而你一直不願意相信我把你當朋友。」Bernie半真半假地抱怨，「我得說我有些受傷了，也許你根本不覺得我們是朋友。」

 

「我們的確是。」Gabriel略嫌著急地道，「只是——你太好了，Bernie，查塔姆的每個人都太好了，從來沒有人這樣對過我，我不知道我是不是值得擁有這一切。」

 

「相信我，你當然值得。」Bernie毫不遲疑地說，「而且我不知道是因為大城市就是習慣人與人之間互相利用還是就只是單純地你過去的朋友都是渾球，查塔姆一直都是這樣的，我們互相照顧彼此。」

 

Gabriel笑起來，聲音裡的緊繃再次放鬆下來，「聽起來是個很棒的地方。」

 

「當然，」Bernie跟著笑出聲，「否則我怎麼會從來沒想過離開？」他開玩笑地問。

 

「我會認真的想一想，」在他們都止住笑聲後，Gabriel說，聲音在晚上安靜的街道中聽起來異常地溫柔，「畢竟，我也許會跟你一樣，住在那後就再也不想離開了。」

 

※

 

「這真是太瘋狂了。」Gabriel看著在客廳裡玩瘋了的一大群人，小聲地對他說道。

 

Bernie笑起來，把手上的炸魚薯條遞到他面前，「顯然你的人緣比你想像中要來得好。」

 

「但——」Gabriel拿起一根薯條，卻沒有吃，「為什麼？」他不解地問，「我只去海巡隊找過你幾次，然後突然間——」他困惑的視線再次轉到客廳裡的一大群人身上，「就變成這樣了。」

 

「首先，任何會修理所有你能想得到名字的家電的人都是值得尊敬的。」Bernie故作嚴肅地道，但是他眼底的笑意卻洩漏了他真正的心緒，「你到海巡隊找我的那幾次順手修好的那些東西讓你現在在海巡隊可是最受歡迎的人。」

 

「我就是等你的時候順手修的......」Gabriel有些不好意思，「你說熱水機總是壞掉，你又很喜歡喝熱茶......」

 

「我可不是海巡隊裡唯一一個喜歡喝熱茶的人。」Bernie臉上的笑意不減，「你知道當我告訴他們你是來找我陪你一起去看房子的時候，他們有多開心嗎？他們也許比你還期待你搬來查塔姆。」

 

「我現在感覺到了。」Gabriel將視線轉回客廳，兩個海巡隊員正在拚酒，而其他人正在旁邊加油叫好。

 

「你們兩個躲在這裡做什麼？」Gus走過來，「啊，炸魚薯條！」他從Bernie手中的盤子裡拿了幾根薯條扔進嘴裡。

 

「別急著吃，幫我拿到客廳裡去。」Bernie把盤子塞進Gus手裡，「我得給Dorian打個電話，讓他提醒John在來的路上多買些啤酒，原本準備的那些肯定會不夠。」

 

「Gabriel還站在這裡呢。」Gus接住那個盤子，又塞了一些薯條到嘴裡，口齒不清地說，「偏心。」

 

Bernie挑起眉，「他願意讓你們在這裡辦派對已經很慷慨了，別忘了一開始是你起鬨要辦歡迎派對的。」

 

「有新成員加入查塔姆總是值得慶祝的事。」Gus說，「這提醒了我—」他用空著的那隻手抓住Gabriel的胳膊，扯著他往客廳走，「別躲在角落了，Gabriel，你是今天的主角，我們回客廳喝酒去。」

 

被拉著走的Gabriel轉過頭朝他投來求救的眼神，Bernie笑著搖了搖頭，回到相對安靜的廚房拿出手機打電話給Dorian。

 

※

 

「我必須說，當我跟你討論要不要搬來查塔姆的時候，這不是我預想的情況。」在送走最後一個喝得醉醺醺的客人後，Gabriel在他們一起清理凌亂的客廳時說道。

 

「像雲霄飛車那樣，是吧？」Bernie把桌上髒掉的盤子疊在一起。

 

「算是？」Gabriel不太確定地道，一邊把垃圾扔進垃圾袋裡，「我的意思是，如果你在三年前告訴我，我會在幾周內賣掉所有的房子，搬到靠海的小鎮，我大概會以為你瘋了。」他笑起來，「不是說我沒想過搬到某個步調優閒的小鎮，但是根據我原本的計畫，那本來應該是退休後的生活，你知道，某個靠海的房子，或是養條狗什麼的。」

 

Bernie大笑，拿著髒盤子站起來，「我很確定很多人都是這麼想的。」他走進廚房，把髒掉的盤子放進水槽，「所以你什麼時候準備養狗？」

 

「我不是應該先找棟靠海的房子嗎？我可不確定我的房東會喜歡有狗在房子裡亂跑。」Gabriel跟著他走進廚房，半開玩笑地道。

 

「既然你已經住在這了，你有一輩子的時間慢慢找一棟夢想中的房子。」Bernie打開熱水，開始沖掉盤子上剩下的殘渣，補充，「還有你夢想中的狗，當然。」

 

「你喜歡狗？」Gabriel打開洗碗機，把那些沖好的盤子放進洗碗機裡，「你聽起來比我還期待。」

 

「嗯，我一直想有隻自己的狗，但海巡隊的工作太忙了，我不是天天都能回家。」Bernie聳聳肩。

 

「你有養狗的地方卻沒有時間，我有時間養狗卻沒地方，」Gabriel把盤子依序放進洗碗機裡，「聽起來我們得在等等了。」

 

「聽起來是這樣沒錯。」Bernie皺了皺鼻子，把更多的盤子遞給Gabriel。


	8. Chapter 8

搬到查塔姆後，Gabriel很快就成了查塔姆最受歡迎的人之一。

 

與在紐約不同的是，Gabriel不再是專職的鐘錶匠了。人口數不多的小鎮並不需要專職的鐘錶匠，但那對Gabriel而言不是問題，因為他幾乎什麼都會修。小至精細的手錶，大至家用烤箱，舉凡說得出名字的機械與電器，幾乎都難不倒他，而那讓他很快地在查塔姆變得出名起來。

 

Bernie甚至懷疑如果給Gabriel足夠的時間，他大概連船都有辦法修，因為有一次Gabriel去船塢找他時，明確地指出某一艘船的引擎聽起來有些問題，而後來技術員拆開引擎後，真的找到了常規檢查沒有被檢查出來的問題。

 

好在那不是什麼太大的問題，所以在執行任務時並沒有因為故障而造成意外，並且很快就修好了。但仍然，Gabriel是Bernie所認識對機械最有天賦的人，他簡直像是天生就知道機械究竟是怎麼運作似的。

 

「Bernie？」聽見車子駛進車道的聲音，Bernie從台階上站起來。停好車的Gabriel在下車看到他後顯得很吃驚，「你在這裡做什麼？現在已經很晚了。」

 

「Hudson太太做了一些燻魚，我拿了一些過來想給你試試。」Bernie晃了晃手中的玻璃保鮮盒，「我應該在來以前先打個電話的，我沒想到你今天會這麼晚。」

 

「我剛剛在韋爾弗利特(Wellfleet)修一個冰箱，來回花了我不少時間。」Gabriel從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，匆匆地走上石階，「進來坐一會吧？我替你泡杯熱茶，在外面等了這麼久，你肯定凍壞了。」

 

「聽起來很不錯。」Bernie說，在進入相對溫暖的房子裡時忍不住鬆了口氣，「已經五月了，但外面還是冷得不得了。」

 

「我知道，今天肯定只有十二度，五月的紐約要下雨才會這麼冷。」Gabriel打開客廳裡的暖氣，「你在這裡等我，我去幫我們弄點喝的。」他走向廚房，想了想又轉過身來，「你會餓嗎？我還沒吃飯，也許我可以給我們弄點吃的？」

 

Bernie搖搖頭，「我來之前吃過了，你弄你自己的就好。」

 

他在客廳裡等了幾分鐘，身體因為屋子裡逐漸上升的溫度而回暖。幾分鐘後，Gabriel拿著兩個裝了熱茶的杯子和一碗起司通心粉走了出來。

 

聽見聲音，原本站在爐火前的Bernie轉過身，「你動作真快。」他看著那碗起司通心粉，挑起一邊的眉，繞到沙發上坐下。

 

「冰箱裡還剩了一點，微波一下就可以吃了。」Gabriel把手上的東西放在茶几上，然後在他身邊坐下來。老舊的沙發因為他的重量而凹陷，Bernie拿起自己面前的那杯熱茶，感覺到凍僵的手指因為馬克杯的溫度而逐漸回復知覺。

 

「所以，」Gabriel捧起那碗通心粉，將自己的腿盤上沙發，面向著他的方向，「你今天過得怎麼樣？」

 

「老樣子。」Bernie啜了口熱茶，舒服地瞇起眼，「對了，今天有人跟Cluff指揮官提到你。」

 

「關於什麼的？」Gabriel好奇地問，聲音因為口中的食物而含糊不清。

 

「希望他能夠讓你成為承包商。」Bernie彎起嘴角，「他們愛慘你了，恨不得你直接加入海巡隊，但那顯然是不可能的，所以他們只好退而求其次，看能不能用合約綁住你。」

 

因為Bernie形容時的生動語氣，Gabriel跟著露出一個笑容，「我不確定，Bernie，我可沒收到任何邀請。」

 

Bernie偏過頭，看向Gabriel，「你會的，相信我，Cluff很快就會被他們煩得受不了了。」

 

「那我猜我該開始考慮了，畢竟要跟一個充滿了技術員的地方簽合約聽起來有些自不量力。」Gabriel打趣地道，那讓Bernie唇角的弧度變得更大。

 

他們看著彼此大笑起來，在他們好不容易止住笑聲後，Bernie擦去眼角的淚水，「這感覺真好，」他捧著馬克杯，學著Gabriel的姿勢讓自己縮在沙發上，嘆息，「在一天的工作後和人閒聊些跟工作無關的事。」

 

「你和John不會這麼做嗎？」Gabriel放下空掉的碗，拿起那杯茶，「我以為你們很親近。」

 

「我們本來是，然後他碰到了Dorian。」Bernie做出一個被打擊到的表情，「有時候我以為他們已經結婚了，你知道，在Dorian告訴我以前，我甚至不知道John喜歡喝165度的咖啡，而我幾乎是跟他一起長大的。」

 

「165度？」Gabriel懷疑地重複。

 

「165度。」Bernie點頭。

 

Gabriel眨眨眼，「我不知道你喜歡喝幾度的咖啡。」他低下頭，看著自己的咖啡，「見鬼的，我連我自己喜歡幾度都不知道，我只知道我喜歡熱茶。」

 

「那是因為我自己也不知道，」因為對方故做嚴肅的表情，Bernie再次笑出聲，「我想只要它在冒煙，那就是杯好的熱茶。」

 

「同意。」Gabriel說。

 

※

 

Bernie走進船塢，因為看見和Fitzgerald一起蹲在船邊的Gabriel而驚訝地瞪大了眼。

 

「老天，別告訴我你真的開始修船了。」

 

「你想太多了，」Gabriel站起來，拿起放在一旁的抹布擦了擦手，「我是來修發電機的。」

 

「你到底會修多少東西？」Bernie狐疑地問。

 

「我真正專精的東西只有鐘錶。」Gabriel一邊把工具依序放回箱子裡，一邊回答。

 

「但你現在是查塔姆最熱門的維修匠？」Bernie的眉挑得更高，語氣擺明了是不相信對方。

 

他語氣中的狐疑讓Gabriel停下收拾的動作，偏過頭看了他一眼。「呃……業餘愛好？」他不太確定地回答他。

 

那無辜的模樣讓Bernie大笑起來，他走到對方身邊，幫著Gabriel把剩下的東西放進工具箱裡，抬起頭揚聲對著爬進內船艙檢查引擎的Fitzgerald喊道：「Fitzy，不介意的話，我先把Gabriel偷走了，我們有點遲到了。」

 

Fitzgerald從船艙裡伸出一隻手朝他們揮了揮，「幫我跟John問好。」

 

「我會的。」他喊道，和Gabriel一起走出船塢。

 

外頭的天色已經有些黑了，晚上的倉庫區很暗，但那對Bernie而言並不是問題，畢竟他已經在海巡隊工作好幾年了。

 

「怎麼了？」他停下腳步，注意到Gabriel的腳步比平常要慢上一些。

 

「沒什麼，只是看不太到路。」Gabriel謹慎地看著腳下，避開了一個小小的水坑。倉庫區的地面因為老舊，總是凹凹凸凸的。白天還不是什麼太大的問題，但到了晚上就變得格外惱人。

 

「你不會是怕黑吧？」Bernie瞇起眼，懷疑地問。

 

「不是。」Gabriel回答。一股太大的浪浪拍打在不遠處的碼頭上，浪潮的聲音在安靜的夜裡格外的清晰，讓他反射性地轉過頭看了一下。

 

這下Bernie不需要對方承認也知道究竟是什麼在困擾著Gabriel。「你怕水。」他肯定地道。

 

「我不怕水，」Gabriel轉回身體，因為他臉上太過明顯的笑容而擰起眉，「我只是不喜歡水，你不知道下面有什麼。」

 

Bernie看了眼不遠處的碼頭，夜裡的海洋是一望無盡的黑暗。他轉回視線，聳了聳肩，「就只是更多的水而已。」

 

「你說得簡單。」Gabriel翻了個白眼。

 

「沒關係的，很多溺過水的人都會害怕水，這沒什麼好不好意思的，」Bernie拉住Gabriel的胳膊，「這裡，跟著我走，我過去幾年幾乎每天都來，我不會害你摔跤的。」

 

「我不怕水。」Gabriel再次重申，但是沒有掙脫他的手，而是乖乖地跟著他走。

 

「所以等天氣暖一點的時候，你會和我去海邊游泳嗎？」Bernie頭也不回地問。

 

Gabriel沉默了一下，「我不是很會游泳。」他不情願地承認，「我就在游泳池裡游過這麼幾次。」

 

Bernie努力讓自己聲音裡的笑意別太明顯，「沒關係，我可以教你，我有救生員的執照，我不會讓你溺水的。」

 

「我不—」

 

「好了，別跟我爭論了，在我們徹底錯過比賽的開場前，我們最好快點到酒吧。」他打斷對方，帶著對方一起走出倉庫區。

 

※

 

「你確定不用我送你們回去嗎？」Dorian在把喝醉的John塞進副駕駛座後，氣喘吁吁地轉過來問他們。「你們也喝了不少吧？」

 

「我想我們可以自己回去。」Bernie同情地婉拒對方。喝醉酒的John可不是容易擺平的傢伙，本來就脾氣暴躁的他在喝醉酒後只會更讓人難以招架，他們今晚真的不應該再給Dorian增加更多的麻煩了。他拍了拍Gabriel的胳膊，「對吧？」

 

「嗯。」Gabriel附和，「除此之外，吹點風酒也醒得快一點，Bernie的車還在我家，那會讓他今晚能夠早點回家。」

 

「好吧。」Dorian伸手把John掉出來的胳膊塞回車子裡，關上副駕駛座的門。「那麼我先把這傢伙送回去了。」他繞回駕駛座，「晚安，紳士們。」

 

「晚安。」他們同時道，在Dorian發動車子後朝Gabriel家的方向走。

 

「你喜歡今晚的比賽嗎？」Bernie問，因為想起John喝醉酒的樣子而忍不住笑著搖搖頭，「除了John喝醉的那個部分，當然。」

 

那讓Gabriel笑出來，「老天，他可真夠狂熱的，我以前從來沒遇過對球賽這麼狂熱的傢伙。」他伸手抹了抹臉，讓自己更清醒些，「我不算是那種特別喜歡在酒吧看比賽的人，但今天很有趣，尤其是踢進球時那種整個屋子裡的人都在叫好的時候。」

 

「我知道，很瘋狂，對吧？」Bernie繞到對方面前，拍了拍對方的胸膛，因為太多的酒精而有些過分興奮。

 

「嗯。」Gabriel停下腳步，笑著看著他。

 

他的表情在鵝黃色的街燈下看起來莫名地溫柔，嘴角勾著淺淺的笑容看著他的模樣滿是寵溺。Bernie眨眨眼，懷疑自己臉紅了，而且那肯定不是酒精的關係。

 

酒精，對。他轉回身體，重新跨開步伐。他剛剛所感覺到的肯定是酒精帶來的錯覺，畢竟，誰會用寵溺的眼神看著自己的朋友呢？那太不可思議了。

 

「對了，我一直沒有問，你上週和Hector醫生的會面怎麼樣？」他在他們停下來等一個紅綠燈時問道，「有任何進展嗎？」

 

「我在想，」Gabriel停頓了一下，「也許我該停止見Hector醫生。」

 

Bernie吃驚地看向對方，「為什麼？」

 

Gabriel聳了聳肩，「我只是不覺得—」他咬住下唇，似乎是在思考著用詞，「—有這個必要。」

 

「你不想要知道過去那三年到底發生了什麼嗎？」

 

「我當然想。」Gabriel的回答很肯定，然後他再次遲疑起來，「但Bernie，我想我們都必須承認也許我永遠都想不起來過去究竟發生什麼了，我的意思是，連警方那裡都放棄了，也許我也應該接受我永遠都不會知道那三年究竟發生了什麼。」他抬起頭，對上他的視線，「也許我該只是—」他的聲音很輕，像是怕驚擾了什麼，「—放手。」

 

「你快樂嗎？」Bernie問。比起Gabriel，這個問題對他而言並沒有這麼難。作為朋友，Gabriel的快樂與否對他來說才是真正重要的。

 

Gabriel沉默了一下，「是的，我很快樂。」他說，「這也是為什麼我在和Hector醫生討論終止療程的可能性，如果我的失憶真的是某種防衛機制，讓我可以擁有正常的生活的話，我難道不應該就這麼放手嗎？我們都知道像我這種情況想起來的機率有多低，也許我真正該做的是把精力放在現在，而不是那些我可能永遠都想不起來的過去。」

 

「我覺得—」Bernie慢吞吞地道，感覺到Gabriel的身體變得緊繃。他對著對方露出一個笑容，「只要那不影響你的生活，而且你是快樂的，那麼那聽起來就是一個好主意。」

 

Gabriel放鬆下來。「一開始，也許，但現在我已經越來越習慣了。」他露出一個小小的微笑，「也許比起紐約，查塔姆更適合我，我喜歡這裡的步調，和這裡給人的感覺。」

 

「什麼樣的感覺？」Bernie好奇地問。

 

Gabriel眼角的笑紋變得更深，「像是家人一樣。」

 

那讓Bernie也跟著笑彎了眼，「我很高興你這麼想。」


	9. Chapter 9

「Bernie，值勤結束後一起去喝一杯怎麼樣？」Gus在他身邊的空位坐下，興致勃勃地問道，「我們已經很久沒有一起去喝一杯了。」

 

「今天不行，」Bernie專心地寫著自己的報告——他就剩最後幾個字了——頭也不抬地告訴對方，「我答應Gabriel幫他試試看他新做的水蜜桃派。」寫完最後一個字，他放下手中的筆，抬起頭看向自己的朋友，「你要一起來嗎？我可以給Gabriel打個電話，我很確定他不會介意多一個人。」

 

「不了，」Gus皺了皺鼻子，「你知道我不喜歡吃甜的。」他讓椅子往後滑動了一些，「說真的，Bernie，我要開始吃醋了，自從Gabriel搬來了以後，你休息的時間幾乎都跟他在一起。」

 

Bernie失笑，「你太誇張了，而且你不是每天都在辦公室看到我嗎？」

 

「那不一樣，」Gus揮舞著手臂，「我們以前會一起去吃頓飯或喝點小酒，而現在—」他戲劇化地停頓，彈了一下手指，「全沒了。」

 

牆上的時鐘因為時針抵達整點而開始響起來，Bernie分心看了眼牆上的時鐘，闔起自己的報告，「唔，如果你想要的話，明天值勤完我們可以一起去吃點東西？」他拿著報告站了起來，這樣告訴同樣跟著站起來的Gus。

 

Gus誇張地嘆了口氣，「明天不行，明天是我爸生日，我必須回我父母家吃飯。」

 

「看看現在是誰沒空。」Bernie拍了拍Gus的肩膀，「好了，在我離開以前，我得先把這交給Cluff，」他晃了晃手中的資料夾，「他還在等我的報告呢。」

 

「去吧。」Gus悶悶不樂地道，「還有，告訴Gabriel我跟他問好。」

 

「我會的。」

 

※

 

「很抱歉我遲到了。」Bernie在Gabriel應門時說道，「對Cluff的匯報花了比我預估更多的時間。」

 

「沒關係，」Gabriel側開身體，替他讓出一個通過的空間，「派還有幾分鐘才會好。」

 

「很好。」Bernie一邊走進屋裡，一邊脫掉自己的外套，「對了，Gus跟你問好。」

 

「他知道你今天要過來？」Gabriel走進廚房，「你怎麼沒邀請他一起來？我們用得上一些新的觀點。」

 

「我問了，但他說他不喜歡吃甜點。」Bernie做了一個鬼臉，跟在Gabriel身後一起走進廚房。跟平時比起來，廚房裡顯得十分凌亂，水槽裡堆了許多使用過的用具，流理台上則仍然覆蓋著一層擀完派皮後剩下的麵粉。「哇喔，你真的是第一次做甜點，是吧？」

 

「我警告過你了。」Gabriel不太好意思地把擀麵棍丟進水槽裡，然後又拿抹布擦了擦流理台上的麵粉，「我知道這裡看起來很亂，但我有點手忙腳亂。」

 

「它看起來挺不錯的。」Bernie蹲在烤箱前，審視著那個被烤得金黃色的派。他使勁嗅了嗅，「聞起來也挺不錯的。」

 

「希望它吃起來也挺不錯的。」Gabriel喃喃道，把流理台上的麵粉全掃進水槽裡，「對了，你知道John跟Dorian怎麼了嗎？我前幾天在街上遇到他，就問了一句怎麼沒看到Dorian，他就發了好大一場脾氣。」

 

Bernie皺起眉，站了起來，「沒有，我好幾天沒看到他們了，我上一次見到他們是—」他瞇起眼想了一下，「我們一起去酒吧看球賽那天？」

 

Gabriel點點頭，「我也是。」

 

烤箱在這時響了起來，他把手中的抹布扔進水槽裡，戴上隔熱手套打開烤箱。

 

Bernie往後退了一步，但烤箱中的熱氣仍然薰得他很不舒服。Gabriel把派放在桌上，關起烤箱。

 

「所以，你覺得怎麼樣？」他審視著那塊仍然冒著白煙的派，問。

 

Bernie湊到他身邊，「看起來挺不錯的，至少看起來烤得挺均勻的，但—」他指著派的表面上幾個由規律的一排小洞隱約形成的三角形形狀，好奇地問，「上面那些小洞是什麼？某種完型心理學風格的裝飾嗎？」

 

Gabriel從刀架上拿起麵包刀，「過去一點。」他開始切起水蜜桃派，「別想得太複雜，那是我用叉子戳出來的，顯然有幾個透氣的孔派比較容易熟。」他開始切起第二刀，「你可以幫我拿些小盤子過來嗎？就在櫥櫃裡。」

 

Bernie在櫥櫃裡找到了Gabriel所說的小盤子，然後又從抽屜裡拿了兩隻小叉子，「但是你怎麼知道要這麼做？我的意思是，我從來沒見過外面的派上有這些小洞。」

 

Gabriel抬起頭，好笑地挑起眉，「網路啊，Bernie，你的確知道現在網路上幾乎什麼都有，對吧？」他把切好的派放到盤子裡，「他們不需要這麼做的原因是因為他們是專業人士，至於我呢—」他在第二個盤子裡放下另外一塊派，然後放下了手中的刀，「第一次做就別太要求外表了。」他看著眼前兩個裝著派的小盤子，然後深吸了口氣，「現在，希望這不會太糟。」

 

他們拿起盤子，同時吃了一口自己盤子裡的派，派皮烤得很均勻，但是—

 

他們同時皺起臉，Bernie吞下口中的派，咋著舌，「老天，這大概是我吃過最酸的水蜜桃派。」

 

「我也是。」Gabriel表情扭曲地放下手中的叉子，「到底哪裡不對？我明明照著食譜做了。」

 

「糖？」Bernie問，一邊尋找著水，「我想多一點糖絕對會好上很多。」

 

「我放糖了，」Gabriel放下手中的盤子，從爐子上拿起剛剛熬煮水蜜桃時用的木頭湯匙，「那時候嚐起來沒有問題。」他舔了一口湯匙，「這個甜度沒有問題啊。」

 

Bernie伸出手指沾了一點木頭湯匙上殘餘的糖漿，放進自己嘴裡，「我還是覺得有點太酸了。」他鬆開手，試著找出原因，「也許是因為預期的問題？因為我們預期吃到甜的，所以當你做得不夠甜的時候，我們立刻覺得它是酸的？」

 

Gabriel沒有立刻回答他，Bernie奇怪地看向Gabriel的方向，注意到對方正用一種奇怪的眼神看著自己。他眨眨眼，終於意識到自己剛剛做了什麼。

 

他尷尬地收回自己的手，舔了舔唇。

 

「也許。」Gabriel回答，他的聲音比平常要來得低一些，而Bernie感覺到自己臉紅了。「如果你的推論是對的，那麼配些冰淇淋也許會好一點。」Gabriel走向他，而Bernie從未感覺過對方身體所輻射出的熱度如此驚人。「Bernie。」他喚道，褐色的眼直勾勾地盯著他，像是要望進他的靈魂。

 

Bernie吞了口唾液，「嗯？」

 

「我要拿冰淇淋，」Gabriel沒有移開視線，「你擋到門了。」

 

Bernie眨眨眼，臉在一瞬間爆紅，「對不起。」他笨拙地道歉，讓出身後的冰箱手把，「我不是故—」

 

他們的身體意外地碰在一起，Gabriel發出一聲模糊的聲音，將他拉進一個懷抱。

 

那個懷抱很溫暖，那個緊接著而來的吻也是。Bernie驚訝地看著對方突然放大的臉，感覺到那貼著他的唇的熱燙唇舌霸道卻並未強迫。只要他想，他隨時可以掙脫對方。

 

只要他想。

 

但是他不想。

 

因為距離，他可以很清楚地看見Gabriel閉著的眼。那雙眼平時總是隱藏在鏡片後面，但此刻儘管隔著太厚的鏡片，他仍能清楚地看見對方濃密的眼睫像是小扇那樣覆在他的臉上。

 

他張開口，想要說些什麼，卻發現自己只發出一聲小小的喘息。Gabriel張開眼，驚恐出現在他眼中。他分開他們，「對不起，我—」

 

Bernie將他拉進另一個吻中。

 

這個男人嚐起來該死的對。

 

※

 

Bernie在他們都要喘不過氣前分開了那個吻，他們兩個人的氣息都有些不穩。他調節著自己的呼吸，視線卻沒有從Gabriel身上移開。

 

Gabriel先緩了過來，他舔了舔自己的唇，讓Bernie下意識也跟著舔了舔自己的。他的唇上仍然殘留著Gabriel的味道，那讓他的臉紅了起來。

 

「我很抱歉……」Gabriel笨拙地開口，結結巴巴地解釋，「我不是故意—」

 

「那是你唯一感覺到的嗎？」Bernie緊繃起來，「你很抱歉？」

 

「不。」Gabriel快速地否認，「只是—」他再次遲疑起來，「我們是朋友，我不想要冒險失去你。」

 

Bernie咬住下唇。Gabriel是對的，那不止是一個吻。他喜歡Gabriel，Gabriel是個很棒的朋友，但如果他們試過後卻失敗了，那麼—

 

那個可能性讓他閉起眼。

 

「我喜歡你，Gabriel。」他張開眼，「你是我最親近的朋友之一，我也不想要失去你。」他深吸了口氣，下定決心，「這是個很重要的決定，也許我們該冷靜地想一想，」他強迫自己

露出一個微笑，「我們明天再談怎麼樣？讓我們冷靜地思考一下各自的決定，如果我們明天仍然覺得這是個好主意，我們就在一起，如果我們之中有任何一個人覺得這樣太冒險，我們就—」他吞了口唾液，「那我們就繼續當朋友，我們可以繼續當朋友的，對吧？」他急促地笑了笑。

 

「明天。」Gabriel重複了一次，視線仍然在他的唇上，沒有移動。

 

「明天。」Bernie點點頭，背抵著流理台，開始往廚房外移動，「我該走了。」

 

Gabriel眨了眨眼，那過分專注的表情不見了，讓他看起來又跟平常一樣了，「嗯，當然。」他的手指爬過自己的髮絲，「明天見。」

 

Bernie幾乎是逃出對方的房子。

 

※

 

那一個晚上很難熬，他在床上躺了許久，卻遲遲沒有辦法入睡。他瞪著房間的天花板，滿腦子都是今天傍晚的那個吻。

 

他喜歡Gabriel，比普通的朋友更多。他有很多親密的朋友，John，Dorian，Gus，甚至是已經和他鬧翻的Richard，但沒有誰會讓他有想要接吻的衝動。他喜歡Gabriel的擁抱，喜歡Gabriel嚐起來的感覺，那是他從未感覺過的。但那真的值得犧牲他們的友誼嗎？值得他冒險，換取那全盤皆贏，又或者是全盤皆輸的局面嗎？

 

他呻吟一聲，把自己埋進枕頭裡，而那只讓情況變得更糟。枕頭擋住了窗外透進來的月光，完全的黑暗卻讓Gabriel的臉變得更清晰。他看著他的樣子這麼專注，褐色的眼宛如融化了的巧克力，滿是縱容與寵溺。

 

那不是看朋友的眼神，他知道，而且他也知道自己看著Gabriel的時候，也不總是用看朋友的眼神看對方。Gabriel太溫柔，太和善，在對方某些異常貼心的時刻，他很難控制自己不去想像如果這個男人真的屬於他會是什麼模樣。

 

而現在他有機會去擁有這個男人，他該把握？還是不把握？

 

不同的選擇，不同的可能。就像是在颶風即將來臨時執行救援任務，也許所有人都能活著，也或許所有人都會翻覆在大海深處。

 

那麼，現在呢？

 

床頭的鬧鐘響了起來，Bernie迷迷糊糊地在棉被裡翻了一個身，才注意到自己竟然在不知不覺間睡著了。

 

他按掉鬧鐘，打著哈欠走進浴室。雖然已經快六月了，但早晨的空氣仍是讓他不自覺地打了一個冷顫。他轉開熱水，一邊等著花灑的水變熱，一邊慢吞吞地脫著自己的衣服。

 

因為睡眠不足，他的腦袋仍然昏昏沉沉的，惱人的頭疼讓他有些暈眩，但那大概要在清晨的第一杯咖啡後才會好起來。他爬進浴缸，直到熱水稍稍緩解了頭疼才慢半拍地想起來自己昨晚為什麼失眠。

 

Gabriel。

 

他摀住自己的臉，將自己埋在掌心中呻吟了一聲。他想不起來自己昨晚到底是怎麼決定的了，看在老天的份上，他完全不曉得待會要怎麼面對Gabriel。

 

但他們昨晚沒有約見面的時間，按照往常的慣例，那代表他至少還有半天的時間，大概。他們大多都是在他值勤完後見面，所以距離真正做決定大概還有好幾個小時，他鴕鳥地想著，一邊胡亂洗了個澡。

 

洗完澡，他隨便套了件寬鬆的衣物，走進廚房替自己煮了一壺新鮮的咖啡。通常他不會空腹喝咖啡，但他懷疑自己現在吃得下，而且他真的需要那杯咖啡幫助他清醒。

 

他盯著咖啡壺，開始發呆起來。他真是個傻瓜，他想著。他怎麼會覺得冷靜地思考一夜會是個好主意呢？瞧瞧他現在，失眠了大半夜，還因為睡眠不足而頭疼的要命，卻還是沒有做出決定。

 

門鈴突然響起來，正在發呆的Bernie差點跳起來。「來了。」他喊道，急匆匆地走去開門，懷疑到底是誰會這麼早來找他。

 

他瞇起眼，透過門上的小孔往外看去，看見Gabriel站在門外。

 

噢。

 

當然是Gabriel，不然還能是誰呢？

 

他深吸了口氣，打開門。


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie打開門，手緊張地抓著門把，沒有鬆開，「早安。」

 

站在門外的Gabriel拘謹地微微頷首，「早。」

 

「你要進來嗎？」Bernie把門開得更大一些，但仍藉著門板遮擋住自己大半的身體，「也許喝杯咖啡？我剛煮了些。」

 

Gabriel露出一個太過緊張的微笑，「站在這裡比較好，那會讓我想說的話比較容易。」

 

Bernie心一沉。

 

「你想要說什麼？」他警戒地問，握著門把的手不自覺地加大力氣，說不清楚自己到底希望對方說什麼。

 

Gabriel避開他的視線，看向地板，「Bernie，從我們相遇以來，你就一直對我很好。」他看向他，眉頭輕輕蹙起，「你是個很棒的朋友，我不想要失去你。」

 

所以，就是這樣了，Bernie想著，避開Gabriel的視線。他不需要做決定，因為Gabriel已經做了決定。他們會退回朋友的位置，假裝他們之間那些超越友誼的感覺並不存在。

 

很奇怪地，那感覺驚人地疼痛。在Gabriel說這些話以前，他甚至說不清楚自己究竟想要什麼，但是繼續當朋友的想法讓他的胃沉甸甸的。他擁有過太多，他不確定自己能不能忍受繼續當朋友。

 

「然後我想到了如果我們繼續當朋友，那麼總有一天，你會遇到另外一個讓你願意交往的對象。」Gabriel的聲音變輕，隨著初夏帶著輕微暖意的微風拂過他的耳邊，「我不覺得我能夠忍受那個。」

 

Bernie吃驚地抬起頭看向對方，懷疑自己理解錯了。

 

Gabriel的手指爬過自己梳理得一絲不苟的髮絲，看起來很緊張，但他的聲音卻很堅定。「那個想法讓我發狂。」他往前一步，進入他的私人空間，「Bernie，我不能。你給了我太多，我不能忍受別的人擁有那些。」

 

Bernie傻傻地看著眼前的男人，他靠得這樣近，他只要伸出手就能碰到。「你的意思是—」

 

「我們交往。」Gabriel說，看著他的眼神滿是真摯的情感，「我知道你覺得這樣太冒險了，但如果我們成功了呢？如果我們能夠不只是普通朋友，而是更多呢？」他又往前了一些，身體幾乎要貼到他，「作為朋友，我只能在你快樂的時候陪著你大笑，在你悲傷時為你遞上衛生紙盒，但如果我們是伴侶—」他停頓了一下，像是在積蓄繼續說下去的勇氣，「我可以名正言順地逗你發笑，可以在你大笑的時候跟你分享那個笑容，也可以在你悲傷的時候提供你一個可以哭泣的懷抱。」他們靠得如此近，讓他毫不費力就可以看見男人臉上真摯的表情，「我想要這麼多，Bernie，好的、壞的，我全都想要，我想要和你分享一切，想要那個站在你身邊的資格。」他再次停頓，「所以，我們在一起，好不好？如果你所感覺到的有我所感覺到的哪怕百分之一，我都希望你可以給我機會證明。」

 

如果他曾經有過什麼懷疑，那麼也在過去的五分鐘內消失殆盡。Gabriel提供的那個願景這麼美好，他同樣也渴望著那樣的可能。

 

他看著眼前的男人，男人的眼中情深似海，讓他即使全盤皆輸也願意冒險。

 

宛若夢囈，他聽見自己開了口。「好。」他說，「我們在一起。」

 

※

 

幾秒鐘的靜默後，Gabriel開了口，「真的？」

 

Bernie點點頭，露出一個小小的笑容。「真的。」他將大門完全打開，「現在，你可以進來了嗎？」

 

Gabriel乖乖地走進屋子裡，那溫馴的模樣就像隻聽話的大型犬，讓他差點忍不住笑出聲。

 

「我只是以為—」在Bernie將門關上後，Gabriel結結巴巴地開口，試圖解釋，就好像剛剛那個一口氣說了一大段話的人不是他似的，「你昨天晚上看起來很不確定，我以為—」

 

「以為我會拒絕？」Bernie接下對方的話。

 

Gabriel點了點頭。

 

「我想過。」Bernie誠實地說，「我愛你，Gabriel，我不想要失去你。」

 

「你不會，我保證，我會盡我的全力確保那一點。」Gabriel急切地承諾。

 

那擔心他會反悔的模樣逗樂了他，Bernie忍不住笑出聲，「我沒有要反悔，你不用這麼緊張。」

 

Gabriel眨眨眼，「噢。」他噢了一聲，然後不再說話了，只是一直看著他。

 

那專心的模樣讓Bernie有些害羞，他不自在地移開視線，不是很確定該怎麼跟剛剛晉升為自己男朋友的男人相處。

 

「我可以吻你嗎？」突然，Gabriel問道。

 

Bernie轉回視線，因為那個耿直的問題而不確定自己應該要害羞還是大笑，「我不覺得你需要允許才能吻你的男—」

 

Gabriel輕輕地擁住他，低頭給了他一個吻。那是一個很溫柔的吻，他的舌試探地描繪著他的唇，Bernie張開唇，感覺到對方像是受到了鼓勵那般探入他的口中。

 

「—朋友。」幾秒鐘後，Gabriel結束了那個吻，Bernie紅著臉，結束那個單詞。

 

因為距離，Bernie可以很輕易地看進對方的眼中。厚重的鏡片擋住了Gabriel的眼，但是他們貼得是這樣近，讓他可以毫不費勁地看見那雙褐色的瞳孔逐漸放大，就像是融化了的焦糖。  
焦糖。

 

他回過神，想起那壺乏人問津的咖啡。

 

「也許—」他開口，卻因為被對方的眼神和體溫分了心，而忘記他們幾乎是貼在一起，那讓他一開口嘴唇就刷過對方的嘴唇。

 

那太像一個吻，Gabriel的眸色變得更深，Bernie感覺到熱氣湧上臉頰。他退開自己的身體，不自在地舔了舔唇，「也許你想要吃點東西？在你來以前我正準備去弄點炒蛋—」

 

「我很樂意。」Gabriel隔了幾秒才回答，卻沒有移開視線，仍是專注地盯著他。他的聲音比平常要來得沙啞一些，但Bernie不是很確定那是不是自己的錯覺。

 

「很好。」Bernie再次舔了舔唇，往廚房的方向退了一步，「我必須去—」他放在身後的手碰到通往廚房的門框，因為緊張而無法組織出一個完整的句子，「你知道—」

 

Gabriel露出一個被逗樂的表情。

 

Bernie幾乎是逃進廚房。

 

※

 

Bernie藉著咖啡杯作為掩飾，偷偷看向坐在他對面的Gabriel。

 

Gabriel正在專心地吃盤子裡的炒蛋，但也許是因為他總算沒有盯著自己看了，所以儘管他的胃裡仍有一群蝴蝶在橫衝直撞，Bernie仍是感到自己的心跳總算回到正常的範圍。

 

Gabriel一直是個很貼心的朋友，他不曉得當對方成為自己的男朋友後，對方的貼心會對自己造成這麼大的影響。

 

想到剛剛做早餐時，對方總是先他一步將他需要的東西準備好放在他手邊，Bernie就覺得胃裡那群蝴蝶又變得更有活力了些。

 

事實上，是太有活力了。

 

Bernie在心中呻吟一聲，喝了一大口咖啡，黑咖啡苦澀的味道讓他舌根發苦，但至少那讓他冷靜了些。

 

「怎麼了？」注意到他過大的舉動，Gabriel抬起頭，好奇地看著他。

 

Bernie用杯子擋住自己的臉，「沒事。」

 

Gabriel看起來仍有些半信半疑，但是感謝上帝他沒有繼續追問，而是低下頭繼續切起自己的炒蛋。早晨的陽光照進廚房，陽光斜斜地打在他臉上，是不可思議地溫柔。

 

Bernie看著對方長得幾乎要抵到鏡片的睫毛，以及對方低頭專心吃著自己煮的早餐的模樣，低下頭對著自己在咖啡杯裡的倒影露出一個傻兮兮的笑容。

 

※

 

「所以，昨夜怎麼樣？」Gus一邊將自己的夾克掛在椅背上，一邊問。

 

正在喝水的Bernie差點嗆到自己，「什麼昨夜？」

 

大概是因為他過大的反應，Gus奇怪地看了他一眼，「你昨天跟我提到的水蜜桃派？」放好夾克，他將手放在椅背上，轉過身專心地跟他說話，「怎麼樣，好吃嗎？」

 

「還不錯。」想起昨夜試吃時的意外，Bernie有些不太自在。他將水杯放在桌子上，拉開椅子坐了下來，希望自己的朋友不會注意到自己的反常。

 

Gus笑起來，「你今天真古怪，就好像是熱戀期的小—」他頓住，狐疑地瞇起眼，「等等，我知道那個表情—」他走到他的椅子身邊，將手按上他的肩膀，強迫他看向自己，「Bernie，你在跟誰約會嗎？」

 

Bernie試圖轉回自己的桌子，「你在亂說什麼—」

 

「你肯定在見某個人，我很久沒看到你這麼害羞的樣子了。」Gus肯定地道，開始自言自語起來，「但是會是誰呢？我以為你昨天是去找Gabriel—」

 

Bernie移開視線。

 

Gus的下巴掉了下來。

 

「我的天。」他的眼睛因為驚訝而瞪大，「你 **不是** 在跟Gabriel約會吧？」

 

有這麼一瞬間，Bernie很想否認。天曉得他們才剛剛確認關係不到兩個小時，現在就告訴Gus顯得有些太快速了。他更願意慢慢摸索這新關係，而不是一頭撞進曲速裡。

 

然後他想到了早晨離開房子前，Gabriel站在車道上對自己說晚點見的模樣。

 

「事實上，是的。」他承認，因為想到自己的男朋友而忍不住彎起嘴角。

 

「我早該知道。」Gus在他面前蹲下，「多久了，Bernie？我不敢相信你們竟然瞞著—」

 

「嘿，等等，在這裡暫停一下，」Bernie打斷自己開始長篇大論的朋友，「我們今天早上才確定關係的，我只是不覺得太快公布這一切會是個好主意。」

 

「為什麼不呢？」Gus不可思議地反問，「現在一切都有合理的答案了，我總是奇怪你們明明認識不久，為什麼會這麼親密，我不敢相信答案居然這麼簡單。」他動作誇張，戲劇化地道，「承認吧，你 **迷戀** 他。」

 

「我不會用迷戀這個詞—」Bernie下意識反駁。Gabriel的陪伴很舒服，他們之間有很多共同話題，讓他們跟彼此在一起時就像是認識了一輩子似的輕鬆愉快，這也是為什麼他一開始沒有意識到自己喜歡Gabriel的原因。

 

「相信我，你絕對是。」Gus肯定地打斷他。

 

Bernie現在有些後悔跟Gus承認自己的戀情了。


	11. Chapter 11

「我後悔告訴Gus了。」Bernie戳著自己盤子裡的球芽甘藍，悶悶不樂地道。

 

「為什麼？」坐在他對面的Gabriel好奇地問。

 

「他就是個大嘴巴。」Bernie對著自己的晚餐做了個鬼臉，「我早上才告訴他我們交往了，到了傍晚的時候整個辦公室的人都曉得了。」

 

「你不希望別人知道我們交往了嗎？」

 

Gabriel聲音裡的受傷讓Bernie吃驚地抬起頭。雖然餐廳裡昏暗的燈光讓他有些看不清楚對方的表情，但他仍然可以從Gabriel僵硬的肩膀線條注意到自己的話傷害到對方了。

 

「我當然希望。」他急忙解釋，擔心對方誤會自己，「只是……」他咬唇，不是很確定該怎麼形容自己的感覺，「我們才剛在一起，我還沒準備好告訴全世界……」他停頓，因為自己笨拙的口舌而有些洩氣，「我猜我只是需要時間習慣我們的新關係，我從來沒跟自己的朋友交往過，我不知道……」

 

一隻手覆上他放在餐桌上的左手手背，Bernie止住自己的長篇大論，看著自己的男朋友。

 

「我仍然是你的朋友，Bernie。」Gabriel溫和地說。

 

Bernie將手掌向上攤開，輕輕勾住Gabriel的手，感受著對方的手傳來的溫度，「我知道。」

 

※

 

「來了。」Bernie喊道，匆匆從廚房中走出來，一邊將手上未乾的水珠隨意抹在牛仔褲上。

 

門外的人顯然十分沒有耐心，因為門鈴仍然在響個不停，而且響的時間一次比一次更長。Bernie走到大門前，驚訝地發現站在門外的人是John。

 

「John？」他將門打開，讓自己的朋友進來，「發生什麼事了？你按得這麼急，我以為是哪家的小孩在惡作劇。」

 

「什麼事都沒發生。」John陰鬱地道，擠進屋子裡。

 

「我不相信你。」Bernie將門重新鎖好，跟著自己的朋友走進客廳。他站在茶几旁，看著已經在沙發上坐下，將手交叉於胸前，顯然是在對著自己生悶氣的John。「你想要談談嗎？雖然一大早喝酒有些不好，但我想冰箱裡仍然有幾罐冰啤—」

 

「不要啤酒！」John幾乎是歇斯底里地打斷他。

 

被對方過大的反應嚇了一跳，Bernie反射性地後退一步，伸出手顯示自己沒有惡意，「好，不要啤酒。來些咖啡怎麼樣？也許再來些吐司？你來之前我正準備烤吐司。」

 

John再次放鬆下來，「咖啡就好。」他說，但表情仍然很難看。

 

幾分鐘後，Bernie將裝有咖啡的馬克杯在John面前放下，「可能有點燙，你大概會想要等它涼一點在喝，Dorian總是說—」

 

「看在老天的份上，可不可以讓我至少有一個早上是不要聽到他的名字的。」John粗魯地打斷他。

 

Bernie懷疑地看著對方，一邊捧著屬於自己的那杯咖啡在沙發的另外一端坐下。「怎麼了？」

 

「什麼怎麼了？」John心情不佳地問，一邊拿起咖啡小心地喝了一口。

 

咖啡太燙了，Bernie可以從對方的動作看出來那一點，因為John只喝了一小口就反射性地縮了脖子。不過太燙的咖啡顯然不是此時需要在意的事，因為John對咖啡溫度的要求一向很高，更值得在意的是John為什麼明知咖啡溫度不對卻還是強迫自己喝下去。

 

「你跟Dorian怎麼了？」Bernie將其中一隻腳縮上沙發，總算明白問題在哪裡。

 

John僵住了。

 

「你們之間肯定有什麼問題，Gabriel說他上禮拜在街上遇到你的時候，你也因為他提到Dorian而生氣。」Bernie挑眉，「你們不是一向形影不離嗎？」

 

「誰跟他形影不離。」John沒好氣地哼道，「他該死地甚至沒告訴我他申請了調職。」

 

「調職？」Bernie瞪大眼，這下是真的開始擔心了。「為什麼？你們之前不是一直都挺好的嗎？看球賽那天他還特地來送你回家，他為什麼會突然—」John的表情變得古怪起來，Bernie瞇起眼，「有什麼是我不知道的嗎？」

 

John的眼神游移起來。

 

「John，如果你需要我的幫助，我必須知道到底出什麼事了。」

 

「我也許有也許沒有和Dorian……」最後的幾個字聲音很小，Bernie必須很費勁才能聽清楚對方在說什麼，「……上床了。」

 

「你們什麼？」Bernie不敢置信地問，懷疑自己聽錯了。

 

「我們上床了，好嗎！」那激怒了John，他的語氣變得暴躁起來，「又不是說我是故意的，我喝醉了，這一切根本不應該發生！」

 

「你們上床了。」Bernie呆呆地重複，大腦仍在試圖處理過大的訊息量，「什麼時候—」總算反應過來的大腦將John的古怪和其它細節拼湊在一起，「是看球賽那天？」

 

John的眼角抽蓄了一下，「對。」

 

「那Dorian的反應呢？」

 

「他什麼反應都沒有。」John喪氣地往後陷進沙發裡，「事實上，他表現的正常過了頭，和你最好的朋友上床可不是什麼可以一筆帶過的事，但是他表現得就好像是什麼都沒有發生過似的，第二天他甚至還是幫我準備了那杯見鬼的咖啡。」

 

「如果是這樣，那他為什麼要申請調職？」Bernie奇怪地問。

 

「他也許可以假裝什麼都沒有發生過，但是我沒有辦法—」

 

「你躲著他。」Bernie肯定地說。從小和對方一起長大，他太了解對方在遇到真正在乎的事時總會有的鴕鳥心態。

 

John瑟縮了一下。

 

Bernie在心中嘆了口氣。「你躲著他，John，你期望會有什麼發生呢？你們的工作很危險，你不能期望你們能在一直不跟對方說話的情況下做好你們的工作。」他頓了頓，「事實上，我覺得Dorian沒有做錯，如果這已經影響到了你們的工作，那麼最好的辦法就是暫時分開。」

 

「你想要我怎麼做？」John撐起身體，再次變得激動起來，「我沒有辦法像他一樣假裝什麼事都沒有發生過！」

 

「那麼他要求調職又有什麼問題呢？」Bernie反問。

 

John收住聲。

 

對方彆扭的模樣讓Bernie忍不住好奇自己在想著要不要和Gabriel在一起的那個晚上是不是也和他現在一樣，他放下自己的咖啡，決定幫自己的朋友一把。「你喜歡他嗎？」

 

John皺眉。「我當然喜歡他，他是我最好的朋友。」

 

「我指得是喜歡一個男人的喜歡。」Bernie頓了頓，「我不知道Dorian是怎麼想的，但是你有沒有注意過你們相處的時候是什麼樣子的？如果不是因為我認識你們，我大概早就以為你們在一起了，你們太有默契—」

 

「我們是搭檔，我們有默契是應該的。」

 

「你們愛對方，所以你們才會知道這麼多跟對方有關的事。」Bernie糾正。

 

John看著他，看起來很困惑。

 

「我幾乎認識了你一輩子，但是如果不是Dorian告訴我，我永遠也不會知道你對咖啡的溫度這麼要求。」Bernie用眼神示意茶几上John那杯乏人問津的咖啡，「我愛你，John，但那和Dorian對你是有差別的。」

 

「我不—」John順著他的視線看向那杯咖啡，沉默下來。

 

「試著和他談談，好嗎？我不知道接下來會發生什麼，但至少不要就這樣失去他，我知道你有多在乎他。」Bernie在對方反駁以前搶先開口道，「別急著反駁我，還記得上次Dorian因為被那個搶匪刺了一刀而住院的事嗎？我從來沒看過你這麼擔心的樣子。」

 

那有效地阻止了John，他嘆了口氣，「我會試著跟他談談。」

 

Bernie露出一個微笑，「很好。」

 

※

 

「我很高興我們在一起了。」那天晚上睡前，他縮在被子裡，透過手機這樣告訴Gabriel。

 

「怎麼突然這麼說？」Gabriel失笑。

 

對方的笑聲讓Bernie也跟著露出一個笑容，「我現在不能告訴你，但是我很高興我沒有就這樣讓你溜走。」

 

「好吧。」Gabriel聽起來被逗樂了，「作為回報，我想我也必須告訴你我很高興你是我的男朋友。」

 

「Gabe。」對方聲音裡的笑意讓Bernie衝動地喊道，但才剛喊出口他就後悔了。他舔了舔唇，因為這太過親暱的暱稱而有些害羞。

 

「是的？」Gabriel像是完全沒有注意到任何異常，自然而然地回應了他的呼喚，彷彿他已經這樣稱呼過他幾百次了一樣。

 

那讓Bernie放鬆下來，他讓自己更舒服地縮進棉被中，「我在想，也許周末我們可以去碼頭走一走？也許一起吃頓午餐？」

 

「聽起來很棒。」Gabriel溫柔地說。

 

Bernie閉上眼，側躺在床上，將手機夾進枕頭和自己的頭之間，那讓Gabriel的聲音聽起來就像是在他身邊一樣。

 

「今天我在海邊看見一隻好可愛的黃金獵犬—」他蜷縮在棉被裡，聽著窗外偶爾傳來的風聲，和Gabriel偶爾的回話，開始和自己的戀人分享今天執勤時發生的趣事。


	12. Chapter 12

「一塊錢換你的想法。」

 

Bernie將視線自窗外的細雨收回，轉過頭對上站在他身邊的Gabriel帶笑的褐眸。

 

「只是在想—」他再次將視線轉向因為下雨而有些灰濛濛的街道，「這個午後太棒了。」

 

Gabriel在他身邊的空位坐下，「我以為你更想要去碼頭走一走。」

 

Bernie大笑起來，把手中看到一半的書放在茶几上，「我們兩個會凍僵的，今天的天氣可不怎麼適合離海邊太近。」他舒舒服服地靠在自己的男朋友身上，毫不客氣地享受對方的體溫，「這樣子也挺好的，像這樣子在窗邊藉著陽光讀書，覺得冷的時候喝上一口熱茶—」他輕嘆：「這真是太棒了。」

 

Gabriel伸手摟住他，Bernie偏過頭，在對方的臉頰靠近時閉上自己的眼，感覺到印在自己唇上的舌。他張開唇，容許對方探進自己的口中，已經很習慣那些戀人間的親暱。

 

半晌後，Gabriel結束了那個吻，在分開前又在他的唇上啄了兩下。

 

「你知道，」Bernie的手輕輕地環在對方腰上，「也許我也應該把我的沙發移到窗戶邊，我喜歡像這樣在窗戶邊看書。」

 

「你的客廳面西，夏天的時候你就會後悔了。」Gabriel用鼻子蹭了蹭他的臉頰，「太陽會讓你熱得什麼都讀不進去。」

 

「我討厭你。」Bernie皺了皺鼻子。

 

「你愛我。」Gabriel糾正。

 

「好吧，我愛你。」Bernie再次偏過頭，吻住自己的男朋友，同意。

 

※

 

「Bernie。」

 

原本正在檢查繩索的Bernie站起身，在看見站在船塢門口的Gabriel後驚喜地迎了上去。「你怎麼來了？」

 

「我剛好在附近。」Gabriel在他的唇上啄了一下，「我本來打算先打電話的，但是你沒有接。」

 

Bernie反射性地檢查自己牛仔褲的口袋，「我肯定是忘在辦公室裡了。」

 

「就在你的保溫杯旁邊。」Gabriel補充。

 

Bernie大笑起來，鬆開自己的男朋友，走回去繼續自己原本的工作，「所以你怎麼知道我在這裡？Gus告訴你的？」

 

「他還告訴我你應該快要好了。」

 

「大概再五分鐘。」Bernie漫不經心地回答，一邊把手中剛剛檢查完的繩索重新綁起，「我就剩幾個要檢查了。」

 

跟著他走到箱子旁的Gabriel在他身邊蹲下，看著他拿起另外一個繩索打開，「你在做什麼？」

 

「唔，有些繩索已經很舊了，我在把不能用的挑出來。」Bernie把手中那個繩索較舊的地方在手掌中翻開，展示給Gabriel看，「你看，像這裡就有些舊了，但是這個還沒有到需要更換的標準。」他迅速地把手中的繩索打了一個結，扔回箱子裡。

 

「等等，太快了，你的手最後是怎麼抽出來的？」

 

Bernie失笑，從地上還沒檢查過的那堆裡拿起另外一綑繩索，在快速檢查過後將手掌向上翻開，向Gabriel示範自己的動作，「像這樣，」他放慢動作，慢慢地將它捆回一束，「瞧。」  
「還是太快了。」Gabriel皺起眉，「讓我看看。」他伸手接過那捆繩索，仔細地端詳起來。

 

Bernie看他仔細地翻看著那個繩索，嚴肅的表情像是手中是什麼精緻的機械，而非只是個打了簡單的結的繩子。他很少看見對方又嚴肅又困惑的樣子，那讓他覺得對方格外可愛——畢竟大部分的時候，Gabriel是他們之中更善於修理東西的那個人。

 

幾秒鐘後，Gabriel露出恍然大悟的表情。他抬起頭，「我可以拆開它，試著綁綁看嗎？」

 

Bernie點點頭。「當然。」Gabriel很少對海巡隊的工作感興趣，難得他有興趣，他當然沒有反對的理由。而且那只是個簡單的結，就算Gabriel綁不好，重新綁起來也花不了他幾秒鐘。  
得到他的允許，Gabriel伸手拉開那個本來便沒有綁死的結，然後迅速地把它綁了回去。

 

「是這樣嗎？」他把重新綁好的繩索遞還給Bernie，問。

 

Bernie接過它，有些驚訝。不得不說，以第一次來說，Gabriel算是綁得非常標準的。「哇喔，」他忍不住讚嘆，「你做得很好，你確定這真的是你第一次這麼做？」

 

「嗯。」Gabriel點點頭，看起來有些害羞。

 

「但是你怎麼知道怎麼綁的？」Bernie拿著那捆繩子，好奇地看著對方，「我的意思是，當我示範的時候，你看起來完全沒跟上我的動作，但你接過去後，你就突然知道怎麼做了。」

 

「我也不知道為什麼，我只是—」Gabriel撓了撓自己的脖子，「—知道它怎麼運作而已。」

 

「你肯定有某種超能力什麼的。」對方那被自己稱讚後害羞卻又忍不住高興的模樣讓Bernie忍不住露出一個微笑，他給了自己的男朋友一個吻當作獎勵。

 

「我只是剛好對了解東西運作比較有天分罷了。」幾秒鐘後，他們分開那個吻。Gabriel貼著他的唇，啞聲道。

 

他褐色的眼中是自己的倒影，那讓Bernie忍不住露出一個微笑。也許這樣有些傻，但是Gabriel看向他的眼神總讓他感到溫暖與滿足。

 

「我該回去工作了，所以我們可以早點離開這裡。」他又啄了一下自己男朋友的唇，然後分開他們，重新把注意力放回自己剩餘的工作上。

 

「我可以幫忙。」就在Bernie檢查完繩索，正準備綁起來時，Gabriel朝他伸出手。

 

Bernie只花了一秒就決定將手中的繩索遞給Gabriel，對方迅速地將它打上結，動作流暢的就像他已經這麼做了許多年似的——天曉得他才剛剛學會怎麼將繩子捆回去而已。

 

有了Gabriel的幫助，他們很快就檢查完了剩餘的繩索。「你應該加入海巡隊。」Bernie看著對方熟練地將最後一個繩索捆起來，開玩笑道：「你顯然在這裡很自在。」

 

「我很確定要當海巡隊員沒有這麼簡單。」Gabriel失笑，一邊幫著他把裝著繩索的箱子搬起來，放回架子上。

 

「唔，如果沒有要當軍官的話，其實沒有這麼複雜。」

 

「像是？」

 

「首先，你必須要是美國的公民。」Bernie故作高深地道：「當然，如果你是外國人的話，只要擁有永久居住權也是可以的。」

 

「如果我沒有記錯的話，我很確定我是土生土長的美國人。」Gabriel顯然被他勾起了興趣，他轉向他，做出一個認真的表情，但他的眼中卻滿是戲謔。

 

「然後，你必須介於十七歲和二十七歲之間。」

 

Gabriel在一個虛擬的清單上做出一個打勾的動作，「確認。」

 

「有個高中的畢業證書。」Bernie繼續。

 

Gabriel瞇起眼，回想了一下，聽起來有些不太確定，「我想我把它放在書櫃的某個角落了。」

 

「不能有超過兩個家眷依靠你作為經濟來源。」

 

那逗樂了Gabriel，他大笑起來，「你確定你不是在對我做身家調查？這聽起來像是在物色結婚對象。」

 

「有或者沒有？」Bernie挑眉，「因為如果有，而你到現在都還沒告訴我的話，那我也許真的該開始重新考慮對象了。」

 

「沒有，長官。」Gabriel上前一步，將他抱進懷中，褐色的眸直勾勾地望進他的眼中，「沒有結過婚，也沒有孩子，你可以放心，我完全屬於你。」

 

對方專注的神情讓Bernie有些分心，他吞了口唾液，努力回想還剩下些什麼，「然後你還必須通過一些測試跟身體檢查。」

 

「我很確定那些不會是太大的問題。」Gabriel回答，而Bernie沒有辦法控制自己看著對方說話時開闔的唇。

 

老天，那好看的唇形太犯規了。

 

「還有為你的國家效命的意願—」

 

Gabriel低下頭，深深地吻住他。

 

※

 

「Bernie Webber。」Bernie接起手機，兩眼仍專心地看向手術室的方向，漫不經心地道。

 

「Bernie，我快到餐廳了，你進去了嗎？」

 

Gabriel的聲音從手機的另外一端傳來，Bernie反射性看了一眼牆上的時鐘，低咒一聲，「該死的，我忘記了。」他急促地道：「Gabe，我很抱歉，我們可以改約明天嗎？我現在走不開—」

 

「嘿，慢一點，只是一頓晚餐而已，沒必要這麼著急。」Gabriel安撫著他，「你需要我等你嗎？還是我直接買外帶去辦公室找你？」

 

Gabriel的聲音讓Bernie冷靜了些，緊繃的神經不自覺地放鬆下來。他靠在塑膠椅的椅背上，直到這時候才注意到自己之前有多麼緊繃。

 

「我不在辦公室，我已經下班了。」他解釋，知道對方誤會自己臨時需要留下來值勤——海巡隊的工作可不算是能夠準時上下班的模範工作，他之前就有因為臨時需要值勤而失過約。「我在醫院裡，有個小意外—」

 

「醫院？」Gabriel提高音量，「一切都還好嗎？你為什麼會在醫院裡？」

 

「我沒事，這裡是動物醫院，受傷的那個不是我。」Bernie連忙道。

 

「你嚇到我了，Bernie。」Gabriel聽起來有些埋怨，但聲音已經恢復了正常，「下次記得先說重點，像是『動物』就是個挺重要的單詞。」

 

Bernie挑眉，開始有了開玩笑的心情，「是你先打斷我的。」

 

「我的男朋友說他在醫院裡，你想要我怎麼反應？」Gabriel反駁。「所以告訴我吧，你所謂的小意外究竟是什麼？我可不記得你有養寵物。」

 

這個話題讓Bernie再次感覺到胃裡沉甸甸的石塊，他再次看了眼手術室的方向，「我在去餐廳的路上遇到了一隻受傷的狗，醫生說大概是肇事逃逸，我也不清楚，但牠傷得挺重的，他們必須替牠緊急開刀，剩下的要等手術結束之後才會知道。」

 

「所以你現在正在等手術的結果？」

 

「嗯。」

 

「地址。」

 

Bernie有些反應不過來，「什麼？」

 

Gabriel嘆了口氣，「醫院的地址。如果你認為我會讓你一個人在醫院裡等手術結果的話，你就錯了。」

 

Bernie感覺到一股熱氣湧上眼眶，他眨眨眼，壓抑住心中的暖意，快速地報出醫院的地址。

 

「還有，Bernie？」就在他們準備掛斷電話時，Gabriel突然喚道。

 

「是的？」

 

「我很快就會到了，所以別擔心，好嗎？」

 

「我沒有擔心。」Bernie下意識反駁。那甚至都不是他的狗，他為什麼需要擔心—

 

Gabriel輕笑，「我知道。」他語調溫柔，「待會見。」

 

「待會見。」

 

手機因為通話結束而跳回主頁，Bernie咬唇，捏緊了自己手中的機器，想著剛剛Gabriel說的話，吞嚥著，努力想要嚥下喉頭的硬塊。

 

他的工作是救人，很多時候，當他從海中拉起那些溺水的人時，那些喝了太多水的人會驚慌失措的拉著他，而他的工作也包含了讓他們冷靜下來。

 

不要擔心。

 

這句話他說過很多次，甚至在他剛認識Gabriel的時候，他都數不清自己這樣和Gabriel說過多少回。

 

但是他沒有想過，原來在害怕的時候，有人告訴自己不要擔心，是這種感覺。

 

就像是在海上漂浮了太久的水手終於重新踩到地面，就像是隨風飄零的船隻終於放下了錨。

 

就好像，只是因為那短短的幾個字，一切已經好起來了。

 

※

 

說是很快，但也花了Gabriel大約二十分鐘才到醫院裡。

 

「我希望你喜歡中國菜，」他在看見他時放鬆下來，抬起手晃了晃手中速食店的袋子，「這是我路上能找到的唯一一間速食店。」

 

「我不餓。」Bernie在跟著Gabriel重新坐回椅子上時回答。

 

「不管你餓不餓，你都要吃一點，你看起來糟透了。」Gabriel把手中的塑膠袋放在腿上，從裡面拿出外賣盒，在打開後遞給他，「試著吃一點，我還買了些湯，吃點熱的東西會讓你覺得好一點，然後你可以告訴我所有關於這隻狗的事。」

 

他看起來很堅持，於是Bernie接過了對方手中的外賣盒。裡面裝著炒麵，大概是因為時間已經晚了，放得太久的炒麵吃起來有些老，但Gabriel是對的，那些食物讓他的胃暖暖的，感覺的確好了點。

 

他吞嚥著，注意到Gabriel已經沒有在鼓搗那些塑膠袋了，而是偏過頭看著他。他吞下口中的食物，「一開始，我以為是我撞到牠—」


	13. Chapter 13

「……Bernie......Bernie，醒醒。」

 

Bernie睜開眼，因為走廊太強的燈光而畏懼地瞇起眼。

 

「怎麼了？」他閉上眼，把自己更往Gabriel的肩窩湊，用對方的身體擋住太強的燈光，因為被吵醒而有些不太高興。

 

Gabriel輕笑起來，「手術結束了。」

 

那個字驅走了最後的睡意，Bernie立刻離開自己的男朋友溫暖的身體，撐直自己。醫生站在他們面前，他的身上仍然穿著手術衣，但是已經摘掉了口罩，正似笑非笑地看著他們。

 

「他今天忙壞了。」Gabriel解釋。

 

噢。

 

Bernie在心中哀嚎一聲，懷疑自己臉紅了。這個混蛋一點都沒有幫上忙。

 

「我很好。」他給了自己的男朋友一個警告的眼神，站了起來，「手術怎麼樣了？他還好嗎？」

 

「她。」醫生糾正，眼中的戲謔更深了，「你帶來的是個女孩兒。」他頓了頓，語氣變得正式起來，「手術很成功，她需要在醫院待上幾天，避免有什麼術後的併發症，但是我認為她的情況很樂觀。」

 

「那就好。」Bernie鬆了口氣，身體放鬆下來。他的手臂碰到了站在他身邊的Gabriel，一陣暖意隨著他們接觸到的地方流入他的四肢。「那她的主人呢？你們連絡上了嗎？」

 

「那個—」醫生歛去笑容，微微擰起眉，「我們試過了，但是她的身上沒有晶片，也查詢不到任何走失的狗是符合她的特徵的。考慮到她被送來的時候的狀況，我們認為她若不是走失，就是被遺棄了，時間大概在一個月上下。」

 

「那—」Bernie眨眨眼，「那等她康復之後她會怎麼樣？」

 

「我們會試著繼續找她的主人，但是如果直到康復都沒有找到，就只能送到收容所裡面去了。」

 

Bernie抓住Gabriel的手臂。

 

醫生看起來很無奈，甚至有些憐憫，Bernie知道對方已經盡力了，醫院不可能收留每一隻被送來的流浪狗。

 

「手術的費用—」他虛弱地說，「我還沒有付手術的費用。」

 

「那個醫院會負責，我們的醫院每年都有撥款給這種情況。」醫生無奈地笑了笑，「總不能不救，對吧？」

 

「但是那代表牠不能用最好的藥，不是嗎？」Bernie反問，在看到對方默認的表情後語氣變得堅持起來，「我會負責牠手術跟住院的費用，不管怎麼樣，就只是—」他舔唇，「—讓牠好起來。」

 

※

 

「牠看起來好多了。」Bernie隔著玻璃，看著裡頭躺在軟墊上的狗狗——時間已經太晚了，大部分的護士都已經下班了，而急診並沒有多餘的人手可以帶他們進去——這樣告訴Gabriel，「我在馬路上看到牠的時候，我真的以為牠會死掉。」

 

「你做了所有你能做的。」Gabriel牽住他的手，將他們的十指密密地攏在一起。

 

「我希望那樣就足夠了。」Bernie輕聲道。

 

「醫生也說了，牠的情況很樂觀。」Gabriel轉向他，「好了，我們該回家了，早就過了正常的營業時間了，我們最好讓醫生能早點下班。」他的視線落在他的衣服上，「除此之外，你需要好好地洗個澡，你看起來糟透了。」

 

Bernie順著對方的視線看向自己的衣服，被自己糟糕的模樣逗笑了。「你之前怎麼不說些什麼？我現在看起來像是個殺人犯。」他的夾克和褲子上沾滿了混合了血和灰塵的髒汙，看起來像是在戰場的壕溝裡滾過一圈。就這麼走在馬路上，他大概不出十分鐘就會被警察攔下來，被當成嫌疑犯帶到警察局裡去偵訊。

 

「你那時候才不會聽。」Gabriel的眼中閃過一絲笑意，「來吧，我送你回家，現在讓你開車可不是個好主意。」

 

「那我的車—」

 

「我明天早上再載你過來。」Gabriel聽起來很堅持，所以Bernie沒有繼續反對，而是乖乖地跟對方走到停車場。

 

時間剛剛過了午夜，空盪盪的停車場裡很冷，但是那隻牽著他的手卻很溫暖。他們一路上都沒有說話，但是車子平穩地駛在一台車也沒有的街道上的聲音卻讓他感覺到無比安心——當然，更大的可能，是因為那個正在開車的男人的緣故。

 

到家後，Gabriel將車子熄了火，跟著他一起下了車。Bernie沒有拒絕，只是從口袋裡掏出鑰匙打開了家門。在燈亮起的那一瞬間，他感覺到熱氣湧上眼眶。他從來沒有覺得家這麼好過，上一次他有這種感覺，還是Landry號出事的那一天。那天他失敗了，卻讓無數的家庭為他的失敗而付出代價，但是他今天救了一條生命。

 

這不對，拯救生命是他的工作。這幾個月裡，他執行過大大小小的任務，但是沒有哪一次像今天一樣讓他感覺這麼像Landry號出事的那一天。

 

Gabriel打開暖氣，Bernie可以聽見暖氣開始運轉的聲音，那驅走了那天在海上的冰冷記憶。他咬唇，懷疑是因為逐漸變冷的天氣讓自己想起那些糟糕的回憶。

 

「Bernie。」

 

他抬起頭，對上Gabriel理解的眼神。站在那裡的男人什麼也沒有說，只是上前一步，在那裡等著。

 

Bernie擁住對方，將唇咬得死緊，不讓自己發出一絲聲音。

 

他在對方溫暖的懷抱裡，感覺到對方輕輕地拍打著自己的背，以及那在他耳邊的低哄。

 

「噓，沒事了，一切都會沒事的。」

 

他閉上眼，感覺著對方環繞著自己的溫暖體溫，以及滑落臉頰的滾燙淚水。

 

※

 

「還是沒有找到牠的主人嗎？」Bernie蹲在狗狗旁邊，伸手輕撫著狗狗的臉頰。狗狗仍然有些虛弱，但是卻像是認出了他是誰似的，伸出舌頭友好地舔了舔他的手。

 

「沒有。」值班的護士搖了搖頭。

 

Bernie咬唇，視線盯著狗狗。狗狗閉起了眼，正在享受他的觸摸，原本垂在地上的尾巴正有一下沒一下地晃動著，像是個迷你的掃把在地板上掃來掃去。

 

「牠可以在這裡待多久？」

 

「這取決於牠的康復情況，但是最多不會超過一周。」

 

「一周？」Bernie猛地抬起頭，因為驚訝而不自覺提高了音量。

 

「是的。」護士點頭，「醫院的規章是在穩定之後就必須送走，位置需要預留給情況更不穩定的動物。」

 

「這麼快……」Bernie再次將視線轉向狗狗。沒有了血與在路上沾染到的髒污，狗狗鬆軟的毛在他的指尖下像是上好的毛毯那般柔軟。牠垂下頭，舒服地蹭著他的手，絲毫不知道自己之後的命運。

 

牠在收容所會和其他的狗狗相處得好嗎？其他的狗會不會因為牠受傷而欺負牠？牠會找到新的家嗎？牠的新家人會不會疼牠？

 

房間的門被打開，Bernie反射性地抬起頭看了一眼，原本去停車的Gabriel走了進來，手中還拿著一個全新的狗玩具。

 

「抱歉花了一些時間，但我想牠大概需要這個。」他邊走邊試圖拆開那封得太緊的包裝，玩具尾端綁著的鈴鐺吸引了狗狗的注意，牠站了起來，對Gabriel搖著尾巴，但Gabriel卻遲遲拆不開玩具上的塑膠包裝。

 

那畫面有些滑稽，因為遲遲拆不開綁在玩具上的紙板，Gabriel停下腳步，站在房間的中央，專心地拆著包裝。Bernie必須抱著狗狗，才讓狗狗不會因為太興奮而衝出去。事實上，他懷疑如果Gabriel再不拆開那個玩具，狗狗大概會因為太過興奮而扯到傷口。

 

「這裡，用這個。」護士從抽屜中拿出一把剪刀，解救了他們的難題。總算拆開包裝的Gabriel拿著玩具在他們身邊蹲了下來，而狗狗幾乎在他把玩具遞出去的瞬間就咬住了玩具。

 

「我懂得，伙計，病房裡真是無聊透了，對吧？」Gabriel對著狗狗露出了然的神情。他拉著玩具的另外一端，在狗狗施力的時候用更大的力氣，不讓狗狗把玩具搶走。而那讓狗狗更興奮了，他咬著玩具，不斷地甩著自己的頭，讓底端的鈴鐺叮噹作響。

 

「Gabe，放手，你會惹怒牠的。」

 

「你沒有和狗狗玩過這個，對吧？牠們喜歡有人和他們搶這個，所以這東西才會做得這麼長。」雖然這麼說，但Gabriel仍是鬆開了手。突然失了阻力，讓太過用力的狗狗往後倒退了幾步。牠抬起頭困惑地看了眼，走到Gabriel身邊，低著頭繼續甩著自己的新玩具。

 

Gabriel伸手拍了拍對方背上沒有受傷的地方，換來搖動的尾巴。

 

「你這個沒節操的傢伙。」被尾巴打到的Bernie簡直哭笑不得，他把狗狗攬進自己的懷裡，開始諄諄教誨：「你知道這傢伙有可能是壞人，對吧？你該看看他沒有刮鬍子的樣子，保證可以嚇哭小孩子。」

 

Gabriel還來不及抗議，一旁的護士噗哧地笑了出來。那吸引了兩個男人的注意力，他們同時抬起頭看向護士。

 

「抱歉，」護士笑道，「但我想那是因為他的身上有你的味道的關係，動物比人更敏銳，牠大概在你的男朋友走進來的時候就知道你們很親近了。」

 

「妳怎麼知道我們很親近？我們也有可能只是朋友。」因為味道那個字，Bernie懷疑自己臉紅了。大概是早上的那杯咖啡不夠濃，他現在唯一能想到身上會沾到對方身上味道的方法只有一種。

 

「人住在一起久了身上的味道會互相影響。」臉色完全沒有變化的護士想得顯然比他要正經多了，理所當然地道，「人類聞不出來是很正常的，但是對動物而言那卻很明顯。」

 

「我們沒有住在一起。」Gabriel回答，「但他的確是我的男朋友。」

 

護士愣了一下，「抱歉，因為你們的互動，我以為—」她再次道歉，「如果我不小心冒犯道你們了，我道歉。」

 

「沒事。」Bernie轉回視線，繼續逗弄著狗狗。Gabriel湊了過來，貼著他的手臂，也跟著伸出手替狗狗順著毛。

 

他的味道鑽進他的鼻腔，Bernie手一滯，感覺對方身上的味道比任何時候都還要來得更明顯。

 

※

 

「所以，你怎麼想？」

 

Bernie停下擦拭椅子的動作，「什麼？」

 

「狗狗。」在車子另外一端的Gabriel矮下身體，透過打開的車門看著他，「我聽到你和護士說的話了，牠穩定了之後會被送到收容所，對吧？」

 

Bernie捏緊手中髒兮兮的抹布。「是的。」

 

Gabriel坐進後座，對他朝了招手。「進來。」

 

雖然不知道對方想做什麼，但Bernie仍然乖乖照做。椅墊上的血跡已經清得差不多了，他大概不會報銷另外一條褲子。

 

「你想領養牠嗎？」

 

Bernie沒有想到對方竟然會問自己這個，那讓他一時間不知道該回答什麼。他當然想領養牠，但是除了同情心，他還必須要考慮現實。之前讓他一直沒有養狗的那些問題仍然存在，不會自己突然消失，他不能無視那些問題。

 

看見他的遲疑，Gabriel嘆了口氣。「我看到你看牠的表情了，你想養牠。」

 

他聽起來很肯定，繼續否認是不必要的。Bernie點點頭，乖乖承認，「我的確想，但是我的工作—」他舔了舔唇，有些遲疑地繼續，「它太不穩定了。誰知道我什麼時候會需要臨時出上好幾天的任務？我不能冒這個險。」

 

「我有個很穩定的工作。」Gabriel說完立刻糾正自己，「唔，也不算是很穩定，但至少我的工作讓我可以每天在晚飯前回家。」

 

「但是你的房東—」Bernie可沒忘記對方的合約上註明了不能養動物這件事。事實上，那份合約還是他陪對方一起去簽的。

 

「你知道我一直想買棟房子，有個屬於自己的家。也許比預計的快一點，但是我準備好了，Bernie。」Gabriel放柔語氣，握住他的手，看著他的褐眸無比真誠，「我準備好在查塔姆長住下來。」

 

一開始，他搬到查塔姆只是實驗性的。紐約的步調太快，相較之下查塔姆更適合養病。雖然從來沒有明確說過，但是Bernie知道對方回紐約的可能性的確存在。查塔姆也許是東岸熱門的度假地點，但跟紐約沒有任何的可比性。他沒有提過這個問題，鴕鳥心態地認為只要不說，Gabriel就會一直留下來。

 

現在，Gabriel說他會留下來。

 

「但牠是我的問題……」他甚至不知道自己為什麼反駁，Gabriel提出的未來太過美好，他應該立刻接受才是，「我不能把我的問題丟給你，這樣不對。」

 

「你是我的問題，所以你的問題就是我的問題。」Gabriel的眼彎起，「那是一段關係所代表的，不是嗎？好的壞的都一起承擔？」

 

那逗樂了Bernie，「你是在跟我求婚嗎，Mr. Gray？那可是婚禮的誓詞。」

 

Gabriel的眼變得更彎，他伸手攬住他，讓他們的身體貼得更近，眸中的顏色變得深幽，「我不會介意—」他吐出的氣息吹在他的臉上，Bernie屏住氣息，看著對方越來越貼近的臉，直到那溫軟的嘴唇印上他的，「—有個像你一樣迷人的丈夫。」


	14. Chapter 14

生命就像一盒巧克力*。

 

Bernie抱著Noah——他剛剛領養的大狗此刻正溫馴地坐在他的腿上——覺得今年肯定是自己生命中最瘋狂的一年。

 

他側過頭，看向正專心把車倒進車庫的Gabriel。幾個月前他在碼頭遇到這個男人時，他可沒想過對方會對自己的生命有這麼大的影響。他以為他只是在做自己的工作，但現在他坐在這裡，懷裡抱著一隻他剛剛領養的狗，駕駛座上還坐著一個辣得要死的男人，而那個男人正準備在他從小住到大的地方買一棟房子，在這裡安頓下來。

 

更重要的是，那個男人愛他。

 

生命的確就像一盒巧克力，你永遠也不曉得你會拿到什麼口味。

 

他把Noah抱得更緊一些，被自己的想法逗笑了。

 

「怎麼了？」

 

停好車的Gabriel側過頭，笑看著他的眸中滿是寵溺。

 

「沒事。」Bernie咧開嘴，看著對方宛如巧克力般的眸，微微起身給了自己的男朋友一個吻。那有些困難，考慮到Noah的體重，有些被壓麻的腿讓他差點撐不起自己的身體，但Gabriel雖然有些意外，卻沒有拒絕他，而是側過身體回應他的吻。

 

Bernie嚐著對方的味道，閉上自己的眼。

 

他喜歡這盒巧克力的味道。

 

※

 

「……你們什麼？」John坐在街邊的咖啡座，面無表情地問。

 

Bernie微微矮下身體，摸了摸趴在他腳邊的Noah的腦袋，「我和Gabriel一起養了一隻狗。」

 

「不是這個，再前面那一句。」John仍然是那面無表情的樣子。

 

「呃……我和Gabriel在一起了？」不知道對方在問什麼，Bernie不是太確定地回答。

 

「你和Gabriel在一起了，然後你們一起養了一條狗。」John點點頭，將身體向前傾，「過來一點，Bernie。」

 

Bernie乖乖地向前，讓腦袋離自己的朋友更近一些。

 

「你瘋了嗎？我就不在查塔姆多久？兩個禮拜？現在你告訴我你不但交了一個男朋友，還跟他一起養了一條狗？你接下來會不會告訴我你已經打算跟他一起買一棟房子，準備結婚了？」

 

John過大的音量讓Bernie反射性瑟縮了一下，就連原本趴在地上，昏昏欲睡的Noah都嚇了一跳。牠跳起來，對著John發出警告性的低吼。Bernie伸手順著對方的毛髮，安撫著牠，就怕牠再次傷到還沒有痊癒的腳。

 

「事實上，在你離開以前我們就已經在一起了。」Bernie在John開口前打斷對方，「別生氣，我本來打算告訴你的，但是你知道你那時候走得多匆忙。」他一邊安撫著Noah，一邊解釋，「而且就算我最近的確是在陪Gabe一起看房子—」

 

「Bernard Webber！」John看起來完全被打敗了，「你不是認真的在考慮跟這個男人結婚吧？我知道Gabriel是個好男人，但你們才認識多久？我要怎麼跟你的哥哥們解釋—」

 

「我們沒有要結婚。」對於自己好友的過度反應，Bernie簡直哭笑不得。他知道才剛剛跟Gabriel交往就一起養了Noah是太快了，但是Noah的到來本來就不是計畫好的。「房子是Gabriel要買的，他想要在查塔姆定居下來，至於Noah—」他拍了拍大狗的腦袋，換來對方晃動的尾巴。「牠是個意外，但是不可否認的是，牠很棒，不是嗎？」

 

「我知道你一直都想養狗，這不是我的重點。」John煩躁地揮了揮手，「我的重點是，你不覺得你們進展的太快了嗎？」

 

Bernie停下撫摸Noah的手，「我必須試試看，Gabe和我之間的感覺—」他停頓了一下，思索著自己應該要怎麼解釋，「—它們太強烈了，我不能假裝它們不存在。」

 

「他完全把你迷倒了，對吧？」John咕噥。

 

那個論述讓Bernie有些害羞，他收回自己的手，轉移話題，「好了，明顯先生，別再說我了。你呢？Dorian同意調回來了嗎？」

 

John往後靠近椅子裡，陰鬱地瞪著自己面前的咖啡杯，就像是那個無辜的瓷杯跟他有什麼深仇大恨似的，「他現在是韋爾弗利特的警探。」

 

「Dorian升警探了？那是件好事啊。」

 

「在韋爾弗利特。」John強調。

 

「我知道，但是查塔姆的人口並沒有多到需要兩個警探，不是嗎？」

 

「那裡什麼都沒有！」John一臉憤慨，「我根本弄不明白他到底在想什麼。我一路跟著他回他老家，試著在他正式上任以前說服他調回來，結果你知道他說什麼嗎？他說至少那裡沒有我！」他暴躁的像頭被困住的獅子，「我根本弄不明白他到底在想什麼。在他的家人面前，他表現得像是什麼都沒有發生似的，但是一旦只剩下我們兩個，他就連話都不肯跟我說。」

 

「你跟他談過了嗎？你的感覺？」

 

那個問題有效地讓John冷靜下來，他翻了一個大大的白眼，「沒有，他甚至不肯跟我單獨待在一個空間裡。」

 

「他會的，」Bernie有些同情對方，Dorian這次著實氣得不輕，「相信我。」

 

「見鬼的他會，他甚至不肯—」

 

「他會。」John一直是他們之間更有主見的那個，但是在感情的問題上，John就是一個遲鈍的笨蛋。「如果他真的不想再見到你，他大可選擇調離鱈魚角，別急著反駁我，」他難得強勢地打斷對方，「你知道他可以。」

 

那有效地止住了John的抱怨，他們當然都知道Dorian可以。事實上，若非是Dorian堅持，他早就可以在某個大城市裡當警探了。John是查塔姆長大的，他不願意調離鱈魚角很正常，但是Dorian卻沒有這個理由。

 

「除此之外，」Bernie繼續說道，「如果他真的不想再見到你，他大可以告訴他的家人你們鬧翻了，根本沒有必要招待你。你說他的媽媽根本不知道你們吵架了，不是嗎？」

 

那稍微說服了John，他的身體放鬆了些，沒有剛才這麼緊繃了。「嗯。」他不情願地承認。

 

那生悶氣的模樣讓Bernie差點就忍不住笑出來，懷疑對方知道自己此刻看起來活像個十二歲的男孩，但他很好地控制住了自己，畢竟John此刻看起來已經夠悲慘了。他拍了拍John的肩膀，「試著多點耐心，你知道，你的脾氣太壞了。」

 

※

 

Bernie回到家，發現不只Gabriel的車在車道上，Dorian的車也是。

 

他把車停好，在家門前看見正站在台階上說話的Gabriel和Dorian。

 

「Gabriel正告訴我你差不多快回來了。」Dorian笑道，好脾氣的模樣一點也沒有John口中無理取鬧的跡象。

 

「你們怎麼不進去聊？外頭冷死了。」Bernie把Noah的牽繩交給Gabriel，笑著給了對方一個擁抱，「老家怎麼樣？」

 

「我試著留他下來吃晚飯，但是他說他在趕時間。」Gabriel無辜地解釋。

 

「除了某個在我身邊不斷碎碎念的傢伙以外，棒極了。」Dorian眨了眨眼，抱怨，但他眼中的笑意卻不容錯辨。「還有，我是真的在趕時間，我升成韋爾弗利特的警探了，我得在正式上任以前搬過去，我只是拿我媽做的果醬過來而已。」

 

他提起John的表情和平常一樣，Bernie懷疑John是不是因為太沮喪了，所以才沒有注意到Dorian在提到自己時的表情有多麼寵溺。

 

「我剛剛才見過John，他跟我提過了，恭喜你。」Bernie鬆開對方，補充，「除此之外，他看起來糟透了。」

 

「我知道，但他必須習慣我不再是他的搭檔這件事。」Dorian蹲下來，讓自己的視線直視Noah，「你肯定就是Noah，是嗎？」

 

Noah好奇地歪過頭看著他，開始搖起尾巴。

 

「你可以摸他，Noah喜歡別人摸牠。」

 

「你好，我是Dorian。」Dorian伸手摸了摸Noah的頭，Noah垂下耳朵，對他搖了搖尾巴，然後轉向Bernie，用爪子抓了抓他的腿。

 

「牠大概是口渴了，我先帶牠進去喝水。」Gabriel打開門，「你確定你自己一個人搞得定？」

 

「別擔心我，」Dorian站起來，「我沒什麼東西。」

 

「讓我陪你走到車子那裡。」Gabriel帶著Noah進屋後，Bernie提議。

 

「你知道，雖然我不是在這裡長大的，但是我想只是走到車道還不至於讓我迷路。」Dorian開玩笑道，但是卻沒有要阻止他的意思。

 

「我很擔心你們。」Bernie直接道。

 

「我知道。」Dorian給了跟剛才一樣的回答，只是這次的表情沒有剛才這麼輕鬆了。

 

「我一直以為你對John有感覺。」Bernie困惑地看著自己的朋友，他認識Dorian也許沒有像認識John這麼久，但是他一直以為自己算得上是了解對方的。「但是John告訴我你不願意跟他在一起。」他們在車邊停下腳步，Bernie看著Dorian將手伸進口袋中，尋找著鑰匙，「我不覺得你是這麼想的，所以我告訴John他應該好好地跟你談一談，」他停頓了一下，「如果你真的對他沒有感覺，那麼下次他來找我要意見的時候，我會勸他死心。那也許會很難，但是他會好起來。」

 

Dorian停下動作，「他不是真的想要跟我在一起，他只是不想要我離開。」

 

那句解釋讓Bernie微微放鬆下來。「他喜歡你，Dorian，我想他甚至是愛你的。」

 

「我知道。」Dorian從口袋中掏出鑰匙，轉過身直直地看著他，「你也知道，但是John自己不知道。」他將車子解鎖，「我試著給他時間思考，但是你知道他是多衝動的一個人。」他露出一個莫可奈何的笑容，而他因為想到了對方而放柔的臉龐更讓Bernie確定對方多麼愛著自己從小到大的朋友。

 

「像是跟著你回老家。」Bernie也忍不住露出一個笑容，他們都太了解John那衝動的個性。

 

「或是告訴我要跟我在一起。」Dorian補充。

 

他們交換了一個無奈的眼神，然後兩人唇角的笑容不斷擴大，直到那變成一個真正的笑容。

 

「我希望你不用搬走。」Bernie再次給了對方一個擁抱。

 

「才四十分鐘的車程而已，我們還是可以一起在酒吧看比賽。」

 

「我知道，但是我更喜歡你就住在幾個街區外。」Bernie放開對方，再次確認，「你確定你不用人幫忙搬家？」

 

「確定。」Dorian伸手打開車門，「快進去吧，Gabriel大概在等你吃晚餐了。」

 

戀人在家中等著自己的畫面讓Bernie心中一暖，「嗯，晚安。」

 

「晚安。」Dorian坐進車子，轉動鑰匙。在夜裡太亮的車燈讓Bernie反射性地瞇起眼，Dorian搖下車窗，再次對他揮了揮手。Bernie站在原地，直到對方將車子倒進馬路，才重新回到屋子裡。

 

「他還好嗎？」Gabriel的聲音伴隨著切菜的聲音從廚房傳來。

 

「我不知道。」他脫下外套，將外套掛在門邊的架子上，邊搓著自己因為在戶外站了太久而有點凍僵的手邊走進廚房，「但是我希望他們會沒事。」

 

Noah在他腳邊吃著自己的飼料，但Bernie知道Gabriel剛剛只是為了讓他能單獨跟Dorian聊聊。

 

「他們會沒事的。」Gabriel沒有回頭，仍是低頭專心地切著菜。他已經脫掉了外套，露出裡面的格子襯衫。圍裙的帶子被他在身後繫成一個不太對秤的蝴蝶結，鬆鬆垮垮地垂在他的腰上，讓那個畫面居家又溫暖。Bernie心口一暖，走上前，從背後抱住對方。

 

Gabriel只比他高上幾公分，那讓他只能勉強看清楚對方正在切什麼。Gabriel只短暫地停頓了一下，就又繼續將那些已經被切成一片片的洋蔥切成塊狀，而洋蔥刺鼻的味道讓他雙眼酸澀。

 

「今天晚上吃什麼。」他抱著自己的戀人，悶聲問。

 

「義大利麵跟洋蔥湯？」Gabriel問，但是手下的動作卻沒有停下。

 

Bernie閉上眼，將自己的眼睛壓在對方的肩膀上，男人的體溫阻隔了那太過刺激的味道，「聽起來很棒。」

 

 

 

*生命就像一盒巧克力。原文Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. 出自電影Forrest Gump。


	15. Chapter 15

跟Gabriel在一起的日子，非常地……不可思議。

 

在遇到Gabriel以前，他從不覺得自己是孤單的。他有家人，有朋友，甚至也談過幾次戀愛，但是他從來沒有想過可以與另外一個人如此親密。

 

Gabriel仍然保有自己租的房子，但是他們幾乎已經住在一起了。那不完全是童話故事的生活，他們也會有摩擦，工作上甚至有少數人因為他與男人交往而嘲笑他，但是Gabriel讓那一切變得值得。

 

Gabriel在他睡過頭時放Noah到院子裡上廁所，他在Gabriel因為工作而必須晚回家時替他熱濃湯。

 

他們趁著午餐休息的時間到海崖邊看有海景的房子，在晚飯的餐桌上交換彼此今天發生的事。

 

他是家中所有孩子裡最晚搬離家的，但是就連那些與父親一起住的日子裡，他也從不知道原來晚飯的餐桌可以如此輕鬆愉快。父親是一個非常嚴厲的人，Webber家的孩子從小就習慣不在晚飯的時候交談。

 

Gabriel是一個非常細心的人，那讓他總是能夠在他低落的時候適時給與他鼓勵。但也許就是因為太過善於觀察別人的情緒，他有時候會陷入對自我的懷疑中，但那很少會造成什麼大問題，一個安慰的擁抱和幾個吻總能讓他很快地振作起來，就像Gabriel也總能讓他振作起來一樣。

 

客廳裡壁爐造型的暖氣散發著熱氣，Bernie在厚重的毛毯裡調整了一下姿勢，瞇著眼幾乎快要睡著了。

 

他今天一整天都在碼頭，太冷的天氣和大量的體力消耗讓他一放鬆下來就完全不想動了。

 

「累了的話回房裡睡。」坐在他身邊的Gabriel低笑。

 

「別動。」Bernie咕噥一聲，伸手抓住Gabriel的手臂，在確定對方不會亂動後再次把腦袋靠在對方的肩膀上，閉著眼嘆了口氣。

 

說實在的，這個姿勢很不舒服。地板雖然鋪著地毯，但是還是太硬，而雖然他閉著眼，卻還是能看到燈光投射出來的火焰在跳動，但是他就是捨不得回房間睡覺。

 

他原本只是坐在地板上和Noah玩而已，然後Gabriel拿來了毯子和熱巧克力，他們就這麼開始有一句沒一句地聊起天來。Noah對於自己不能喝巧克力這件事很不高興，然後Gabriel從口袋裡變出了幾片狗餅乾安撫了不斷用爪子刨他手背，一臉委屈的狗兒。

 

「你會是個很棒的爸爸。」Bernie喃喃道，發音因為睡意而有些含糊不清。

 

「Bernie？」Gabriel的聲音介於被逗樂和困惑中間，「你睡迷糊了嗎？」

 

「Noah。」Bernie因為太硬的肩膀而不滿意地皺了皺鼻子，將自己的腦袋埋進對方的懷中。那樣很溫暖，也許比暖氣散發出的熱氣還要溫暖。「你很疼牠，我覺得你也會很疼孩子。」

 

Gabriel伸手撐住他，不讓他整個人滑到地板，「這代表你想跟我結婚嗎？」

 

「為什麼不？」Bernie反問，「但是婚禮要在溫暖一點的時候，我不想要婚禮舉行到一半的時候被叫去執行任務，那樣太慘了。」

 

「也許你該去睡了。」Gabriel這下聽起來是真的被逗樂了。

 

「我很認真。」Bernie想推一下Gabriel以表達自己的不滿，但是他太累了，所以他真正做的只是抽動了一下手指而已。

 

「我們可以明天早上在討論這個。」Gabriel撐著他站起來，Bernie眨眨眼，強迫自己清醒，在半夢半醒間跟著Gabriel回到房間。

 

房間裡很冷，讓他在爬上床的時候反射性地瑟縮。Gabriel短暫地離開了一下，等他回來的時候房間的暖氣已經開始運作，然後他感覺到床的另外一端因為男人的體重下陷。

 

他想抱對方，可是沉重的身體不聽指揮，所以當溫暖的長臂擁住他時，他立刻就睡著了。

 

※

 

「你覺得我加入海巡隊怎麼樣？」

 

「Cluff終於說服你簽合約了嗎？」Bernie把擦乾的盤子遞給Gabriel，彎腰從洗碗機中拿出另外一個盤子。「我覺得很棒，我一直覺得站裡的技術員根本不—」

 

「不是作為平民加入，而是真的加入海巡隊。」

 

「—夠。」Bernie結束那個句子，終於反應過來對方剛剛說了什麼。他吃驚地轉向對方，「是正式加入的那種加入？」

 

「嗯。」Gabriel的手上仍然拿著剛剛那個盤子，臉上的表情很認真。

 

「為什麼？」Bernie反射性地問，這太突然了。

 

「你還記得那次在船塢裡，你告訴我說我應該加入海巡隊嗎？」

 

「我在開玩笑。」Bernie立刻道，開始思考自己說的哪一句話誤導了對方。

 

「我知道，但是那不是一個太糟的主意。」Gabriel解釋，「哨站的工作很有挑戰性，而且查塔姆的維修員根本不夠，不是嗎？不然Cluff也不會這麼希望我接受哨站的工作了。」

 

「你覺得把被捕龍蝦的網子困住的海龜救出來很有挑戰性？」Bernie懷疑地問，那是他今天的其中一個任務，而且說真的他完全不明白為什麼天氣這麼冷還會有海龜到處亂晃，通常這是夏天才會發生的事。

 

「你知道我不是那個意思。」Gabriel看起來非常挫敗，「如果我真的要加入，會是以維修員的身分加入。」

 

「可是維修員是要出海的，」Bernie眨眨眼，「我以為你怕水。」

 

「我不怕水。」Gabriel重申。

 

「好吧，你不怕水，」Bernie改口，「但是我還是不明白—」

 

話一開口他就知道自己說錯話了，因為Gabriel的表情變得十分僵硬，所以他立刻閉上了嘴。

 

「如果你覺得這是一個壞主意，那我們可以當作沒有這回事。」

 

他沒有真的說出來，但是Bernie看得出來對方很受傷。「我沒有說這是一個壞主意。」他解釋，「我只是覺得這太突然了，你從來沒有提過你對海巡隊的工作有興趣。」

 

那稍微安撫了Gabriel，他的肌肉仍然緊繃，但是已經稍微放鬆一些。「對你來說也許很突然，但是我已經想了一陣子了。」

 

「Gabe，我不是想要阻止你加入海巡隊，但是我很擔心。」Bernie索性放下手中的東西，「加入海巡隊是很大的承諾，你確定這是你真正想要的生活嗎？你搬來查塔姆才幾個月，我不希望你因為不習慣而急著做出你會後悔的決定，我打賭你在紐約的時候從來沒有想過你會做鐘錶匠以外的職業—」

 

「鐘錶匠的兒子只會是鐘錶匠。」Gabriel靜靜地回答。

 

「你知道你想要做什麼都可以。」Bernie皺眉。

 

「我知道，但是我在紐約的時候，我從來沒有這樣想過。」Gabriel看起來很悲傷，「我喜歡修理那些機械，但是我一直覺得生命應該可以擁有更多，我不知道我確切想要什麼，但是我知道當一輩子的鐘錶匠不是我要的。」他認真地看著他，「然後你出現了，你救了我，改變了我的生活。你沒有辦法想像這對我多麼重要，我的母親一直告訴我說我很特別，我可以做任何我想做的事，包括成為這個國家的總統，我從來沒有相信過她，直到我遇見你。」

 

Bernie傻傻地看著對方，過多的訊息量讓他一時間無法反應過來，畢竟不是每天都會有人說他改變了自己的人生。

 

「我不特別，Bernie，我知道我只是一個平凡人，這是為什麼我從來沒有相信過她的原因。但是你的工作讓我知道這個世界上有很多很平凡的人，卻做著一點也不平凡的事，這讓我覺得也許生活真的代表了什麼，也許我真的可以做出什麼不同，就像你改變了我的生活一樣，而不是只是—」他停頓，等他再次開口時，語氣已經恢復平靜，「修理家電。」

 

「我希望你不是真的想要當總統，」仍然沒有反應過來的Bernie只能勉強擠出這一句，「我不確定我準備好當第一丈夫了。」

 

「我不想。」那逗樂了Gabriel，他看起來仍然悲傷，但是眼底浮現一個不明顯的笑意。「我只想當海巡隊員。」

 

「如果那是你真的想要的話。」那說服了Bernie，但他忍不住補充，「但是我還是覺得修理家電沒有什麼不好的，你知道你修好熱水機的時候他們簡直把你當英雄。」

 

褐眸中的笑意擴散成一個真正的笑容，「我知道。」

 

「我想我們大概可以在網路上找到申請表，然後我明天要幫你問問下一次ASVAB*是什麼時候，你確定你真的不怕水嗎？」

 

「真的。」Gabriel再次重申。

 

「提前幫你做體能訓練大概會是個好主意。」對方的笑容讓Bernie妥協，他大概永遠都沒有辦法拒絕Gabriel，「我希望你是夏天的時候決定的，我真的很討厭在這個季節下水。」他做了一個鬼臉，「冷死了。」

 

Gabriel朝他的方向上前一步，將他擁進懷中，「我會讓你保持溫暖。」Bernie在對方靠近時閉上自己的眼，感覺到對方熱燙的唇印在自己的唇上，「我保證。」

 

※

 

如果生命真的是一盒巧克力的話，那麼大概只有柏蒂全口味豆(Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans)可以跟這盒名叫Gabriel Gray的巧克力一較高下。

 

Gus有次出於好玩而買了一盒回來，在因為吃了胡椒口味的糖果而灌了一大口茶後，Bernie深深覺得果凍豆(Jelly Bean)還是應該買原本就有的那些口味才對，而不是跟小說聯名出的，有著各種稀奇古怪口味的豆子。

 

但仍然，那個人是Gabriel，而他大概永遠都沒有辦法跟Gabriel說不，包括在只有華氏四十度的時候到戶外的游泳池練習游泳。

 

一開始Gabriel覺得他們應該要去海邊，但Bernie說服了他。五月角*的訓練也許不會在溫暖且安全的游泳池，但是在不習慣這種溫度的情況下，直接去海邊太冒險了。

 

Gabriel一開始非常不習慣，Bernie沒有辦法怪他。他自己已經是水手長了，他還是很討厭在冷得要命的時候下水，尤其為了更快適應冷水，他們沒有穿可以保暖的潛水裝。

 

「這比我想像得還要冷。」Gabriel在踩進水裡時說，剛剛因為暖身而伸展開的肌肉反射性地變得僵硬。

 

「慢慢來。」Bernie命令自己放鬆，一邊將自己整個身體浸入水中，「你必須先習慣在水裡，才能開始練習游泳。」

 

「我知道。」Gabriel學著他的動作，慢慢將自己浸入水中。

 

那很冷，如果旁邊有人的話，他們大概會被當成瘋子。但好在雖然是周末的早晨，在這樣的溫度下沒有人會到戶外的游泳池來。

 

「是我的錯覺，還是那顆太陽真的只是投影？」Gabriel打著顫，問。

 

「它是真的。」Bernie大笑，做了幾個基本的姿勢，教Gabriel如何更快讓肌肉再次放鬆下來。「這樣，這會讓你覺得溫暖一點。」

 

Gabriel學著他的動作，幾分鐘後，他看起來仍然悲慘，濕淋淋地，而且冷得要命，但是至少沒有不停的發抖了。

 

那天早上他們練習了一些簡單的動作，Gabriel真的會游泳，也許不太好，但是基本的動作都還做得到。Bernie示範了自由式，那很消耗體力，但是能讓他在最快的時候到要到的地方。

 

「所以，你覺得呢？」他將頭探出水面，隨手抹去臉上的水珠。

 

「看起來很溫暖。」Gabriel謹慎地下評論，「你看起來好多了。」

 

「我是問你有沒有看清楚動作。」Bernie又好氣又好笑。

 

這次Gabriel的回答是沉入水中，用他剛剛示範的動作往泳池的另外一端游去。他的動作大致上來說還算標準，但仍然需要改善。Bernie跟著沉入水中，在水裡很快就追上對方。

 

「愛現。」Gabriel在他們同時抵達泳池的另外一端時說，但是他臉上的笑容卻顯示他很喜歡像剛剛那樣一起游泳。

 

「待著不動很冷。」Bernie眼眨也不眨地回答，然後教了對方幾個換氣的訣竅。

 

那天他們在泳池裡待了好幾個小時，大量的體力消耗讓他們終於去吃早餐的時候全都餓得不行。跟游泳池比起來，溫暖的餐廳簡直就是天堂。Bernie在對方低著頭研究菜單的時候將手越過桌面，握住對方放在桌上的手。

 

Gabriel抬起頭，對他露出詢問的表情。他的頭髮因為更衣間太過老舊的吹風機風力不夠而亂糟糟地垂著，Bernie收緊手，在對方回握住自己時露出一個微笑，覺得自己已經愛上了這樣的生活。

 

 

 

*ASVAB，Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery，能力測試考試。  
*五月角，Cape May，海巡隊的新兵訓練營所在地。


	16. Chapter 16

「你就是個笨蛋。」John翻著烤爐上的漢堡肉，評論。

 

「我只是……」一陣太冷的風吹來，鼻子的搔癢感讓Bernie打了一個大大的噴嚏，「想幫忙……」

 

「把自己弄成重感冒嗎？」John一針見血地問，「一點忙都沒幫上。」

 

Bernie吸了吸鼻子，防止鼻水流下。「你知道五月角的訓練不提早準備的話根本吃不消，我只是想讓他更容易適應而已。」

 

「大部分的人在進去以前對海巡隊一點概念也沒有，但他們全都適應得好好的。」John用鏟子壓了壓已經快熟透的漢堡肉，被擠出的油脂低落在下方的木炭上，發出滋滋的聲響。

 

「你非得這麼刻薄嗎？」Bernie喃喃地問。他原本覺得自己的感冒是值得的，但是John形容的方式讓他覺得自己是個笨蛋。

 

「我只是指出事實。」John轉向他，對他露出一個不慎苟同的表情，「你最好回屋子裡，你現在最不需要的就是加重你的感冒。」

 

「今天第一次，我同意你說的話。」Bernie再次吸了吸鼻子，轉過身走進屋子裡。

 

因為開著落地窗，屋子裡比平常要冷得多，但是至少沒有外面的寒風了。他走進廚房，找到正在忙碌的Gabriel和Dorian。

 

「有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」他問，試著讓自己更有用一點，「John把我趕進來了。」

 

兩個男人同時看向他，Dorian露出一個同情的表情，Bernie不知道那是因為自己的重感冒還是因為John的壞脾氣，而Gabriel立刻就皺起了眉。

 

如果不是因為該死的重感冒，Bernie大概會因為兩人的表情笑出來。「拜託，我看起來沒這麼糟吧？」

 

「非常糟。」Gabriel放下手中的東西，走向他。他放在他脖子上的手很溫暖，讓他差點因為太過舒服而嘆息。「你最好回房間躺一會。」

 

「我想他是對的，Bernie。」Dorian幫忙勸道，「你看起來糟透了。」

 

「這不公平。」Bernie在自己被Gabriel推著走出廚房時忍不住說道，「是我提議要烤肉的，為什麼我什麼忙都不能幫？」

 

「因為你需要休息。」Gabriel不為所動地繼續推著他往臥房的方向走，緊皺的濃眉讓人難以拒絕。

 

自從他收到錄取通知以後，他就不怎麼戴眼鏡了。Bernie知道對方其實沒有近視，之所以戴著那副眼鏡是為了在修理那些精細的機械時看得更清楚一些，但是少掉眼鏡，Gabriel看起來就不像以前這麼好說話。

 

雖然他知道那只是他的錯覺，沒有人會因為一副眼鏡就改變個性。

 

「可是今天是幫你跟Dorian慶祝，如果有誰要休息，也應該是你跟Dorian。」Bernie繼續抗議，在他們經過沒有關上門的浴室時看見自己在鏡子裡的倒影。紅通通的鼻子讓他看起來臉色蒼白，而且因為鼻塞，他的眼睛一直分泌淚水，看起來非常悲慘。

 

「我們沒有生病。」Gabriel簡單地說，強迫他在床上坐下。

 

「這只是因為外面太冷了。」Bernie吸了吸鼻子，及時阻止鼻水滑落，「我真的覺得還好。」

 

「試著躺一下，好嗎？」Gabriel微微彎下身，讓他們的視線齊平，褐眸裡是濃濃的擔心。他探了探他的額頭，「你有一點發燒。」

 

「好吧。」對方擔心的模樣讓Bernie妥協，他踢掉腳上的鞋子，爬進床裡。「就五分鐘。」

 

「午餐好了以後我在進來叫你。」Gabriel在他的額上印下一個粗略的吻。「Noah。」站起來以後，他朝著房間外喊道。Noah跑進房間，朝主人們搖著尾巴，Gabriel蹲下來，摸了摸狗兒的脖子。「幫我看著Daddy，別讓他亂跑。」

 

Noah困惑地看著他，一人一狗的互動讓Bernie忍不住笑出來。他拍了拍自己身邊的空位，「來這裡，Noah。」

 

Noah跳上床，在床上轉了一圈以後靠著他趴了下來。

 

「待在那裡。」Gabriel在離開以前下令，也不知道到底是對誰說的。Noah聽話地沒有動，而牠身上輻射出來的熱度真的太溫暖了。Bernie本來不想睡的，但是睡意就這樣襲擊了他。他側過身，將臉埋進自己和Gabriel枕頭的中間，鼻塞的鼻子隱隱約約聞到Gabriel身上的味道，就這麼迷迷糊糊地睡著了。

 

※

 

後來一整天Bernie都昏昏沉沉的。Gabriel進房間叫他已經是二十分鐘以後的事了，而他的眼皮沉重地不停往下掉。Gabriel在他身上又包了一件外套才准他出房間，而等他們回到餐廳後，桌上已經擺滿了食物。

 

「我以為我們要在院子裡吃。」Bernie在入座時困惑地問。

 

「然後讓你的感冒更嚴重嗎？」John反問。

 

坐在John旁邊的Dorian用手肘撞了一下壞脾氣的警探，John的眼角抽了一下，但還是乖乖閉上了嘴。

 

好友彆扭的樣子讓Bernie差點笑出來，但為了不讓John大發雷霆，他還是忍住了。他伸手，想拿放在餐桌邊緣的汽水，結果遭到Gabriel和John的堅決反對。

 

「你們知道我不是十二歲，對吧？」他無奈地看著Gabriel把熱茶放在自己面前，真的很想喝點冰的東西好讓自己不這麼熱。

 

Gabriel給了他一個擔心的眼神，那讓他不得不妥協。兩個男人在接下來的時間裡都把他當成無行為能力人，讓Bernie不得不跟唯一一個把他當成成年人的Dorian聊天，算是對那兩個完全無視他抗議的男人的消極抗議。

 

午餐的漢堡很美味，撇開那兩個固執的男人和因為重感冒而幾乎消失的味覺，簡直稱得上完美。在他們為了Dorian的升遷和Gabriel錄取海巡隊而舉杯的時候，John看起來悶悶不樂，  
Gabriel則不斷投給他擔心的眼神，Bernie看向Dorian，很確定自己臉上的表情和對方一樣。

 

午餐後，他們從餐廳轉移到客廳。John在Dorian進廚房替大家泡熱茶時悄悄地跟他抱怨對方總算答應跟他在一起，卻堅持不肯回查塔姆任職。

 

「他只是需要一點私人空間。」Bernie數不清地幾次告訴對方，然後Gabriel從臥房裡拿了一條毯子出來，打斷了他們的對話。

 

他有一天一定會被這個男人寵壞，Bernie在對方拿毯子把他像墨西哥捲餅那樣包起來的時候這樣想。他可以感覺到自己的體溫升高了，因為發燒造成的暈眩讓他很難專心參與對話。

 

他最後記得的是Dorian說了一些自己在新的分局所發生的趣事，然後等他醒過來的時候，外頭的天已經全黑了。

 

暖爐的電子火焰在牆上投射出奇怪的影子，他眨了眨眼，花了幾秒鐘才反應過來Gabriel在自己旁邊看書。

 

他可以聽見對方翻書的聲音，他坐起來，看見Noah在Gabriel腳邊打盹，但是卻沒有看到John和Dorian。

 

「睡醒了？」他放下手中看到一半的舵手*，伸手探了探他額頭的溫度。

 

「我睡了很久嗎？」Bernie畏寒地拉了拉滑落的毯子。

 

「幾個小時。」Gabriel不是太認真地回答。因為閱讀，他又戴上了眼鏡，讓他又變成那副好說話的樣子。「John和Dorian先回去了，你睡得很熟，所以沒有叫你。你覺得好點了嗎？」

 

「大概。」Bernie不太確定地皺了皺鼻子，「我不敢相信我居然就這樣睡著了，我感覺糟透了。」

 

「你知道他們不會介意。」Gabriel看起來被逗樂了。「你會餓嗎？」

 

Bernie搖搖頭，時間看起來已經過了晚飯的時間，但該死的感冒讓他什麼都不想吃。「我想喝水。」聽見那個回答，Gabriel站起來，往廚房走去。「不要熱水。」他連忙補充，雖然他知道感冒應該避免喝冷水，但是他現在熱得一點都不想喝熱的東西。

 

Gabriel替他拿了一杯溫水，還貼心地拌了一些蜂蜜。Bernie靠著重新打開舵手的Gabriel，感覺蜂蜜沖淡了口中的苦味。「你期待嗎，去五月角？」

 

「嗯。」Gabriel將書翻過另外一頁，將滑落鼻樑的鏡框重新推回原位，偏過頭來對他露出一個很淺的微笑，「這是我第一次做自己真正想做的。」

 

他看起來非常快樂，Bernie重新在沙發上躺下，將自己的頭枕在對方的大腿上。溫暖的大掌覆上他的脖頸，有一下沒一下地按摩起來。他看著對方專心閱讀的側臉，以及嘴角若有似無的微笑，重新閉上眼。

 

他的頭很疼，嚴重的鼻塞讓他不得不用嘴巴呼吸，而且他沒有辦法決定自己究竟是覺得冷還是覺得熱。他拉緊身上的毯子，蹭了蹭對方，覺得一切還是值得的。

 

※

 

談起戒斷反應，大多數的人會聯想到咖啡或是酒精，嚴重一點的也許還包含毒品。

 

Bernie覺得Gabriel Gray大概可以被列為毒品，還是一次就會上癮的那種，因為他真的非常、非常地想他。

 

他不記得自己在五月角待的那八周有這麼漫長，訓練營的生活很充實，加上大量的體力消耗，讓他每晚一沾到枕頭就立刻睡著了。

 

他猜Gabriel也是這麼覺得，因為在他們總算能說上話的時候，Gabriel看起來絲毫沒有相同的困擾。

 

他告訴他那些他熟悉的訓練內容、同一個寢室裡誰開了低級的玩笑，還有在只有一個晚上的短暫休假裡把握時間去吃了那家他推薦的餐廳。

 

他聽起來很快樂，那讓分離變得稍微比較能忍受。

 

在某一次送收假的Gabriel上往紐澤西的長途巴士的第二天早晨，他一邊吃可可泡芙麥片，一邊看著餐桌對面Gabriel習慣坐的位置，完全想不起來自己以前到底是怎麼一個人生活、一個人吃飯、一個人入睡。

 

他偏過頭，看坐在他腳邊，一臉渴望地看著他的Noah。

 

「不行，這個裡面有巧克力。」他義正嚴詞地拒絕，狗兒搖了搖尾巴，轉過頭看了眼放狗餅乾的櫃子，然後又轉回來看著他，那無辜的樣子讓Bernie忍不住彎起嘴角。

 

餵狗餅乾通常是Gabriel的工作，他拿挑食的狗兒沒辦法，但是Gabriel卻總是有辦法讓狗兒乖乖地吃飼料，而不是挑食地只吃罐頭。

 

他站起來，打開裝有狗餅乾的罐子，從裡面拿了幾個骨頭形狀的餅乾，蹲在地上對Noah攤開掌心。Noah歡呼一聲，歡快地吃起他手上的餅乾。他伸手揉亂狗兒頭上的毛，感覺到掌心下柔軟的毛與溫暖的體溫。

 

「我知道，我也很想他。」

 

 

 

*舵手，Helmsman，招募指南。


	17. Chapter 17

「但……為什麼？」Bernie大受打擊。

 

「顯然他們認為比起哨站，燈塔船能讓人更快適應海巡隊的工作。」Gabriel解釋。

 

「可是你申請的是哨站，哨站需要你。」因為太過意外，Bernie說話的速度不自覺地加快，「一定有什麼辦法可以讓你調到查塔姆的哨站，也許Mr. Cluff可以—」

 

「不。」Gabriel打斷他，「別這麼做。」

 

突如其來的憤怒就這樣席捲了他，他本來以為生活會隨著Gabriel在五月角的訓練結束而重新步上軌道，但是他沒有想過Gabriel被分發的單位竟然不是查塔姆的哨站，更沒想到Gabriel會拒絕調動。「你想要在燈塔船工作。」Bernie不敢置信地開口，覺得自己被背叛了。

 

「你知道那不是真的。」烤箱在這時候發出尖銳的提示聲，Gabriel反射性地看向烤箱，伸手拉開烤箱的門，「我想要到查塔姆的哨站工作，但我不覺得—」他在手碰到烤盤的那一瞬間尖銳地倒抽了一口氣，迅速抽回自己的手，而Bernie這才發現他沒有戴手套。

 

「你受傷了嗎？」他問，快步走到對方身邊。

 

「起了一個水泡。」檢查完自己的傷口，Gabriel回答，走到水槽，扭開水龍頭。

 

「你在做什麼？」Bernie在對方將手伸到水柱下的前一秒及時攔住對方。

 

「沖冷水。」因為被阻止，Gabriel看起來很意外，但他還是回答了他的問題。

 

「那是冰水，你知道現在外面幾度嗎？」Bernie糾正，鬆開Gabriel的手腕，調整水的溫度，「剛剛被燙傷的皮膚很脆弱，你不能就這樣把它泡到冰水中。」他忍不住唸道，將自己的手伸到水柱下面測試溫度。水很冰，就像他所預料的一樣，他收回手，每隔幾秒測試一次水的溫度，直到水開始變得溫一些，「好了。」

 

Gabriel乖乖地將手放到水柱下面。「你在生氣。」他指出。

 

Bernie嘆了口氣——這個插曲讓他稍微冷靜了些，但憤怒離開身體後，只讓他覺得無比虛弱——「我應該要注意到你沒有戴手套。」

 

「我應該要注意到我沒有戴手套，」Gabriel糾正，偏過頭對他露出一個被逗樂的表情，「畢竟這可是我的手。」

 

「我知道，但是我……」Bernie咬住嘴唇，只覺得無比煩躁。太多的情緒充斥在他的身體裡，讓他甚至無法釐清自己真正的感覺。「老天，我甚至不知道我到底想怎麼樣，我猜我只是太意外你不會和我在同一個地方工作。」

 

「我會的。」Gabriel溫和地道，「我保證我會在一切步上軌道以後申請調動，但是現階段我不覺得請Mr. Cluff幫忙會是個好主意，我不希望其他人認為我有特權。」

 

「噢。」Bernie眨眨眼，他沒有想過Gabriel是這樣想的。「我不知道你是這樣想的，我以為—」他懊惱地閉上嘴，覺得自己蠢透了。

 

「以為什麼？」Gabriel好奇地問。

 

Bernie用手覆住自己的眼睛。他的手上仍有些水珠，但那些太冰的水珠也許是一件好事，可以讓他稍微冷靜一點，因為他此刻覺得自己簡直是個豬頭。「以為你不想要跟我在一起工作。」他悶悶不樂地解釋。

 

「你怎麼會這麼想？」

 

Bernie放下手，對上Gabriel吃驚的表情。

 

「你聽起來很快樂。」他直到聽見自己委屈的聲音，才終於明白自己剛剛為什麼這麼生氣。他太期待Gabriel回查塔姆了，期望越高，失望就越大。所以當Gabriel告訴他自己不會跟他在同一個哨站工作的時候，他立刻像刺蝟一樣豎起渾身的刺，卻不知道自己根本不是生氣，而是失望。「我知道你沒有這樣想，但是我們分開了好幾周，而我們好不容易可以見面的時候，你看起來很……」他挑選著用字，「正常，就好像你根本不在乎我們只能相處幾天，然後你就必須回去訓練營一樣。」

 

Gabriel上前一步，將他擁進懷中。「我很抱歉讓你這麼覺得，」他的聲音在他耳邊顯得十分溫柔，「我愛你，永遠別懷疑這一點。」

 

「我知道。」Bernie自暴自棄地把下巴壓在對方的肩膀上，不明白自己為什麼會這麼想。「我很抱歉，我不知道我到底在做什麼，在哪裡工作本來就不是你可以決定的。」

 

「很高興我們有共識了。」Gabriel輕笑，鬆開那個懷抱，眼角因為那個小小的笑容而扶起細微的皺紋，「所以，不生氣了？」

 

Bernie搖搖頭。他轉過身，將乏人問津的水龍頭關上，藉以掩飾自己的窘迫。「你的手最好包起來，」他多此一舉地扭緊水龍頭，「去客廳等我，我去拿藥箱。」

 

Gabriel照做了。在他的腳步聲離開廚房以後，Bernie再次施力扭緊水龍頭，嘆了口氣，覺得自己是個徹頭徹尾的笨蛋。

 

※

 

事實證明，Gabriel在燈塔船工作沒有他一開始預想的這麼糟。畢竟雖然不隸屬查塔姆的哨站，但他還是能住在查塔姆。

 

倒是Gabriel一開始不太滿意，因為他大部分的時候都在補補油漆或煮煮飯什麼的，就像大部分新加入的人一樣。但當然，他的天分很快就被人發覺，畢竟沒有什麼地方會比廚房有更多需要修理的電器。

 

「你很快就會超越我了。」Bernie在對方第一次被指派正式任務的時候開玩笑道，「我不記得我當初有這麼快就開始執行正式任務。」

 

「那麼你最好小心一點，長官。」Gabriel吻上他，因為工作終於開始步上軌道而滿是笑意。

 

「真可惜你已經不是學員了，我喜歡叫你學員，聽起來很可愛。」Bernie回應著對方的吻，「但這樣是不是違反了某條規定或什麼的？我很確定我們不應該跟自己的長官談戀愛。」

 

「你不是我的直屬長官。」正忙著解開他睡衣釦子的Gabriel漫不經心地回答，Bernie撐直手臂，方便對方脫掉自己的上衣，「但是你想要怎麼叫我都可以，」他停下動作，在黑暗中盯著他，意有所指地喊道：「長官。」

 

Bernie暗自呻吟一聲，覺得這個男人肯定是故意的。他拉下對方的腦袋，咕噥，「閉嘴，然後親我，學員。」

 

Gabriel照做了，而Bernie從未覺得對方在燈塔船上工作是個這麼好的主意。

 

※

 

Bernie在緊閉的房門前停下腳步，在心中嘆了口氣。

 

他知道這樣的事情總有一天會發生，但是他本來希望可以更遲一些，至少等到對方更有心理準備一點。

 

自從他回到家便一直跟著他的Noah低低地叫了一聲，Bernie對他搖了搖頭，被拒絕的狗兒低下腦袋，就連尾巴也垂了下來。

 

Bernie伸手轉開門把，走了進去。

 

房裡沒有開燈，Bernie將房門在自己身後闔上，花了幾秒鐘才適應屋裡的黑暗。

 

窗外的天色已經徹底地暗了，但是藉著微弱的街燈，Bernie仍然能勉強看見靠著床沿坐在地上的Gabriel。他抱著自己的膝蓋，腦袋埋在自己的手臂裡，垂下的肩膀看起來無比疲倦。

 

「嘿，你感覺怎麼樣？」他靠著對方坐下，柔聲問道。

 

一開始，Gabriel沒有回答，只是維持著那個姿勢，彷彿這樣便可以逃避那些幾乎將他擊垮的東西。Bernie沒有催促，只是在那裡耐心地等著。

 

一陣很長的沉默後，Gabriel抬起頭，微弱的燈光反射著他臉上的淚水，「你怎麼習慣的？」他問，迷惘又害怕。 

 

「你永遠都不會習慣。」Bernie伸手攬住對方的肩頭，希望這能安慰對方，「你只能讓自己更好的面對這一切，然後更快地繼續振作起來，回到自己的生活裡。」

 

「那些人，他們不應該死，不是在那該死的暴風雪裡。」Gabriel閉上眼，豆大的淚水滑落臉頰。

 

「沒有人應該這樣死去。」Bernie將對方拉進自己的懷中，堅定地道：「想想那些被救起來的人，那些免於破碎的家庭，Gabe，每一條生命都是一場勝利，我們救不了所有的人，但是我們盡力了，那是最重要的。」

 

「那樣不夠。」Gabriel的聲音無比破碎。

 

Bernie抬頭，看向窗外。這幾天斷斷續續地飄著雪，細碎的雪花自橘紅色的天空飄落，在夜晚的街燈下看起來無比孤寂。

 

他希望他們是錯的，希望他們做的是足夠的，希望那些人不用死。

 

他收緊自己的手臂，閉上眼，「我知道。」

 

因為那從不足夠。

 

※

 

隨著天氣越來越冷，Gabriel逐漸適應了海巡隊的生活，包括那些好的與不好的。

 

那是一種很難形容的轉變。表面上，Gabriel重新振作起來了。他恢復了食慾，也不會在半夜中驚醒，淺淺的笑容甚至重新回到他的臉上。

 

但他經歷過Gabriel所經歷過的，而他懷疑那會有不再影響對方的一天。失敗的救援行動不是少數的例子，而是他們工作的一部份，有時候他甚至不知道他們成功救回的人有沒有比他們所失去的還要來得多。

 

Bernie站在公園的入口，看著不遠處的Gabriel和Noah。當他回到家後發現Gabriel和Noah不在家時，他立刻就猜到他們會在這裡。

 

時間已經有點晚了，夕陽在他們身後拉出長長的影子，而且因為午後的那場大雪，讓戶外變得非常冷，但一人一狗顯然一點也不介意。

 

Noah奔向站在不遠處的Gabriel，對他興奮地搖著尾巴。男人半跪在地上，親暱地揉了揉狗兒。

 

Bernie走上前，「我就知道我可以在這裡找到你們。」

 

Gabriel仍然維持著抱著Noah的姿勢，抬起頭看著他，「我想我應該趁著雪停的時候帶Noah出來走走，這幾天她在家裡快悶壞了。」他看了眼Noah，臉上是毫不掩飾的喜愛，「對嗎，小傢伙？」

 

Noah伸出舌頭，友好地舔了舔他的臉頰。

 

那讓Gabriel大笑起來，而Bernie這才發現自己多麼懷念男人的笑聲。如果可以，他希望能夠讓男人永遠都不失去那個笑容。

 

路上的街燈隨著天色逐漸變暗而一盞盞地亮起來，Bernie對著半跪在地上的男人伸出自己的手，「我們該回家了，天已經快黑了。」

 

Gabriel握住他的手，讓他可以將他從地上拉起來，用拿著牽繩的那隻手拍了拍自己膝蓋上的雪。

 

他的手因為在戶外待了一段時間而有些冰，Bernie收攏自己的指，將他們的十指緊緊地扣在一起，喜歡自己可以溫暖男人那個念頭。

 

Gabriel側過頭，帶著淺淺的笑意看向他，褐色的眼中滿是溫柔——它們比以前悲傷得多，但卻也多了一些以前沒有的光芒。

 

當生與死與他們的生活如此接近，其它的一切就顯得如此微不足道。船難的倖存者在上岸後與深愛的人熱烈擁抱、悲痛的母親在沙灘上擁著自己急救無效的孩子痛哭失聲。在生與死面前，只有愛是真實且永恆的。

 

「我喜歡這樣，」Bernie忍不住說，「你看起來很快樂，我喜歡你很快樂。」

 

那隻握著他的手悄悄收緊，「那你呢？」Gabriel問，聲音大概是因為天氣太冷而有些沙啞，「你快樂嗎？」

 

Bernie忍不住微笑，「為什麼我不應該這麼覺得？」Gabriel沒有回話，只是看著他，所以他又補了一句，「我很快樂，Gabe，我有所有想要的一切，你、Noah—」

 

一個熾熱的吻打斷了他的話，Bernie雖然意外，卻沒有拒絕。戶外的溫度很低，但是那個此刻正吻著他的男人卻很溫暖，當Gabriel終於結束那個吻以後，他貼著他的唇，幾乎不存在的距離讓Bernie可以毫無困難地看進對方的眼底。「跟我結婚，Bernie。」

 

Bernie眨眨眼。他們討論過很多次結婚的可能性，但大多是玩笑居多，可是這次Gabriel看起來一點也不像在開玩笑。

 

「你是認真的嗎？」他拉開他們的距離，確認著，「不是在開玩笑？」

 

「我很認真。」Gabriel沙啞地回答，「你說我看起來很快樂，我的確覺得很快樂。」他眼中濃烈的情感讓Bernie幾乎忘記呼吸，「你讓我快樂，Bernie。」

 

沒有人可以拒絕這樣的情感，至少他不行，所以他只是拚命眨著因為猛然竄上鼻尖的酸意而變得模糊的眼，想要記住男人的每一個表情。

 

「好。」他說。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為時間線合併，這一章的劇情 **大量改編自The Finest Hours** 。

Bernie把自己的外套掛在架子上，搓著手試圖溫暖自己。

 

「外面很冷嗎？」正在修雷達的Fitzgerald問。

 

「嗯。」Bernie拿起原本掛在胸前的望遠鏡，「你還在試著修那東西？」

 

「嗯。」Fitzgerald漫不經心地回答。

 

「拜託，Fitzy，沒用的。」Bernie把望遠鏡放在桌上，脫下自己的帽子，「讓專門修這個的人來修吧。」

 

「如果他會來的話，我會的。」Fitzgerald放棄繼續查看那台怎麼樣都修不好的雷達，「你能給Gabriel打個電話，讓他過來看看嗎？至少他會來。」

 

「當然，但我不保證他能來。」想起自己新晉的未婚夫，Bernie忍不住有些害羞。他在桌子後坐下，「無線電在說什麼？有船難嗎？」

 

「是Fort Mercer號。」

 

「Fort Mercer號？」Bernie問，拿起熱水壺給自己倒了杯水。

 

「是艘很大的船呢，T2油輪，幾個小時前就開始報進來了，顯然她的船體有個很大一個裂縫。」Fitzgerald揮舞著手臂，在一艘假想的船上劃了一道裂縫，「石油灑得到處都是，大約在楠塔基特(Nantucket)以東二十英里那裡。」

 

喝完水，Bernie拿起桌上的鉛筆，準備開始寫報告。他下意識地開始轉起筆來，思考著什麼時候應該去找Cluff。

 

「聽起來波士頓和楠塔基特把整個船隊都派出去了，也許接下來就是我們了。」Fitzgerald的語氣變得戲劇化，「他們說現在的強風達到每小時五十至六十英里。」

 

Bernie回過神，「嗯。」他同意對方，雖然他根本沒聽進去對方剛剛說了什麼。

 

「嗯。」Fitzgerald抬頭看向窗外被風吹得不斷拍打在窗上的樹葉，「這次會很慘的。」

 

Bernie把視線轉回桌上攤開的報告，轉了轉筆，卻無法專心。Gabriel在公園裡對他微笑的樣子不斷出現在他眼前，他嘆了口氣，放下自己的筆，站了起來，鼓起勇氣走向Cluff的辦公室。

 

他敲了敲半掩的門板，Cluff有些不耐煩的聲音從門後傳來。「誰？」

 

「Mr. Cluff？」他試探性地喊道，推開門，「是我，Bernie，長官。」

 

站在窗戶前的Cluff深吸了口氣，「Webber，挑一隊隊員，去碼頭幫漁民把船固定好。」

 

「是的，長官。」Bernie點點頭，然後鼓起勇氣說道：「長官，我有個問題想問你。」他停頓了一下，「是關於一個人的許可，你懂得？」

 

Cluff在自己的座位上坐下，「許可？」他狐疑地挑起眉，「關於一個人的許可？」

 

「Mr. Cluff，修好了。」外頭的Fitzgerald喊道，打斷了Cluff的詢問。

 

「是的，長官。」因為對方的詢問，Bernie有些不確定起來。他覺得自己已經說得很明顯了，但是Cluff卻沒有聽懂他在說什麼。

 

「不要現在，Webber。」Cluff伸手阻止他繼續說下去，站起來走出辦公室。

 

「但長官，那不是普通的一個人！長官！」Bernie追上去，試圖解釋。

 

「不要現在，Webber。」Cluff再次打斷他，走到雷達邊。

 

「我們重新收到訊號了。」Fitzgerald報告。

 

Cluff看著重新開始運作的雷達螢幕，「這裡是Mercer的救援隊，對不對？」他的手指從離鱈魚角比較遠的密集光點移到一個相對之下離岸邊比較近，卻比較少的光點上，「而這些離我們大概兩英里遠的尖頭信號，我們肯定還是持續收到不存在的回音。」Cluff的語氣變得不滿，「這樣我們怎麼知道外頭到底有沒有船？」不待Fitzgerald回答，他繼續說道，「那個技術員什麼時候來，Fitzpatrick？還有Bangs首席上哪去了？」

 

「是Fitzgerald，長官。」Fitzgerald有些尷尬地糾正。

 

「Bangs首席在食堂，」站在房間另外一個角落的Richard說道，「長官。」

 

站在Cluff辦公室門口的Bernie吃驚地看向對方，Richard刻意裝出的南方口音諷刺意味太明顯了。

 

果然，下一刻Cluff的語氣立刻變得嚴厲，「你在拿我的腔調開玩笑，因為我不是當地人嗎？」

 

「沒有，Mr. Cluff。」Richard回答，但他甚至沒有轉過身正眼看對方，仍是背對著對方喝著馬克杯中的熱茶。

 

Cluff將手放進褲子的口袋裡，眼角的餘光撇見Bernie，「你還站在這裡做什麼，Webber？」

 

「但長官—」

 

「帶上Livesey，然後去碼頭把船綁好。」Cluff粗魯地打斷他。

 

「是的，長官。」Bernie無奈地道，覺得這肯定不會有什麼好結果。

 

「你要我跟Webber一起去，長官？」Richard問，語氣裡滿是不敢置信，「去碼頭綁漁船？」

 

「你沒聽清楚嗎，Livesey？」Cluff問，「對，你跟Webber一起。」

 

Richard惡狠狠地瞪了Cluff一眼，拿著手上的杯子朝食堂走去。

 

「抱歉，Richie，那是命令，你知道的。」Bernie在Richard經過他身邊時悄聲道，但Richard沒有理他。

 

當然，他怎麼會呢？在那次的事故後，Richard已經很久沒有跟他好好說上話了。

 

Bernie舔舔唇，跟著走進食堂。

 

※

 

「你感覺怎麼樣？」Bernie在Gus面前坐下，對方糟糕的臉色讓他有些擔心，「你還好嗎？」

 

「嗯。」Gus回答，聲音因為感冒而帶著濃濃的鼻音，「你問Cluff了嗎？」

 

Bernie低下頭，看著自己的濃湯，感到一股挫敗，「還沒。」

 

「你為什麼不問他？」Gus不敢置信地問，「你怎麼了？」

 

「我不—」

 

「Webber！」Richard隔著整個食堂衝著他喊道。

 

「什麼？」Bernie轉過頭。

 

「你問他了嗎？你問Cluff了嗎？」Richard嚼著麵包，問。

 

Bernie眨眨眼。

 

噢。

 

噢，Gus這個大嘴巴。

 

「我告訴你別跟別人說的。」他轉回身體，不敢置信地朝著Gus低吼。

 

「對不起，我今天過得很糟糕—」

 

「我知道你不舒服—」

 

「你知道，Webber，你不需要得到許可才可以結婚。」坐在隔壁的桌子看報紙的Bangs首席說。

 

「不，事實上我們需要，首席。」Bernie回答，盡力維持自己的禮貌。

 

「除非你還沒有成年。」Bangs首席諷刺地道。

 

「謝謝你，首席，但我只是遵從規定而已。」他放下自己的食物，對午餐失去胃口，「我們去換衣服吧。」他對Gus說，不想再留在食堂裡被人取笑。

 

「唔，那不是規定，Webber。」Bangs首席繼續道，「那只是個形式而已，像禮節那樣。」他停頓了一下，因為猛然想到了什麼而提高音量，「對了，我是不是沒聽錯，是他問你的，是不是？」

 

「遵從規定，是嗎，Webber？」Richard在他走到他身邊放下自己沒有動過的午餐時問。

 

「是的，是他問我的，首席。」Bernie決定略過Richard漠不關己的詢問。Bangs首席一直都是個混蛋，但被曾經的朋友這樣對待卻讓他感到難受。

 

「哇喔，」Bangs首席誇張地道，「哇喔，你還是男人嗎？還是因為你找了一個男人，所以就不需要做男人了？聽起來這男人—」他放下報紙，戲劇化地停頓。

 

Bernie瞇起眼，Bangs跨過了那條線。

 

儘管同性婚姻已經合法，但總有些思想保守的人無法接受人們愛誰並不應該被批判，而這樣的情況在海巡隊尤其嚴重，因為海巡隊在過去是只有男人才被允許加入的組織，所以老一輩的海巡隊成員總是以自己的男性形象而自豪，這讓他們更無法接受海巡隊的一員願意讓另外一個男人掌握主權。

 

「怎麼了，Webber？」Bangs在椅子上撐直身體，「怎麼了？」他語帶嘲弄，「你不是還有船要綁嗎？」

 

「他是我的未婚夫，長官。」Bernie沉下臉。

 

「和你求婚的男人。」Bangs抬起眉，看著他的模樣彷彿他是海巡隊的恥辱。

 

房間裡有些人開始訕笑起來，Bernie轉過身，決定不再做無謂的爭論，「走吧，Richie，我們走。」

 

※

 

「Bernie，你怎麼樣？工作還好嗎？」Gabriel溫和的嗓音透過話筒傳來，Bernie露出一個微笑，糟糕的心情因為對方的關心而好了些。

 

「有點糟，但你懂得，總是會有有點糟糕的日子。」Bernie試著不把自己糟糕的心情傳染給對方，「你呢？Noah沒吵著要跟你一起出門吧？」

 

今天Gabriel不需要值勤，Bernie知道對方打算去趟超市，以免之後暴風雪真的增強，把所有人全困在家裡，但他們家好動的小公主可不見得會乖乖地讓Gabriel在不帶牠出門的情況下讓他出門。

 

「我—」

 

一聲太大聲地關門聲壓過了Gabriel的聲音，讓Bernie沒聽清楚對方說了什麼。

 

「現在時機不太好，」因為說話被打斷，Bernie放棄地道，覺得今天才過了一半便已糟糕透頂，「我需要去碼頭幫漁民把船固定好。」

 

「就像我們第一次見面的時候一樣？」Gabriel問，聲音裡帶上笑意。

 

「對，就像我們第一次見面的時候一樣。」Bernie輕笑，「對了，如果你有空的話，可以過來一趟嗎？Fitz怎麼樣都修不好那台雷達，總是接收到一些不存在的回音。」

 

「我晚點就過去。」Gabriel承諾。

 

「楠塔基特調度了三十六尺的船去救援Mercer號，我們得到了相同的命令。」Cluff從辦公室走出來，提高音量道。

 

「你問Cluff了嗎？那是他的聲音，對吧？」話筒那端傳來物體碰撞的聲音，聽起來正在把什麼東西放進櫥櫃的Gabriel問。

 

「還沒。」嚴格來說，是他自己在早餐的時候告訴對方今天會問Cluff的，但是糟糕的早晨仍是讓Bernie忍不住皺了皺臉。他在Cluff走過他身邊時看了眼對方，「我晚點在跟你解釋，我該掛電話了。」

 

「好。」Gabriel回答，就像平常一樣包容了他忙碌的工作。

 

「我愛你。」Bernie忍不住說，希望對方就在自己面前。

 

「我也愛你。」Gabriel輕笑。

 

Bernie把手機塞回口袋裡，跟在Cluff身後走進食堂。食堂裡，Baangs正在吹噓自己在酒吧裡的風流事蹟。

 

「Bangs？」Cluff打斷他，「挑一隊隊員，從舊港開36500出發，朝Fort Mercer號的方向前進，就在這裡以東二十英里的楠塔基特，明白嗎？」

 

「唔，我不覺得我們能在這種天氣下通過淺灘，Mr. Cluff。」Bangs回答，「最好是從淺橋港開36383出去。」

 

「但那會花更多時間，不是嗎？」Cluff問。

 

Bangs做了一個不在乎的表情，「不會差很多。」

 

Cluff轉向他，「你覺得呢，Webber？你也是水手長，你知道外面的情況。」

 

「聽著，沒有人能夠在這種天氣裡穿過那些淺灘，Mr. Cluff。」Bangs站起來，沒有給Bernie回答的機會。他走向Cluff，「沒有人能，這是自殺任務。最好是從淺橋港開36383出去，那會花更多時間，沒錯，但至少我們能穿過那些淺灘。」

 

Cluff深吸了口氣，「就這麼做吧，首席。」他說，離開食堂。在經過Bernie身邊時，他再次命令道：「Webber，帶上Gouthro和Livesey去碼頭。」

 

「是的，長官。」Bernie回答。

 

※

 

坐在後座的Gus打了一個噴嚏，Richard在副駕駛座不滿地抗議：「別害我生病，Gus，你根本就不應該出外勤。」

 

「你為什麼總是朝我們發脾氣，Richie？」Gus反問，「我知道你想要跟Bangs一起去救人，但是別把脾氣發在我們身上。」

 

「至少他還能出去救人。」Richard諷刺。

 

「去你的，那已經是一年前的事了。」也許是因為生病，又或者是因為糟糕的天氣，Gus的脾氣也被挑了起來。

 

「去你的。」Richard把話扔回Gus臉上。

 

「那天沒有人能夠穿過淺灘。」Gus繼續說，像是沒聽到Richard似的。

 

Richard看向窗外，「Bangs可以。」

 

「說真的，Richie，他今天不會穿過那些淺灘的。」Gus的語氣也變得嘲諷起來，「不，他會從比較沒有風浪的那一側開著36383出發。」

 

「哈。」Richard哼了一聲。

 

Gus開始咳起來，「Bernie，Richie怎麼想一點都不重要。 Bangs、Carl Nickerson和其他人怎麼想也都不重要。」因為咳嗽，他的聲音聽起來很沙啞，「沒有人能夠救得了Landry號上的那些人。有時候，你知道—」他停頓了一下，「有時候人就是會死，Bernie。」

 

Bernie轉過頭看了眼自己的朋友，然後將視線重新放回眼前的路上，沒有回答。

 

他希望自己能夠相信對方的話，但他不能。救援Landry號上的那些人是他的工作，但他卻搞砸了，而現在那份愧疚會跟隨著他一輩子。

 

他們安靜下來，在靜默中抵達港口。

 

※

 

「我看到一艘船在海上漂流，還在不斷地鳴笛。」就在他們固定繩索時，突然闖進碼頭的Carl Nickerson說，「那是求救信號，大概四十五分鐘以前，Bernie，就在我家那裡。」

 

「唔，根據往南邊吹的風和那些海流，我猜那會讓那艘船現在更接近這裡，就在淺灘這邊。」

 

「那不可能是Mercer號的一部份，Bernie。」站在他身後的Richard喊道，聲音因為太大的海風而聽起來很遙遠，「她是在楠塔基特遇難的，那是距離這裡四十英里的東南方，那代表她必須往西北方飄流，對不對？」

 

「我知道我聽到了什麼，」Carl Nickerson提高音量，「也知道我看到了什麼。」

 

Bernie看了下四周逐漸增強的風雪，「好吧。我們何不回哨站看看能不能弄清楚發生了什麼事？」

 

沒有人反對，於是他們重新回到哨站。Cluff正在辦公室裡說電話，他們等了一會，直到Cluff用太大的力道打開自己的辦公室門，「我剛剛與波士頓通完電話，他們調遣了一架飛機去協助Mercer號的救援，但他們看見Pendleton號的船尾在距離這裡五英里的東方。」Cluff吐了口氣，「我的天，兩艘油輪在一天裡斷成兩截，這肯定破了某種紀錄。」

 

他走到雷達邊，看著那上面分別代表了兩艘油輪的小點，「波士頓和楠塔基特調派了他們所有的船去協助Mercer號，這種天氣他們不可能趕得過來。」他沉默下來，走到窗戶邊。窗外的風雪正在加強，觸目所及皆是朦朧的白色。在安靜到幾乎讓人難受的幾秒後，Cluff轉過身，「Webber，挑一隊隊員，開36500通過淺灘，然後你找到Pendleton號的船尾，明白嗎？」

 

Bernie花了幾秒鐘才真正理解對方的命令，「是的，長官。」

 

下完命令，Cluff走回自己的辦公室，辦公室門在他身後闔上。

 

Bernie看向那些和他們一起回到辦公室的漁民，「你們要不要喝點什麼暖暖身體，也許咖啡？」

 

「Bernie。」Carl Nickerson喊住他。

 

「嗯？」

 

Carl Nickerson走向他，「我—」他結結巴巴地開口，卻遲遲說不出完整的句子。

 

「什麼？」Bernie看向對方。

 

Carl Nickerson避開他的視線，臉上滿是愧疚。

 

「Carl想說的是，」Stello接過Carl Nickerson的話，「這不關Landry號的事。」

 

「這當然關Landry號的事。」Richard反駁。

 

「Richie。」Bernie想叫住自己的朋友，但Richard沒有理他，逕直地走過去。

 

「那天晚上死了八個人。你，Gus，和Masachi甚至都開不出這片海域，你憑什麼認為你這次會成功？」Richard的聲音毫無溫度。「我要去港口了，至少在那裡我能實際幫上什麼忙。」

 

門開啟又關上的聲音讓Bernie反射性地瑟縮了一下，但是他沒有轉過去看自己的朋友，對方語氣裡的失望早已代表了一切。

 

「你知道淺灘在這種天氣會是什麼樣子，對嗎，Bernie？」Stello問他。

 

Bernie點點頭，「嗯。」

 

「辦公室裡的那個男人不知道他在做什麼，他這是在送你去死，你不可能在這種天氣通過查塔姆淺灘，」Stello繼續說，「那半艘船也不可能在水面上維持漂流這麼久。」

 

Bernie看了眼窗外的風雪，然後看向眼前年老的漁民。他是好心，他知道。老人雖然嚴厲，卻不是壞人。

 

「你知道嗎，Mr. Stello，海巡隊有這麼一句話，他們說你必須出海，但他們沒說你必須回來。」

 

Stello不忍地別開眼。

 

「那是規定，你知道的。」Bernie強迫自己說完。

 

「Bernie，你最好別走得太遠，你會在海上迷失方向。」站在Stello身後的Ryder跟著勸道。

 

「別擔心我，Mr. Ryder，我不會迷失方向的，我太了解這片海域了，我怎麼可能會迷失呢？」

 

「不不不，Bernie，」Stello走到他身邊，壓低自己的音量，「Dave想告訴你的是你應該在海灣裡繞一繞，說你盡力了，但是沒有辦法通過淺灘，你明白嗎？」

 

Bernie垂下眼。「謝謝你，Mr. Ryder，謝謝。」他摸了摸自己的鼻子，重新看向站在自己面前的老人，「但Mr. Stello，我會盡我最大的力量通過那些淺灘，我不知道我能不能辦到，但我會盡力試一試。」

 

不想再辜負老人的好意，他轉過身，走向Cluff的辦公室。「長官，」他敲了敲門板，但是沒有打開門，有些話不當面說比較容易，「請求獨自前往救援Pendleton號。」

 

辦公室裡的Cluff沉默了很久，久到Bernie幾乎以為自己的請求會被拒絕，「請求許可。」Cluff低聲說。

 

「謝謝你，長官。」他感激地道。


	19. Chapter 19

「你瘋了，Bernie。」Gus抓住他的胳膊，「距離第一次通報到現在，風速已經從四十升到六十，那在一個小時內就會升級為颶風。」

 

「我必須這麼做，Gus。」Bernie低聲道。他怎麼會不明白那是自殺任務？但這是他的工作，他不做，還有誰會做？

 

Landry號上的那八條生命，因為他無法完成自己的工作，就這麼葬送在海底，而誰又知道Pendleton號上還有多少人？

 

Gus沉默了幾秒，下定決心道：「那我跟你一起去。」

 

Bernie驚訝地看著自己的朋友。Gus很害怕，他看得出來，因為他自己也怕得要死，但是對方看起來很堅定。

 

而即使他很希望Gus能夠去，也絕不是對方病得連站都站不起來的現在。「我不確定，Gus，你連抬起頭都很勉強了。」

 

「你還可以帶誰去呢，Bernie？」Gus問，「Fitz是唯一一個剩下的技術員，還是三級的，又沒有經驗。」

 

「我沒打算帶任何人去。」

 

「我可以去，我可以做好這份工作。」Fitzgerald回答，但是Bernie可以看得出來對方的猶豫。「就這樣吧，我——我可以做得到的，你沒辦法去，Gus，你——你病得太厲害了—」

 

「我自己去。」Bernie打斷Fitzgerald。他本來便打算自己去，這一趟任務的風險太大，沒有必要冒不必要的險。他曾經單獨出過救援任務，這次他也同樣可以。

 

「你會死在外面，」Gus朝著他低吼，「你知道引擎在這種天氣故障的機率有多高。沒有維修員，一旦引擎故障，你根本沒有時間趕到內船艙修理引擎。」

 

「我可以—」

 

「怎麼了？」Gabriel的聲音從他身後傳來，他們同時轉過身，看見提著工具箱的Gabriel站在房間的另外一端。

 

「你來得正好，Gabriel，阻止他，別讓他出海。」Gus急匆匆地道，「在這種天氣出海，他根本沒有機會活著回—」

 

「那是救援任務。」Bernie打斷Gus。

 

因為他們的爭吵，Gabriel原本困惑的表情逐漸退去。他棕色的眼睛因為驚訝而微微睜大，「你要執行救援任務？在這種天氣？」

 

「他堅持要單獨去。」Gus補充，「沒有技術員，也沒有支援。」

 

「那麼你想要我怎麼做？」Bernie忍無可忍地問，「讓那些人就這樣在海上等死嗎？是嗎？那是你要我做的嗎？」他指著坐在食堂裡的Carl Nikerson，「已經一年了，他的妹妹還沒有走出來，我知道其他的家庭也是，而那是因為我的錯！」他的音量提高，Gus震驚地看著他，但是Bernie發現自己不在乎。他沉默了太久，因為什麼也沒有做而害得那些家庭破裂，他不會讓自己重複過去的錯誤。

 

一雙手臂把他扯進一個懷抱，Bernie揮舞著手臂，試圖抗拒，但是那雙手的力氣很大，他掙脫不開。

 

「你嚇到他們了。」牢牢地抓著他的Gabriel說。

 

他的聲音很穩，就像他鉗著他手臂的大掌一樣。那宛如當頭淋下的冷水，Bernie猛地清醒過來。他看見好友臉上受傷的神情，整個辦公室一片死寂。「我不知道你是這麼想的。」Gus的聲音很低，滿是壓抑，而Bernie終於想起Landry號的救援失敗的那一天，Gus也在船上，那份愧疚同樣也在折磨著Gus。

 

「我很抱歉，Gus，但我必須這麼做。」在Gabriel鬆開他後，他走向自己的好友，「你懂得，對不對？」

 

「那麼讓我跟你一起去，不要自己去冒險。」Gus哀求，「沒有技術員，你成功的機率太低了。」

 

「我不能，Gus，」Bernie舔了舔唇，「我希望我可以，但是我不行，不能在你病得這麼厲害的時候。」

 

「我可以去。」Gabriel突然說。Bernie轉過身，不敢置信地看著Gabriel。與Fitzgerald明顯的猶豫不同，Gabriel的聲音聽起來異常堅定，「我是技術員，而且我沒有生病。」

 

「不行。」Bernie想也不想地拒絕，「這是查塔姆哨站的任務。」

 

「在這種情況下，能夠把工作做好不是更重要嗎？」Gabriel挑起眉，「雖然我不隸屬查塔姆哨站，但是考慮到這次任務的風險，我比Fitz更能勝任這份工作。」

 

「你瘋了嗎？」Bernie朝Gabriel低吼，「你不知道外面是什麼樣子。」

 

「相信我，我知道。」Gabriel同樣壓低聲音，語氣仍然堅定，「別忘了過去幾個月，我待在海上的時間比你還多，我知道風險。」

 

「Bernie，他是對的。」Gus跟著說服他，「他比Fitz適合，這次的風雪太大了，你不能冒險浪費任何一分一秒。」

 

他根本不應該打那通電話，讓Gabriel來這裡，Bernie頭疼地想著。現在這一切變得更困難了。

 

「我不—」

 

「帶上他，不然我會跟你一起去。」Gus打斷他。

 

Bernie震驚地看著Gus，又看了看Gabriel，懷疑自己是這間房裡唯一一個有理智的人。「但—」

 

「沒有但是，我會去，我不會讓Fitz在還沒準備好的時候去冒險。」Gabriel截去他的話，「也不會讓你在沒有技術員的情況下出海。」

 

「你瘋了。」他喃喃地道，不明白怎麼會有人爭著陪自己去死，「你們都瘋了。」

 

「也許。」Gabriel簡單地說，眼中染上一絲笑意，「但你也是。」

 

如果Bernie不了解Gabriel，他會繼續拒絕，但問題就在他太了解這個男人了，Gabriel雖然溫和，卻不是能夠輕易拒絕的人。

 

「好吧。」他妥協，「你跟我一起去。」

 

※

 

「裡面都檢查好了？」當Gabriel從內船艙爬出來的時候，Bernie問道。

 

「嗯。」Gabriel走到他身邊，「你計畫好航向了嗎？」

 

「Pendleton號最後的已知位置是這裡，」Bernie在地圖上找到正確的位置，把手上的地圖展現給對方看，「所以我覺得一旦我們通過淺灘，我估計海流會讓它漂流到—」他將手指往下移，「這裡。那大概距離我們有六英里。」

 

「聽起來像是個計畫。」Gabriel露出一個鼓勵的笑容。

 

Bernie收起地圖，「Gabe……」他的手放在鑰匙上，卻沒有啟動馬達，「如果你後悔了，現在是你最後的機會回岸上去。」

 

一隻手將他扯入一個懷抱，Gabriel溫和堅定的嗓音在他耳邊響起，「如果我讓你自己一個人去，我才會後悔。」。

 

「但你知道我們成功的機率—」

 

「我知道，但我同樣也知道不管結果是好是壞，我都要在你身邊。」Gabriel把懷抱收得更緊，「我知道我們還沒正式結婚，但Bernie，你已經答應我了，那代表你是我的丈夫，」他停頓了一下，「那不就是婚姻的真諦嗎？不管好的壞的都在一起？」

 

Bernie咬唇，讓自己待在那個懷中，懷疑自己究竟是做對了什麼，能夠得到這個男人的愛。

 

「讓我陪著你，Bernie，我可以幫得上忙。」

 

「嗯。」他低聲道，希望自己不會後悔這個決定。

 

他在放開前最後一次抱了Gabriel，然後才轉過身轉動鑰匙。一陣吵雜的馬達聲，接著船上的燈全亮了起來，連帶的還有船上的其他功能。

 

「放錨繩。」他朝著已經爬到側邊的Gabriel喊道。

 

「錨繩已經放了。」Gabriel把錨繩扔回碼頭上。

 

他爬回駕駛台，在Bernie的手有些發抖地放在方向盤上時握住他的手。

 

Bernie感覺到太過快速的心跳逐漸平緩，他深吸一口氣，讓帶著鹹味的冰冷空氣充滿肺腔。

 

現在沒得後悔了。

 

※

 

Bernie打開駕駛台前擋風用的窗戶，試圖在漸暗的天色裡看得更清楚些。

 

他拿起無線電，「查塔姆哨站，這裡是CG-36500，收到了嗎？」

 

「這裡是查塔姆站。」Cluff的聲音從無線電中傳來，「36500，你現在的位置在哪裡？完畢。」

 

「查塔姆哨站，我們現在正在通過莫里斯島(Morris Island)，沿著港灣向下駛向查塔姆淺灣。完畢。」

 

「36500，查塔姆站，根據計畫—」Cluff的聲音在風雪中非常微弱，「完畢。」

 

「我沒收到，查塔姆哨站。氣候干擾。」Bernie抓著無線電，試圖在太大的浪聲中聽得更清楚些。

 

「36500，查塔姆哨站。通過淺灘，我重複，繼續前進。」Cluff的聲音仍然斷斷續續的，但比上次好上一些，「通過淺灘以後，朝南直行，雷達斷斷續續的，但是我們仍然持續收到尖頭信號，位置在莫挪莫伊點(Monomoy Point)以東十至十二英里處，持續向南漂流。完畢。」

 

「查塔姆站，這裡是500。」Bernie捏緊無線電，「收到了。」

 

他轉過頭看了眼站在他旁邊的Gabriel，Gabriel回了他一個安撫地微笑，但他僵硬的姿態卻透露出他也很緊張。

 

如果連當初怕水的Gabriel都可以克服恐懼，在這種天氣下出海，沒有道理他不行。畢竟，他是這艘船的船長，如果連他都害怕，他們根本不可能成功穿越淺灘。

 

Bernie放下手中的無線電，讓自己專心在控制船上，耳邊是海浪的聲音以及馬達的轟隆聲。他聽著那些規律的聲音，敏銳地捕捉到變得沉悶的水聲。

 

「你聽到了嗎？」他說，自己也說不清是在告訴Gabriel還是在告訴自己，「那是淺灘，還有幾分鐘我們就會到那裡了。」

 

Gabriel的手覆上他僵硬的肩頭。「不論好壞。」

 

Bernie吞嚥著，努力嚥下喉頭的硬塊。他是多麼幸運，才能夠遇上一個願意與自己共經生死的男人。「不論好壞。」

 

※

 

接下來的一切都像做夢一樣，可是他們做到了。

 

在通過淺灘的時候，有這麼幾個瞬間他真的以為他們死定了。那些瘋狂打向他們的海浪太大，除了轟隆隆的水聲，他根本聽不見海水拍在淺灘上的聲音。

 

然後，就在他因為算錯時間而讓整艘船一頭衝進浪頭裡時，Gabriel突然大喊讓他加速。

 

他不知道對方是怎麼辦到的，但是那成功了。Gabriel準確地判斷出淺灘的位置，他們搞丟了指南針，引擎一度還因為泡到水而突然熄火，但他們成功地找到了Pendleton號的船尾，救了三十二個生命。

 

三十二個生命。

 

就在他違背Cluff的命令返回岸邊後——他說什麼也不會承認自己是在跟那艘搶走Gabriel的燈塔船賭氣——倖存者被一個個接上岸，不停閃爍的閃光燈讓他感到暈眩，而且到處都是掌聲和歡呼。

 

在岸邊等他們的John在倖存者被接上岸後跳到船上，簡直氣瘋了。Bernie想要安撫嚇壞的好友，但是他太冷又太累了，開始消退的腎上腺素讓他沒有辦法很好地控制自己凍僵的身體。

 

John在他絆倒前及時撐住他，沒讓他一頭栽到舵上，但是變得更糟糕的臉色只證明他這次真的被嚇得不輕。Gabriel關掉無線電，告訴他Cluff准許他們明天再補任務報告，在John命令他們兩個人上車時和他一起爬上車子的後座。

 

回到家後，John將他們趕進浴室。他洗了一個有生以來最長的熱水澡，太燙的熱水一開始像是細小的針尖刺激著他凍僵的腳趾，然後那些尖銳的感覺隨著熱氣瀰漫整間浴室而消去。

 

等他終於決定離開浴室時，使用另外一間浴室的Gabriel已經乾爽地坐在沙發上，捧著一杯熱茶慢慢地喝著。Noah的頭枕在他的大腿上，看起來沒有因為遲到的晚餐而不開心的樣子。

 

「John離開以前喂過牠了。」Gabriel這樣告訴他。Bernie從茶几上拿起屬於自己的那杯，靠著自己的未婚夫坐下。

 

「我們應該留份聲明，把Noah留給他，你知道，以免我們—」

 

他沒有真的說出那個字——在今天之後，那個字看起來太貼近他們的生活——可Gabriel當然明白他想說的是什麼。「他不會喜歡這個主意。」他回答，但是聽起來被逗樂了。

 

「但是他會好好照顧牠。」Bernie接下對方說了一半的話。

 

「但是他會好好照顧牠。」Gabriel同意。

 

「那就這麼說定了。」Bernie喝了一口杯中的熱茶，溫暖的液體滑下食道，毫不遲疑地就這麼算計了自己最好的朋友。

 

如果他真的出了什麼事，他毫不懷疑那會擊垮John，因為失去John必定也會對他造成同樣的影響。所以，哪怕Noah會讓那個過程容易上一些，他都相信John和Noah在那種情況下最適合陪伴對方。

 

那很悲觀，他曉得，但是如果最糟糕的真的發生了，這會讓那個過程對所有人都容易一些。

 

「我一直沒問你，你怎麼知道淺灘的位置的？它們從來不在同一個位置上。」Bernie將背抵著Gabriel的手臂，將腿縮上沙發。

 

「運氣，我猜。」Gabriel聳了聳肩，「我想我聽到了比較沉的水聲，不過那大概只是我的錯覺。」

 

「至少我們活著回來了。」Bernie心不在焉地回答，感覺到最後一絲緊繃離開自己。放鬆下來的肌肉抗議著過度使用，明天大概會變成令人難以忍受的痠痛，但是他可以明天再煩惱這些。

 

暖氣發出低低的嗡鳴聲，低沉且規律的白噪音讓人感到放鬆。他在桌上放下自己喝了一半的茶，順便撐起自己不斷滑落的身體，舒服地嘆了口氣。

 

※

 

一切的陰霾彷彿隨著暴風雪的過去而雲淡風輕。隨著冬天逐漸進入尾聲，海上的事故越來越少，逐漸晴朗的天氣也讓救援行動進行的更加順利。

 

另一方面，Bangs為首的老一輩隊員不再拿他和Gabriel的婚事做文章(「Bernie Webber，誰想得到？」)，Richie和他再次成為朋友(「你的任務是救人，不是送死，Webber，下次別這麼犯蠢。」)，然後Cluff宣布Gabriel會被調到查塔姆哨站，就在上將親自頒發金質生命救援獎章(Gold Lifesaving Medal)之前。

 

他們甚至在海邊找到了他們夢寐以求的房子，一切顯得如此完美。

 

Bernie關起車門，心不在焉地把車鑰匙塞進口袋，往家的方向走去。那棟他已經住了好幾年的房子在午後的陽光下閃閃發光，在Gabriel和他住在一起以前他從未覺得這棟房子代表了這麼多。

 

所有的一切都顯得很完美，但是最近Gabriel讓他有些擔心。

 

那一夜的救援行動似乎對他留下了後遺症，他睡得不怎麼好，還總是因為一些小聲音而神經緊繃。他昨天凌晨甚至發現對方在修理廚房的水龍頭，並宣稱他被漏水的聲音吵醒。

 

Bernie咬唇，懷疑自己也許應該聯絡Hector醫生。Gabriel大概不會喜歡這個想法，但他們最好談一談。

 

手機響起，打斷了他的思緒，他接起手機，是John。

 

「你在哪裡？」John劈頭就問。

 

因為對方的反應，Bernie停下腳步，變得困惑起來，「剛到家，怎麼了？」

 

「Gabriel剛剛打給我，有人在停車場給了他一袋新的證件，並警告他最好立刻離開。」

 

Bernie失笑，再次開始前進，「你在說什麼，John？」

 

「我查過了，那些證件真的可以用。」John的聲音變得很煩躁，「我讓他到警局跟我會合，保險起見，你最好也是。」

 

「到底發生什麼—」

 

「到警局來。」John堅持。

 

「好，我知道了。」因為對方嚴厲的口氣，Bernie不由自主地開始緊張起來。他加快腳步，從口袋中掏出鑰匙，「我得帶上Noah，但是我很快就—」

 

他的聲音在打開門的瞬間嘎然停止，一個陌生的男人站在客廳裡，正好整以暇地欣賞著電視櫃上那排老舊的DVD。

 

聽見開門的聲音，他轉過身，對他露出一個友好的微笑，彷彿他們只是在人行道上偶然擦肩而過那樣。

 

「他在哪裡？」男人問。

 

Bernie垂下手，John的聲音在手機的那一端變得遙遠。他警戒地看著那個陌生的男人，一邊在心中盤算John注意到事情不對後趕過來會花上多少時間，「誰？」

 

「Sylar。」


	20. Chapter 20

「Sylar。」男人再次重複了一次。他的語氣帶著一種紆尊降貴的輕蔑，彷彿只是說出那個單詞，都讓他感到噁心。

 

「我不知道你在說誰。」Bernie回答，一邊不動聲色地搜尋著Noah的痕跡。

 

「他真的把你耍得團團轉，對吧？」男人問，語氣中有著同情，但是Bernie仍敏銳地聽出嘲弄。「讓我們重新來過，我是Noah Bennet，我正在追捕一名非常危險的逃犯，他會告訴你他的名字是Sylar，但是他的真名是Gabriel Gray。」他對他露出一個虛假的友善微笑，就好像他是為了Bernie的安危著想，「這個男人極度危險，Mr. Webber，你必須告訴我Sylar在哪裡，這是為了你的安全。」

 

Bernie走到沙發旁的櫃子，拉開櫃子，假裝自己想將鑰匙放進去，「我告訴過你了，我不認識任何叫Sylar的人。」他避重就輕地回答。「你是警察嗎？這是私人產業，所以除非你有搜查令，否則我恐怕需要要求你離開。」

 

「啊，你們這些人，從來不肯聽勸。」Bennet露出一個惋惜的表情，伸出一直放在大衣口袋中的手。他的手中拿著一把槍，他將槍對準Bernie，語氣變得不耐，「現在，告訴我Sylar在哪—」

 

他的話硬生生段在那裡，動作只比他快了一步的Bernie將槍口對準對方，「我想這代表你不是警察。」

 

Bennet垂下拿著槍的那隻手，看起來並不是很在意自己被槍指著。「我以為海巡隊不會教你們怎麼用槍。」

 

「真糟糕。」Bernie完全不覺得抱歉地道。「現在，慢慢地把你的槍放下。」

 

「好吧，好吧。」Bennet做出投降的手勢，緩緩地彎下身，「我可以告訴你另外一件事嗎？」

 

「什麼事？」

 

Bennet臉上再次出現那虛假的微笑，「永遠別背對門，尤其是當它沒關的時候。」

 

一開始，Bernie沒聽懂對方在說什麼，接著一聲按下擊錘的聲音響起，聽起來非常近，「扔掉它。」一個女性的嗓音冷冷地道。

 

 _後門。_ 他在心中嘆了口氣。 _該死的。_

 

「Claire。」Bennet愉快地向對方打招呼，「在後院有找到任何東西嗎？」

 

「他不在那裡。」被稱呼為Claire的女人回答。「現在，扔掉它。」

 

Bernie緩緩地將自己的槍放在櫃子上，轉向拿槍指著他的人。不像他原本以為的，拿著槍的女人實際上非常年輕。她畫著濃豔的妝，但是在海巡隊工作了這麼多年，Bernie非常善於判斷人的年紀。

 

「妳不需要這麼做。」他說，注意到現在Bennet也拿槍指著他了，「妳這個年紀的人應該在學校裡，而不是從事這些犯法的活動，持械闖入不是什麼輕微的犯罪。」

 

「我本來會的。」名字叫Claire的女孩冷冷地道，「但是你的未婚夫從我這奪走了那一切。」

 

她在『未婚夫』這個詞上加重語調，語氣中全是冰冷的恨意。Bernie沒有辦法想像有人會如此恨Gabriel，這肯定是個恐怖的誤會，他們要找的一定是另外一個同名同姓的人。

 

「Claire，是嗎？」Bernie問。「我不知道妳究竟經歷過什麼，我也不會假裝我了解妳經歷了什麼，但是妳必須了解，我不是他。所以，妳可不可以放下槍，讓我們好好地談一談究竟發生了什麼？」

 

「你保護他，那對我來說已經夠—」

 

他放在褲子口袋的手機突然響起來，Bennet走到他身邊，從他的口袋中拿出手機。

 

「他的電話通著。」Bennet危險地瞇起眼睛，「指望會有人來救你，是不是？」John的咆哮從電話那端傳來，Bennet掛斷電話，朝他晃了晃手機，「真可惜他自己送上門來了。」

 

鈴聲仍在響著，螢幕上，Gabriel和Noah擠在沙發上睡覺，一人一狗看起來如此安逸滿足，而那不過是上個周末的事。Bernie咬牙，看著Bennet接起電話，「Sylar，好久不見。」

 

Bernie聽不見Gabriel的聲音，但是大概可以從Bennet的話推論出完整的對話。他無法理解事情為什麼會發展成這樣，不到一個小時前，他的生活仍然屬於他自己，現在他在自己的家中被人持槍挾持，而這些人正在威脅Gabriel用自己的命換他的。

 

幾句話後，Bennet將電話開成擴音，遞到他面前，「你的男朋友想聽你的聲音。」

 

「Gabe，別—」

 

劇痛從他的頸部傳來，他往前摔倒，重重地跌倒在地。強烈的痛楚席捲住他，在黑暗來襲以前，他最後看見的，是廚房中的血跡與動物僵硬的肢體。

 

※

 

他不太舒服地調整了一個姿勢，想藉此擺脫沉重的四肢。身後的手腕摩擦到粗糙的麻繩，他猛地清醒過來，想起自己昏過去以前的事。

 

不遠處有著爭吵聲，想來是他醒來的原因。他沒有急著睜開眼，而是緩緩放鬆身體，假裝自己仍然維持昏迷的狀態。

 

「你們為什麼這麼做？」一個他認不出聲音的男人問道，聽起來非常不滿。

 

「我們可以用他引出Sylar。」Bennet回答。

 

「他是無辜的。」男人不甚認同地道，「你們不能就這樣把普通人牽扯進來，看在老天的份上，他跟這一切沒有關係。」

 

「沒有人是無辜的。」Claire冷冷地說，「他保護Sylar，那對我來說已經夠好了。」

 

「妳到底發生了什麼事？」男人不可思議地問，「Nathan不會想要妳變成現在這樣。」

 

「他殺了Nathan！」Claire的語氣變得激烈，「我不在乎Nathan會怎麼想，我要他死！」

 

「我知道他殺了Nathan，」男人同樣提高音調，「我也在那裡，Claire，我知道他做了什麼。」他放柔語氣，「但我們都看到報紙了，他 **改變了** ，我們必須假設Matt成功地抹了他的記憶—」

 

一陣椅子的碰撞聲，然後是Claire毫無溫度的語氣，「就像我說的，我不在乎。」她的語氣中滿是毫無掩飾的恨意，「人們不會改變，不管他記不記得，都沒有辦法為他做過的事正名。」

 

腳步聲響起，伴隨著門被摔上的聲音。

 

一陣靜默後，Bennet的聲音響起，「在所有的人之中，我以為你是最能了解她的人。你不能否認，Peter，Claire是對的，人們不會改變，他改變過，說他只想要當一個普通人，但結果呢？」他輕蔑地問，不等Peter回答又道，「Elle還不是死了。」

 

「也許這一次他真的改變了，Matt消除了他全部的記憶。」Peter疲倦地回答，「Nathan是我的兄弟，相信我，我也想要他死。但你有沒有想過，你們這次做得太過火了？我的意思是，就算那天他沒有逃走，你們真的覺得他可以變成Nathan？你們為什麼會覺得我跟Claire不會發現？」

 

「不夠徹底，他仍然記得自己是Gabriel Grey，Sylar仍然在那裡，只是潛伏起來而已。」Bennet回答，「除此之外，我們必須試試，我們需要Nathan說服總統。」

 

「Nathan已經死了。」Peter僵硬地道。

 

「而且太晚讓他死而復生。」Bennet說，「那是為什麼Sylar必須死，我們不再需要他。」

 

他說完，另外一陣腳步聲響起，想來是他也走出房間。Bernie維持著自己的姿勢，聽見Peter嘆了一口氣，跟著走出房間。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以免解釋得不夠清楚所以補充一下設定，設定是Heroes第三季末，Matt試著抹掉Sylar的記憶，讓他取代Nathan。Sylar在中途醒過來，雖然成功逃走，但是Matt已經成功洗掉Sylar最近幾年的記憶，所以他醒來以後，沒有任何這幾年的記憶，只記得自己還是Gabriel的生活，不知道超能力的事，也不知道自己的母親是怎麼死的。而Heroes的其他人原本想利用Sylar取代Nathan，但是時隔太久，對外已經瞞不住Nathan的死訊，於是打算殺死Sylar (Hence陰謀的tag)。


	21. Chapter 21

「——我已經說過了我不想要跟這件事有任何關係。」一個男人的聲音不滿地抱怨。

 

「我們需要你的能力牽制Sylar。」Bennet回答，「這是我們這麼長時間最接近的一次，我不想要冒險讓他再次逃掉。」

 

Bernie呻吟著醒來，他可以感覺到自己正坐在一張椅子上，手腕被反綁在身後。說話的聲音不知道什麼時候停了，他睜開眼，看見站在壁爐前的Bennet和另外一個他沒有見過的男人正盯著自己，想來這個男人就是他剛剛聽到在和Bennet說話的聲音。

 

Peter和Claire也在房間裡，Peter背對著他坐在沙發上，從他的角度沒有辦法看到他在做什麼，Claire則正在保養槍枝。

 

他們現在待的地方是一間陌生的房間，從裝潢看來，他現在大概在其中一棟度假別墅的客廳裡。查塔姆很多這樣的別墅，大多屬於來自紐約或波士頓的富人，一年之中只有夏季才會有人使用。

 

有一部份的他希望這是其中一棟出租的度假小屋，那麼John找到他的機率會大得多——查塔姆夏季時觀光客雖然多，但是在這個時節，觀光客很難不引起注意——可是就算沒有壁爐上放著的生活照，他也明白以這些人的行為看來，他們並不會介意持槍闖入更多的房子。

 

「你醒了，很好。」Bennet對他露出一個微笑，側過身體告訴站在他身邊的男人，「Matt，不管你喜不喜歡，去檢查他的記憶，我要知道所有Sylar和他的事情，他們的關係、他的能力，所有的一切。就快到約定的時間了，你也不想走進Sylar的埋伏吧？」

 

「我根本從一開始就不應該來這裡。」被叫做Matt的男人抱怨，卻還是走向他。

 

Bernie在椅子上掙扎著，試圖掙脫束縛，「你是誰？」他警戒地問朝自己走來的男人，「你們想從我這得到什麼？」

 

Matt在距離他幾步的地方停下，Bernie還來不及鬆懈，下一刻，他驚恐地發現自己脫力地癱軟在椅子上，一身冷汗。

 

「你什麼都不知道。」Matt表情複雜地道，聲音輕得幾乎聽不見，「你是無辜的。」

 

「你說他什麼都不知道是什麼意思？」Bennet皺眉。

 

「意思是他只是一個普通人，他沒有任何能力，上帝，他甚至連有像我們一樣的人存在都不知道。」Matt回答，「如果不是Sylar騙了他，就是我真的成功消除了Sylar的記憶，Sylar看起來不記得任何過去幾年的事，因為失憶還見過一陣子的心理醫生，我不覺得他可以演得這麼像。」

 

「他是他的未婚夫。」Claire重重放下手中的槍，語氣激烈地問，「他怎麼可能什麼都不知道？」

 

「就像我說的，如果不是Sylar騙了他，就是我真的成功消除了Sylar成為Sylar之前的記憶。」Matt看起來並沒有被冒犯的樣子。

 

「去你的！他不可能不記得！他不可以不記得！在他對我和Nathan做了那些事以後—」Claire大步走向他，Peter抓住她的手腕，不讓她再前進一步。

 

「Claire，他也是受害者，就跟我們所有人一樣。」他語氣沉穩地道，Claire試圖掙脫，試了幾次都沒成功甩開他的手，只能不滿地站在那裡。

 

「我很抱歉讓你經歷這一切。」Matt在他面前蹲下，如果不考慮他們現在荒謬的處境，他說這句話的時候看起來竟然十分真誠。

 

Bernie還在劇烈地喘著氣，他的身體仍掙扎著從剛剛的震撼中恢復，「你對我做了什麼？」他強迫自己開口，發出的卻只是難以辨認的嘶嘶聲。

 

他的身體虛弱得可怕，但這不是他如此害怕的原因。從他被帶走開始，所有的一切都開始超出控制，他沒辦法理解這些發生在他身上的事。

 

這次他又失去意識了多久？他經歷的那些不可能是因為藥物。還是其實是？什麼樣的藥物可以解釋他脫力的症狀跟混亂的記憶？有太多毒品可以解釋——

 

「這不是藥物，你不需要擔心藥物上癮，我們無意傷害你。」Matt解釋，遲疑起來，「至於你現在的症狀，這個世界上有很小的一部份人和大部分的人不一樣，擁有—」他停頓了一下，「特殊的能力。」他含蓄地說道。

 

Bernie看著他，Matt說的每一個字他都聽得懂，但是結合起來，他完全無法理解Matt說的任何一句話。

 

「我的能力是心靈控制。」Matt繼續道，「我可以違背你的意志控制你的身體，或是進入你的大腦，尋找我需要知道的資訊，就像我剛剛對你做的那樣。」

 

「你在說謊。」Bernie盡力維持著自己聲音的平穩，可是他的身體因為剛才的衝擊而在劇烈地發抖，連帶地讓他的語句破碎不已。

 

「我希望我是。」Matt站起來，「你是個好人，Mr. Webber，不幸地救了錯誤的人，如果你那時沒有救Sylar，這一切會變得簡單得多。」

 

※

 

Peter將一支放在水杯中的吸管湊到他的唇邊，「你需要喝點水。」

 

Bernie沒有移開看著窗外的視線，窗簾拉著，他其實什麼都看不見，但是藉著透過窗簾的燈光試著判斷現在幾點，想像John很快會找到他、想像他很快可以回到Gabriel身邊、想像他的生活很快會回到正軌、想像這一切只是一場可怕的噩夢，也比面對這一切要來得好。

 

「我不渴。」他木然地拒絕。

 

Peter輕輕地嘆息，房間中很安靜，Claire的情緒一直很激動，Bennet不得不帶她上樓。從一樓，他可以隱約聽見他們的爭吵。Matt也在幾分鐘以前離開客廳，在發現Bernie是普通人以後，他一直顯得很沮喪，似乎無法接受自己竟對一個毫無防備的普通人使用能力。

 

如果Bernie可以理解他們所謂的能力到底是什麼的話。

 

「你不需要擔心，這裡面什麼都沒加。」Peter大概誤解了，舉起杯子直接就著杯緣喝了一口，「瞧，這只是水。」

 

他再次將吸管湊到Bernie唇邊，這一次Bernie沒拒絕。他一直到冰涼的液體滑落食道才知道自己真的渴了，一口氣喝了大半杯才停下，期間Peter一直非常耐心地等待他喝完水。

 

「我知道這很讓人沮喪，相信我，這對我們而言也很困難。」Peter在他喝完水以後從一旁咖啡桌上的衛生紙盒抽出兩張衛生紙，擦去他嘴唇上的水珠。他似乎非常習慣照顧人，這麼做的時候沒有展現出絲毫彆扭。

 

「如果你說的是真的，那麼讓我走。」Bernie不抱希望地說。

 

「你知道我不能這麼做，你相信Sylar，那會讓所有人都陷入險境。」Peter放下水杯，拉了一張椅子在他對面坐下，「但是我可以告訴你所有你想知道的一切，讓這一切變得容易一些，如果不是Sylar，你根本不需要經歷這一切，至少我還能做到這一點。」

 

「你們是誰？你們所謂的能力是什麼？」Bernie問。

 

自從他被綁架開始，他不是沒有想過人質情況的訓練內容裡說了什麼，也不是沒有想過自救。但那些天殺的教官只會說別逞英雄，並努力拖延時間，直到後援和談判專家抵達。他們為什麼沒有想過當沒有談判專家，甚至連後援都不知道究竟有沒有的時候，他們他媽地到底應該怎麼辦？

 

尤其這些人並不是普通的綁匪，撇開那些奇怪的能力，他們甚至沒費心遮住自己的臉，這不可能會是好兆頭，等他們成功殺死Gabriel，他們不太可能會放過他，他至少能做到拖延時間，並努力了解情況，那麼當時間來臨，他至少有比較大的機會……保住Gabriel。

 

「我是Peter Petrelli。」Peter介紹。

 

Bernie微微擰起眉，他認得Petrelli這個姓，這是一個很有名的政治世家。通常他不太關注政治，但是前幾年議員Nathan Petrelli被人殺害的新聞鬧得很大，就連他都或多或少聽過。

 

結合他之前聽到Peter跟Claire爭吵時提到的Nathan，這只讓他的處境變得更糟。這些人真的是Petrelli家的人？還是只是一群妄想過度的瘋子？Gabriel又到底是怎麼惹上這些麻煩的？

 

「我猜你知道Petrelli代表什麼。」Peter的語氣有些自嘲。

 

「Nathan Petrelli。」Bernie輕聲回答。

 

「他是我的哥哥。」Peter解釋，「Sylar殺了他，這是為什麼我們一定要殺了他，Nathan不是他殺的第一個人，也不會是最後一個，我們必須阻止他。」

 

雖然早已知道這樣的結果，聽到Peter用如此輕描淡寫的語氣說要殺死Gabriel時Bernie的心跳仍然漏跳了一拍。他忍不住慶幸長袖擋住了他手臂上浮起的疙瘩，Peter說這句話的時候看起來非常誠懇，就好像他真心相信自己在做一件好事， **他們全都相信自己在做一件好事** ，這讓Bernie感到毛骨悚然。

 

「我認識的那個Gabriel不會殺人，事實上，他還是一名英雄，他救過很多人的命。你有沒有想過，也許……」Bernie試探地問，「……你們找錯人了？也許你們在找的是另外一名同名同姓的人？」

 

Peter搖頭，「不可能，我們是透過報紙上的照片才找過來的，他的臉我永遠都不會忘記。」他臉上的表情有一瞬間變得十分哀傷，「相信我，Mr. Webber，Sylar是很多東西，但絕對不是英雄。」

 

「他的名字是Gabriel，不是Sylar！」Bernie衝動地道。話一出口他就後悔了，理智上他知道自己不應該這麼衝動，但是他無法控制，這些人就這樣闖進他的生活，控訴他深愛的人是他不可能是的人。

 

「我不知道為什麼他會對你用這個名字，他恨這個名字。」Peter沒有發怒的跡象，話鋒一轉，又道：「我的能力是模仿其他人的能力，只要我離一名擁有能力的人夠近，我就可以學會他的能力。」

 

Bernie險些沒反應過來，「模仿其他人的能力？」

 

Peter伸出手，一顆火球憑空出現在他的手掌上，那不可能是幻覺，除非幻覺包含Bernie所感覺到的火球的熱度，以及他所聽到的燃燒時的聲音。

 

Peter收回手，火球就跟出現時一樣突兀地消失。

 

「這是我的其中一個能力。」他說。

 

Bernie仍然試著消化眼前的一切，今晚的一切已經遠遠超過瘋狂的定義。「其他人呢？」他僵硬地問。

 

「Matt的你已經知道了，他是心靈感應者，Claire的是快速細胞再生，至於Noah，他是普通人，就跟你一樣。」

 

「那麼Gabriel？他是普通人嗎？還是跟你們一樣擁有能力？」

 

「像我一樣，他擁有很多能力。」Peter垂下眼，「但是他必須看到他的受害者大腦的運作方式，除了Claire，沒有人活下來。」

 

「你的意思是……」

 

「他切開他們的頭蓋骨，閱讀他們的大腦。」Peter再次對上他的視線，「這是他殺了這麼多人的原因，他想要他們的能力，他 **擁有** 他們的能力。」

 

一股突如其來的噁心衝上喉頭，Bernie俯下身，開始劇烈地嘔吐起來。激動之下他用倒了困住他的椅子，他摔在客廳的長毛地毯上，在吐完胃裡的東西後還在止不住地乾嘔。

 

Peter反應迅速地解開他的繩子，沒讓他被自己的嘔吐物嗆到。他撐起Bernie的身體，輕拍他的背，讓他可以緩過氣來。

 

「這不可能是真的。」Bernie虛弱地反駁。他身上已經沒有繩子了，客廳中也只有Peter一個人，但是遑論逃跑，他連站起來的力氣都沒有。「這一切都不可能是真的。」

 

「Sylar的其中一個能力是變形，Nathan被殺死的時候，他們曾經試著讓Matt用心靈感應的能力催眠Sylar，讓他相信自己是Nathan。」Peter沒有鬆開撐著他的手，「Sylar在Matt可以這麼做以前就逃走了，我不知道Matt到底有沒有成功洗去Sylar的記憶，也許有，也許沒有。也許作為Gabriel Gray他真的是一個好人，也許他從頭到尾都欺騙了你，我不知道哪一個才是真的，除了Sylar，沒有人知道真相。」

 

Bernie閉起眼，感覺到淚水滑落臉頰。

 

「但你有沒有想過，在你們相遇以前，那些他所謂的空白中，他是什麼樣的人？」


End file.
